I'll Prove you Wrong
by Tsuki-no-Haru
Summary: I was just a child when I made that deal. Now my own kind hates me, all because I was a wolf, willingly being raised by the enemy, a vampire. But... This Jake guy. Why does he stare at me differently? and what's this "imprint" thing? & Why am I a freak!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**HI! and welcome to my 1st Twilight fanfic! hope u like it!**

**???: STOP BUGGIN' THEM AND GET ON TO THE STORY!**

**Taki: SHAYDE! thats not nice!**

**Shayde: get over it, anyway ppl, im just here 2 tell you that:**

**NO, Taki does NOT own the twilight series or its characters, **

**BUT she does own my (as much as tht pisses me off) and Lance. **

**R&R PLZ!**

* * *

I'd never seen anything like it before… sure, I'd heard of things like it in my families ledgends but never had I come face to face with one of _them_. Technically, I souldn't be calling it an 'it' for it was clearly male. _He_ was about 6 feet tall, maybe a tad shorter, unusually pail skin, dark purple circles under his pitch black eyes; all of these sceamed in-human. _A vampire…_ was all that was running through my head as I remained hidden in the shadows, surrounded by the corpses of my once beloved kin. I watched helplessly as I watched the blood craving beast devoured my family. As frightened as I was, I couldn't blame the creature, but then again all I saw was a hungry beast searching for a good meal to fuel its desire to live. That was how I saw all predators, including myself. I watched on in horor as well as fascination as he fed, but soon I was snapped out of my awe stricken gaze when he turned to _me._ His gorgeous eyes which had once been a fearsome shade of black were now a rich crimsen color, his crooked smile made my heart leap as he took a step towards me, then another, and another, he didn't stop his steady pace until he was no more than a foot from my crouching form. I continued to watch in awe of his grace as he leaned towards me, until his face was no more than an inch or two from my own, and cupped my cheek with one of his icey hands. 

"Why is it? That even as I slay and devour your own family, you watch, not in horor, but in awe? Your heart beat is steady and your eyes show no fear… Why is that? And why are you immune to my ability? Tell me girl, before I am forced to kill you as well." His voice was as beautiful and clear as his flawless face, just as I'd imagined it would.

I spoke softly in a sorry attempt of controlling my voice, and to keep it from cracking in astonishment, "It's because I understand your motive, and I've already seen your kind hunt, but from afar. I also know, that you will not kill me as you did the others, I see it in your eyes, you see to much worth in my living, or perhaps you would prefer to change me into one of you? As for why I show little feeling for thi family, it is because I am not one of theirs…in a sence. True I'm related, and I cared for them. But they would have all died sooner then later anyway. And they didn't head my warning when I told them you would come. They are just the human side of my family. I come from the other side that was residing in japan until they were also slautered by one of you. I supose I truly am the last of the Takeharuka clan." Oh well… so much for not rambling on like a dolt.

He was still looking at me with those intense eyes when suddenly… "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" he shouted before bursting out in what seemed to be uncontrolable laughter. I waited patiently for him to recompose himself before asking what he thought was funny about what I had said, _Did I really sound like THAT much of an idiot? _Finally he'd managed to calm himself and I asked my somewhat pointless queastion.

"You're a Takeharuka, the last one! And yet you don't kill me? You didn't even try to stop me from killing your family! Your kin! Don't Takeharukas' hold family above all else? And the act that you didn't even move to attack me, ME, a VAMPIRE, your clans mortal enemy, its just far to priceless!" He burst into that cycle of seemingly never ending laughter again. I sighed, were all of his kind like this? But then again… I did undersand why he was laughing now. His species and mine had been mortal enemies since day one! The vampires versus the werewolves. Everyone, even the humans who had no knowledge of our existence knew that werewolves couldn't stand vampires, and vice versa.

Now that he knew what I was, I was certain that he wouldn't hesitate on killing me, dumb move for me to make… telling him myself what I was… IDIOT! I closed my eyes to await my demise, but to my surprise, instead of feeling his hands rip me apart, I felt a single chilled hand rest on my head, petting me, as if I were an innocent puppy that had just done the cutest thing he'd ever seen. "You could prove useful, you know? I believe I'll keep you." He mused, clearly tossing the possibilities of having a young werewolf at his side around in his mind, "Yeah… It's worth a shot. Are you in?"

I looked up into his now curious eyes, he meant what he was saying, He honestly wanted me to stay by his side, not as a pet, but as a companion. I was utterly dumbfounded. Never in my life had I dreamed this could have happened, but here I was, being asked to join forces with a vampire, my families mortal enemy. I thought it over, true our species had hated eachother's guts for all eternity, but then again, I'd never understood why that was. "S-Sure… yeah… it is worth a shot…" I'd managed to mutter under my breath without even realizing it, but for somereason I didn't regret it. I could finally prove that vampires and werewolves could survive on this earth together without conflict.

The vampire smiled and patted my head once again, "Exellent! Now, what is your name? I'm called 'Lance' since I cant seem to remember my human name…" he admitted shyly before turning his gaze unto me again.

"Uh..Umm… I'm Shayde… n-nice to meet you, Lance.." I was sure I was full on blushing now.

After Lance vowed to protect me, and of course not eat me, he'd told me that I was to think of him as my new father. I countered his vows with my own, I swore not to turn on him, and that he was to see me as his adopted child. It was only fair after he made me call him my father, I still managed to get away with calling him by his name when ever he was out of hearing range though.

* * *

_**Six years later

* * *

**_

It was all very strange to me then. There I was, a young girl, not even twelve, who had yet to change into a werewolf, being taken in by a vampire. But now, I'm a fully grown woman. I'm 18 years old, with long black hair that ends right above my hips, side bangs that covers my right eye, I have striking blue eyes, my right eye a rich royal blue, and my left, a soft aquamarine color. I have a heart shaped face, extremely pale skin which (made me stand out like a sore thumb amoung anyother werewolves, who are usually always pretty tan), I have a well formed chest and I'm quite proud of my feminine curves. I usually wore faded tight jeans, with one of my favorite tight black T-shirts that was cut off right above my belly button, which adorned my favorite shapphire belly ring. I always liked it especially since it was in the shape of a wolf's head with two small sapphires as the eyes. I was short for someone like me, only 5 feet 3 inches. Once again something I'd be laughed at for in the werewolf world. Because of my stunted height I'd always had a reason to wear my favorite black high-heeled boots almost everywhere I went. And of course I always had my favorite white ribbon tied around my wrist in a nice bow, just incase I felt the need to tie my hair back.

Unfortunately…. I wouldn't be able to show off my belly button ring, or my favorite t-shirts anymore… All because Lance was forcing us to move to the place where sun was practically a sign of the worlds end since it rarely ever showed itself there…. There being... _Forks, Washington…_ _Ugh! I cant even think it, it hurts so bad….Good bye my beloved sun… I'll miss you! _I couldn't help but think I'd never see the sun again as we drove past the 'Welcome to Forks, WA' sign. Sure sun was always rare for me since living with lance meant limited sun axcess but atleast it showed up every once and awhile… _Someone up there must really hate me…_ I thought looking up towards the sky before turning to face the dash board, then looking at Lance, "Forks? Did you HAVE to chose Forks? I mean c'mon! I'm a teenager! I need the sun! and what would people think if they saw me? If they knew I was a Takeharuka before I joined you they'd all laugh at my sorry excuse for a skin color… as If my height wasn't enough…" it was all I could get out before lance turned to me and countered my whining with and equally whiney sounding:

"You know I didn't have much of a choice! I'm a vampire for pete's sake! The less sun the more fun!" Ohhh… he deffinately added in that last part just to bug me…

"Fine…" I mumbled before returning to my depressed moupping state, "but that doesn't mean I'll like it…" I could see his triumphant smirk out of the corner of my eye before turning my gaze to look out the side window… how I wish I could wipe that smug smirk off his face…

"OH! I almost forgot! I already signed you up for school! You'll be starting your junior year on Monday!" he was practically bursting with that now obnoxious laugh by the time he finished his sentence.

"MONDAY?!" ohh… he was asking to get hurt… I just know it…. He expected me to move to his sunless hell-hole then start a new school year in two days?! No friggin' way! "Noooo, I'm waiting until next year. I'll continue my home schooling until then…"

"No you won't! That's no longer a possibility. I begin work at the Forks' hospital next Tuesday, so I can't teach you anymore. But, since you can drive I expect that you can go to the school in La Push, that way You won't be bothered by your old man." He added the 'old man' thin just to humor me. I'd been calling him that since I grew comfortable around him years ago. Since he was really about 90 by now.

Wait… What? "La Push? Why not the highschool in Forks? And why am I staring junior year? I'm 18 now." I was now seriously confused why would he make me go to the farther school of the two? He wasn't making any sence…

"I know your 18 but the longer your in that school the longer we can stay. As for why La push high over forks? Trust me, you'll just fit in better." He left it at that. I was obvious that I wouldn't get anything else out of him, so I gave up… for the time being. Soon we were parked out infront of our new house… it was a cute victorian stlye house, two bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, a large kitchen for me, since I was the only one that actually ate food, and a nice sized living room, complete with tv and fireplace. As well as the usual couch and arm chair. I went up the stairs to see my room, knowing Lance had already been here to move in all of our furniture, I was hoping to be able to take a nap. I entered my new room and took a moment to admire my clean white walls, just begging to be redesigned with my painting skills, my day-bed that could easily be mistaken for a couch. My black wardrobe and black framed standing mirror, as well as my black dresser. After quickly rummaging through all of my still boxed belongings that now covered the floor, I lunged for my bed and snuggled in to the warm deep crimson covers and fell fast asleep the moment my head hit my black and red pillow. My last thoughts being of what this new school would be like when I arrived there Monday morning.

* * *

**A/N: HEY! Wow, that's it for ch. 1 of "I'll Prove You Wrong" haha, tell me what you think ok? I'd greatly appreciate it!**

**R&R plz!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY ALL! I'm sorry about the SUPER long wait! finals... birthdays... laziness.. all that got in the way! sorry!**

**anyway! Shayde is back! and although Jacob isn't in this chappie, he sure as hell is in the next 1! Well ENJOY! R&R plz!**

* * *

The beginning of the next day, Sunday, passed without much excitement, at all… I unpacked my remaining things and made myself some food before deciding to take a quick run around the town just to familiarize mysef with my new home. I walked out onto the relatively new looking porch at th back of the house and began to jog towards the forest that stood no more than 100 yards away. In mid-step I changed into my much faster wolf form. Unlike other werewolves, I didn't need to shed ALL of my human clothing before transforming, just my outer wear such as my shirt and jacket as well as my pants. My underwear pretty much vanishes while I'm a wolf then reappears when I change back. 

As I ran through the trees I allowed my senses to take in everything around them. My mismatched blue eyes quickly scanning and observing the soil and plants around me as well as the types of animals that weren't fast enough to hide before I ran past them. My ears taking in the sounds of the forest,from the wind to the many different varieties of birds chirping from above. My paws steadily feeling the earth beneath me. And last but not least my sharp nose took in all the various scents I could find in this new place. Unfortunately I would come across the scent of a freshly planted stool, curtisy of some animal that had previously eaten something that didn't quite agree with them… yuck.

I forced my self to a quick stop when I came across a slightly familiar smell. Once I identified what kind heading straight for the somewhat large gathering of humans and vampires. Luckily, I didn't smell any lood so I knew this wouldn't be an all-you-can-eat banquet for vampires.

I soon found myself hiding in the brush on the edge of a large, and very beautiful clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood a large, mansion like white house that reeked of the scent of vampire. Slowly and staying hidden I crept around the edges of the meadow until I saw the large group of people and vampires. _'Looks like some sort of celebration… I wonder what its for…'_ Now that my curiousity had been peaked I slowly crept forward, staying as low to the ground as possible in hope of not being spotted too soon.

Once I was close enough to get a good listen on what was being said, I felt an shap pain in my side, as if I'd been kicked, and let out a rather loud, "OOF!" _'Dammit!'_ the somewhat old man that had tripped over me was now staring down at me in shock_. 'Not GOOD!'_ I quickly stammered to my feet and laid my ears flat against my head, giving the man an innocent puppy look before letting out a pathetic sounding whine. _'Hey if puppys can pull it off why the hell can't I right?!'_ I made one last attempt in not scaring the poor guy away by lowering my head and gently nudging his limp hand.

Unfortunately for me, he was still scared stiff. "DAD, come join us over here! Its time to cut the cake!" I turned my head slightly, just enough to see who was calling the shocked man in front of me. My eyes slightly widened as I watched a very pretty human with her dark hair pinned up by a veil, with pretty deep set eyes ran towards us with a smile on her face even though the wedding dress she was wearing couldn't have been that easy for her to run around in. Her smile vanished and she skidded to an immediate stop once she noticed me standing face to face with her father. She looked some what scared, but for some reason I don't think that I was what she was scared of. "E-EDWARD! C-Come here for a second!"

I didn't take my eyes off her as a beatiful boy with auburn hair walked up behin her in a neatly made tuxedo, this one was clearly a vampire. "What is it Bella? Did you need-" he also stopped when he came across my scent and appearance. Unlike the girl 'Bella', he seemed confused and alittle angry. "Charlie… would you come join us over here, please?" this time his question was directed to the new brides father, who in turn clumzily stummbled his way over to them, though never taking his still shocked eyes off of mine.

"What is it?" 'Charlie asked pretty much no one.

"SHE is a wolf, Charlie, though she's obviously not one of the wolves tht has been causing the trouble around here… she's far to small." The vampire, who I believe bella called 'Edward', continued to stare at me with tha same confused yet angry expression on his face. "Charlie, I believe it might be best If you went back to the party, but kept quiet about her, we wouldn't want to scare away any of our guests, now would we?" This time he turned and smiled sweetly at the man, who just nodded and quickly turned and walked back in to the crowd.

"Edward… Is she part of Jake's pack?" Bella asked, a hint of sadness in her words.

_'Jake's pack? There's a pack around here?!'_

Edward shook his head, "No, she doesn't seem to have any idea about there even being another werewolf in the area."

_'What the-?! How the hell did he now what I was thinking?!'_

"Easy, my gift is to read the minds of others…" a sly and extremely annoying smug smirk grew on his perfect face. OOOO how I wanted to rip that smirk off of his face! "I'd really apprecitate it if you didn't rip my face apart thank you."

"O! that Is SOOO annoying!" I snapped.

Both the human and vampire seemed shocked as soon as I opened my mouth. "What? Is something in my teeth?" I absent mindedly licked at my fangs with my canine tongue.

"You-YOU TALK?!" the human girl said alittle to loudly for my taste since my ears began ringing shortly after.

"How… unusual for a werewolf to be able to communicate like that…" the smart ass vampire stated… in (of course) a smart ass tone.

'_my turn… to play pain in the ass…'_ "Well, duh! Are you really sure you can read minds… I mean if you could… wouldn't you have sen that coming?" I smirked back at him, swinging my black fox like tail back and forth in a mocking gesture. That got him.

His eye brows drew together in frustration as he took a threatening step forward, as a rather 'barbaric' growl escaped his troat.

"Oh, nice… vampire boy's got a temper! Well I'm done here for the day…" I turned and walked lazily back toward the forest before looking back at their confused faces.

"You, you didn't come here to pick a fight?" the girl asked, her voice cracking when she said 'fight'.

"What? NO! Why would I pick a fight with you guys? It's obvious hes a 'vegetarian' vampire, and besides my dad would be pissed if he knew I took down one of his own. Plus, it's your wedding day! Even I'm not that heartless! Hehe congrats, Bella and Edward!" I yipped happily at them, my tail waggin full force. "I'm Shayde by the way. And before you say anything about the 'my dad's own' thing… yes, my father, or atleast my adoptive father is in fact a vampire." If they looked confused and shock before, then I didn't know what they looked like after I finished talking. I said good bye and congradualted them one last time before turning and running back home.

Once I was home, I changed back into a human, grabbed my clothes and took a quick shower before heading down stairs for dinner. As usual my dinner was already waiting for me on the counter. I sat and began eating as I watched Lance wash the dishes. And as usual he was complaining about cooking my food, even though we both knew he enjoyed it, hell, he even sang about the ingredients he used as he did it… I let out a small laugh which caused him to turn and look at me in annoyance. "if you're going to laugh at me then I won't cook for you anymore." He threatened.

I snorted, "Fine, I'm 18 Pops! I'm more than capable of making my own dinner, thank you!" As usual, he just sighed and went back to cleaning, this time he was mumbling about evil stuck up teenage werewolves. Oh yeah, Shayde 1, Lance zip.

Once I was in bed I thought about all that had happened in the past couple of hours. About Edward and Bella, and what would happen to them in the future. And also about this 'pack' and 'Jake' that Bella had mentioned. What would I do if I met them? Would they reject me like all the other packs I'd met before? And what worse… school started tomorrow!

* * *

**WHOO! CHAPPIE 2 COMPLETE! i know its short... srry... T.T**

**R&R plz! flames r welcome !**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHOOO! fast update! and a promised Jakey's here! haha ok on with the chappie! RxR plz!**

**Tsuki**

* * *

Monday, perfect… the worst day of the week for so many reasons… 1. It meant getting up early, 2. Even the friggin' name of the day sounds annoying, 3. My alram clock is especially annoying on Mondays, 4. Its my first day at the La push high school, and so on… reluctantly I forced myself out of bed and over to my dresser. I picked out my clothes and dragged my feet all the way to my private bathroom for a shower. Once I was clean I dressed and pulled my long black hair into the usual high pony tail that left my hair reaching my waist. I tied my favorite white ribbon around my wrist in case I'd need it for later and headed down stairs for breakfast. Lance was singing about ingredients again as he put the plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. "You look nice today." He smiled, obviously not affected by the Monday sickness that was curently plague my mind.

Today I wore my black hoodie over a tight black tank top that hugged my body in all the right places, and my usual torn jeans and black boots. And despite the unlikely event that there would be any sun at all in this annoyingly moody weathered state I wore my favorite pair of sunglasses ontop of my head. I sighed a small thanks and picked up my messanger bag and headed for the door that lead to where I kept my car, only to stop dead in my tracks at something I saw in the corner of my eye. I turned to see what it was, a round doggy bed was placed infront of our fireplace with the words 'It's a dog-gone good life' embroidered on it. I growled and turned to Lance to demand an explaination for his sick joke, but of course he'd run off… I cursed under my breath and continued on my way towards my car.

My car was my baby, pathetic right? Lance had gotten it for me on my 16th birthday when we went to Japan for a visit. He'd gotten me a royal blue Nissan 350Z Touring, and I loved him for it. And it looked even better next to Lance's old suburban. I admired my car for a short second before finally climbing in and starting the engine. I pulled out of the drive way and began down the road towards La Push. About half way there I began to recognize a scent I'd come across the day before. I pulled over and checked whether I'd have enough time to talk with the bride from yesterday or not. Luckily, I was over 30 minutes ahead of schedule so I climbed out of my car and looked in the direction her scent had come from.

Sure enough, no more than 3 minutes later a really old rusty red colored truck drove out of a hidden drive way I'd just barely passed. I waved happily at her with a bright smile on my face. She obviously didn't know who I was, since I hadn't met them in my human form yet, but she still pulled over behind me and reluctantly stepped out of her car. "Um… can I help you?" the uncertainty in her voice was way to obvious.

"How was your wedding night Bella?" I asked in a sing-song voice, I was deffinetely grinning like an idiot by now.

It took her a few moments but realization finally became evident on her face, along with a pretty apparent blush. "SHAYDE?!" Yup, I was deffinetely grinning like a moron now. "WOW, you look great in this form! Nothing at all like the other wolves though…" _'typical… the werewolves here are also the norms… probably dark skin… and gorgeous… sigh… just my luck, I'm the outcast again…'_

"I see…well I guess I should have expected that, I know, I'm a hell of a lot shroter than most, and I'm super pale… plus I can have long hair! Heh-heh, weird huh? Say… how do you know about us anyway? Vampires AND werewolves I mean…" I was looking slightly serious now, I wanted to know, but it looked like my question had made her unfomfortable… "Aw, forget it, you can tell me some other time." I laughed, she looked slightly surprised then joined in. We talked alittle longer about how each of us had met our vampires, Lance being mine, Edward and his coven being hers. I afterwards I asked her for the time and realized I was late, WAAAAY late. We said goodbye and promised to hang out again sometime before hugging and rushing to our cars.

* * *

'_Late Late LAAAATEEE!CRAPPPP!'_ I screamed in my head as I ran into the clearly marked main office. I quickly got my things, a map of the school grounds and a paper for the teachers to sign as well as a list of my classes. Using just a tad of my wolf speed I ran to my first class, I didn't even slow down until I was through the door. Much to my embarrassment, the floors were the that slippery tiles stuf that was in stores and doctors offices, and like I said it was slippery. My momentum and the slipperiness of the floor didn't make good friction, causing me to slide all the way across the front of the classroom until I slid right into the shocked teachers desk. "SORRY I'M LATE!" I gasped as I quickly held out the paper for him to sign.

An awkward silence passed before pretty much everyone in the room was laughing at me, including the teacher. "Alright Miss uhh…"

"Just call me shayde please…" I muttered, my face glowing a bright red now.

"Right… Miss Shayde, then… pl-please take your seat next to Mr. Black would you? Over there." The teacher pointed to an empty seat next to a particularly gorgeous guy in the back corner of the room. I slowly nodded and thanked him as I went to take my seat next to the hottie. I couldn't help but notice that he didn't take his eyes off of me the whole time I'd been in the room.

My blush slightly grew as I took my seat and took in the appearance of my desk partner. The one thing that caught my attention first was his rich and spicey scent. Next, his perfectly built dark body hidde behind a tight black T-shirt, and ratty jeans that were cut and ripped to end just under his knees. He also wore equally torn up sneakers that must have seen better days. His dark brown hair was cut in a shaggy style and his near black eyes bore into my mismatched blue ones, with what I thought was utter confusion and anger or irritation. _'He's like me… a werewolf….'_

"AHEM!"

Suddenly we both snapped to attention and looked forward at the now annoyed looking teacher. "IF you don't MIND… Jacob, Shayde… I would LIKE TO CONTINUE WITH THE CLASS!" Ashamed, the two of us both gave small nods and tried to focus all of our attention towards the front of the class, even though I know he caught me looking at hims a couple times. _'But HEY can you blame a girl for lookin' at this friggin' gorgeous specimen of MAN?!__'_

After a painfully long class period the bell finally rang, excusing us to, according to my schedule, a 10 minute break period. Thankfully I sighed and gave my neighbor a small and curteous smile before standing and picking my bag off of the floor. When I looked up from getting my bag I was surprised to notice that his intense gaze was once again on me. So, naturally… I stared back. Not long after his gaze turned upward slightly, his eyes narrowing. That's when the scent or scents hit me, there were three of them… and judging by their scents they were also werewolves, and they seemed to belong to the same pack as the boy infront of me. Not wanting to seem intimidated, I gave the guy from before another smile before giving a quick and tiny bow (a habit since I'd originated from Japan) and turning to walk past the three tall and muscular men, all with buzzed heads. All four of them were eyeing my now as I walked as qucikly as I could, without it being to obvious that I was infact intimidated by them, out of the room and towards my next class. I'm not sure wether I was hearing things or not, but im pretty sure I'd heard one of the boys hiss the words 'trecherous snake' under their breath as I left the classroom.

* * *

After a couple more long and boring classes,the bell rang again, this time annoucing that it was lunch time. I let out a nice long sigh as I headed to the cafeteria. As expected most of the entire student body were currently either in line for food, or were already eating. I bought a pretzel and went to sit on a cement bench that stood against the outer wall of the cafeteria. I sat and ate thinking about what one of the wolf boys had said. _'I'm a snake huh? But why would they assume that? And why the hell am I so attracted to that first guy any way?! GAHHH! This is REALLY gunna piss me OFF! Stupid stupid Stu-' _

My thoughts were cut of when a large, very fast, and very dark fist flew past my head and straight into the wall I was currently leaning against. Slightly… ok ok, I was damn right terrified at what had nearly hit me. Shaken, I forced myself to look up at the extremely pissed off face of one of the wolf boys from early. When he spoke I was certain that he'd been the one who called me a snake earlier. "Disgusting TRASH! How dare you show your face on our terf?!"

_'OoooKkkkk he's PISSED! Shit this isn't good at all! B-but I cant back down… I've gotta get out of this, without seeming too scared….' _I bit my lip in hopes of mustering up some courage before facing the obviously hot-headed and dangerous male. "Excuse me?" I did my best to sound like his presence hadn't effected me in the least, "I was unaware that I wasn't allowed here on 'your terf', as you put it." _'wow… I sound like a total smart ass… perfect… vampire boy's rubbing off on me… damn you Edward!'_

He just snarled at me, as the other two males join in, they had me completely surrounded now…PERFECT! ANOTHER FRIGGIN' REASON TO HATE SCHOOL AND MONDAYS! "Disgusting bloodsucker! We should rip you to shreads!" another one of them threatened, his voice dripping with hatred, which, frankly, I did NOT deserve!

"WHAT?!" that was the last straw… not only were they jerks and the typical pig-headed males that werewolf guys usually were… THEY thought I was a vampire?! Oh, HELL NO! I was about to tell them that myself had it not been for the authorative **'Hey'** that came out of nowhere, which for some reason, stopped all of the males in their tracks. I looked through the spaces between them to try and get a glimpse of the person that had temporarily saved me, to my surprise, it was one of _them_, actually it was none other then my 1st period desk partner.

"At least question the girl first, it may give us a good laugh later." He said to them, smirking as he said the last part… the jerk was no better then the rest of the goons!

"Heh, he's got a point… good one Jake! C'mon leech, we have a few things we'd like to ask you…" the jerk, who for now I'll call snake (since he's the one that called me such a thing… jerk), laughed arrogantly as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me after them towards the back of the school grounds. Onve they'd found a spot that was somewhat suitable for what ever they had planed, snake man threw me to the ground, rather harshly, and laughed when I let out a small yelp. "Now then… Why is a blood sucking beast like you doing here in La Push?"

"Ok, can we get one thing straight, PLEASE?! **I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!**" I yelled at all for of them, which obviously caught them all off guard.

Shocked,all four responded with a loud and obnoxious, "WHA?!?!?!" I let a small smirk grace my features as I stood and brushed my self off from my little fall earlier as I listened to the four of them ramble on about how it wasn't possilble. "But she- her scent! It's so sweet! And- and her skin color! And I mean look at her?!" one of the goons from earlier rasped, trying to keep his voice down, but I'd say that with my enhanced hearing, he was failing miserably.

"If, you're NOT a leech, then why do you look, and smell like one of _THEM?!_" yet again, they were rambling… but this time at me. They mentioned my abnormally pale skin, my sweet scent, and (much to my utter embarrassment) my desk partner from earlier (why the hell can't I remember his name?!) even mentioned that I was 'beautiful'… If that did cause me to blush, nothing would.

THAT caught them off guard again, blushing. Vampires don't have hearts, which means no blood. No blood, no blushing (Damn! Vamps. Had it good!). theire last test consisted of Mr. Hottie then all of his pig-headed goons touching my skin… to their amazment. I was warm. GOOO FIGURE MORONS! And of course they wanted explainations, so I gave them.

"Belive it or not, when I was little, VERY little, I was adopted by a male vampire, as his daughter. He's raised me till this day, and we just moved to Forks, but he insisted I come to school here in La Push for some reason, my guess is that you all have something to do with it. ANYWAY, He's probably the reason why my scent is sweet, or it might be because of when I hugged Bella on my way here thid morning… but that's beside the point I-" I was on a roll when Hottie guy interupted my for some reason… AH, so he was a pig-head too! Just my luck…

"Whoa WHOA! Slow down, You hugged WHO this morning?!" he looks annoyed, and surprised… an odd combination when played out on someones face.

"AS I WAS SAYING, I can't really explain my skin color except it might be some weird family trait… Oh, and her name was Bella, she's a new friends of mine in Forks. See, While I was running in my wolf form yesterday, I stumbled upon her wedding… gave her dad a bit of a shock, but I quickly befriended bella and her new hubby, Edward… no matter what kind of smart ass the guy can be…" I took a minute to take in their faces. Hottie was confused and alittle shocked, while his goons had shock written all over their faces, mouths open wide and everything.

"Wolf form…?" they all stuttered each alittle off key with the person before them, making me giggle softly.

"YUP! Couldn't tell could ya? I'm a very weird, werewolf law breaking, loner in a pack of my own." I smiles innoccently at them all as I said that. Shock, still apparent on all of their faces.

"And… you like vampires?"

"uh-huh, weird huh? I guess watching Lance , oh, hes my adoptive dad by the way, raise me as if he were really my father helped, or all our traveling around, since he's been hiding me from the Volturi and all haha." I gave a nervouse laugh at the thought of the volturi and what they may do if they ever found us and realized what I really was.

Whatever I'd said pissed hottie off. "After school," his hands were shaking… not good, "your'e coming with us to meet the pack, wait by your car, we'll meet you there." AND speak of the devil! The bell rang. PHEW! I nodded and dashed to my next class, freaking out about what they might do to me… and unfortunately… my next class was P.E., and guess who I shared it with! That's right… Mr. Hottie…

* * *

**WHOO! ch. 3 done! still not as long as I would have liked, but its longer then the last Ch. **

**R&R PLZ!**

**Tsuki**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! sorry its been sooooo long since I updated! BUT!!! I'm BACK!!! and hopefully I won't take so long again!**

**remember! R&R!!!**

* * *

P.E. was interesting…. Not much happened except Mr. Hottie was brilliant at sports… typical of the normal werewolf… but, not me. I sucked. And just my luck, we were playing tennis… I normally I would LOVE tennis, but, with you-kno-who watching almost my every move…. I couldn't concentrat and ended up hitting the ball straight into the coaches face, while managing to hit my partner in the back of the head with my racket in the process… and of course, every one found it hilarious, except for the teacher and my partner. So, I ended up on the sidelines watching for the rest of the period.

After my embarrassing mishap in Phys. Ed., everytime Mr. Hottie looked at me, not only did he make me blush under his intense gaze, but he always doppled over in a laugh attack. Joy, here I am, an outcast amoung my own species, actually im more like a mutant towards my own kind, and im developing a crush on the head hancho of the goons that probably want me ripped to shreads for liking vampires! My life is perfect…

* * *

After school, I did as I was sort of forced into promising… I waited by my car (which stuck out like a sore thumb in this old fashioned town) and sure enough, soon all four were walking towards me. Snake boy opened his mouth to speak as he got closer, but I cut him off by raising my hand and began talking myself, "Ok… just how long will this take? And will I be mauled for being the way I am? I mean… Lance wouldn't be to happy if he learned that his little ol' daughter didn't come home, or if I did, I tracked blood throughout the house, when he's been so good about being a vegetarian and all… And I-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" The youngest looking of the group was talking now, "Geez! Do all girl werewolves talk this much?!"

"Hey, she's not as bad a Leah, though right?" Mr. Hottie responded. I admit I was alittle surprised. So these macho men had a female in the pack? And she was a blabber-mouth too?! Oh this was just to good… I let an arrogant smirk make itself known on my face, and it clearly didn't go unnoticed. "What are you smiling about?" Mr. Hottie said, directing his attention to me.

"Oh, nothing… But I better learn your names soon ya got me?" they all gave me questioning looks, I crossed my arms over my chest andbegan again, "I need to know what to call you? Since I'm getting tired of calling you goon 1, goon 2, snak guy, and Mr…. we'll leave that one out for now… sooo..? You all are?" a small blush had tinted my cheeks when I almost mentioned that particular name, that and something I said still wasn't making sense to them since they all still looked clueless… "sigh… I'm Shayde Takeharuka, nice to meet you…" As I finished my intoduction I held out me hands, welcoming them to jump in at anytime and introduce themselves.

Goon 1, the young one, answered fist, "Uh, I'm Seth…"

Goon 2: "Quil…"

Snake guy: "Embry…" _'What's with the attitude 'embry'… and now… Mr. Hottie-mc-hot-pants…'_

Hott stuff: "I'm Jake"

"Well," I began smugly, "It's nice to meet you, Seth, Quil, Embry, and Ja---JAKE?! AS IN JAKE'S PACK?! AS IN THE ONE BELLA TOLD ME ABOUT?!" I nearly choked on my own words when I saw the expression his face. My out burst apparently didn't amuse him… since all he said was 'GET IN THE CAR NOW!' underhis breath before climbing into the drivers seat of MY car… reluctantly I sat in the passenger seat and laid it out flat, "I NEVER let anyone but me drive MY car…its my baby… if you so much as go over the speed limit and tarnish her good name, so help me I'll…" I left it at that… hoping he'd see the threat, and of course… he was completely uneffected…EXCEPT that a small smirk played itself out on his face as he pulled out of the parking space.

* * *

Luckily, the others took an old rabbit car instead of all cramming into my baby. When we got to our presumed destination, Jake climbed out of my car, or atleast began to. Halfway out of the car he hit his head on the door frame, normally I would have laughed my ass off, BUT his hard head created a little dent on my baby! OooooH I was livid now! I was shaking, Big time… Quickly I got out of the car and stripped off my sweatshirt, T-shirt, boots, and pants and bolted to the back of the garage we'd parked infront of. My body exploded, tramsforming me into my (still pissed) wolf form.

When I walked around the garage again, all of the boys were there, Seth was picking up my clothes, which meant I couldn't change back until I got them back, while Embry and Quil were trying to consult a very surprised Jake, who was currently sporting a rather nice looking goose egg on the top of his head. Seth was the first to notice me. He looked up from picking up my boots, and once he saw me he dropped them… which drew everyone's attention to me.

If jake was surprised about my stripping… just wait until he knows that I can talk. "Jake, what the hells going on here?" said a voice that I didn't know. A tall muscular man who was darker then the others said as he walked up to the boys, naturally he stopped dead in his tracks the moment I came into view. "Wha-?"

"CAN WE STOP WITH THE 'WHA-?!' It gets on a girls nerves ya know!" Oops! I wasn't planning on talking to them just yet! I'm screwed. But atleast I had the joy of seeing all of their faces.

"Embry…. Go get the others… NOW!" the man ordered, and without hesitation Embry ran off. Slowly, Seth walked towards me with a hand out stretched in an unsure manner.

'Shayde? Is that really you?" he was shaking slightly, which gave me the feeling that he was amoung the lower members in the packs heirarchy. I nodded at his question and he continued, "Seriously? I mean look at you! You're… you're just so _small…_"

"Just over the height of a real wolf… odd…" Quil cut in, "What o you think, Sam?"

This time it was the unknown man who spoke, "Whoever she is, she's deffinetely a runt. But she can TALK!" I suddenly had a feeling this guy was going to get on my nerves…

"Sam! I got everyone!" Embry was back… with practically a whole batallion of tall, muscular, dark and short haired people behind him. When they saw me… the mummering and mummbling began. A loud and sudden '**HA**' broke the awkward silence. I looked over and saw none other then Jake who was giggling his head off behind one of his hands while the other was pointing straight at me. Oddly enough, everyone else in the pack was staring at him as if he'd grown a third eye, and once again, mummers and mubles became the only sound I could hear… other than Jake's annoyingly cute giggle fit.

Once Jake quieted down he fell on his back and lay sprawled out over the ground. Once we were all staring at him again he sighed, "Thank God…" he sat up and looked like a deer caught in the headlights when he saw that all of us had evry last ounce of our attention on him.

"Jake…" Embry began, "you back buddy?" Jake only nodded and gave a quick, 'I think so…' before the whole crowd was sighing and smiling at him as if they were proud and exstatic parents.

"Glad to have my right hand man back to being his ol' self!" the man known as Sam nearly shouted as he smacked Jake's back, rather hard judging from how Jake winced. _'Wait… right hand man… as in SECOND in comand?!'_

"Bu-BUT!" I shut my mouth again when I got awkward questioning stares from the pack members again. "I uh…. Well ya see…" I tucked my tail between my legs slightly and lowered my ears in a small act of submission. "Uhhh… Oh, forget it! I hate being curtious and proper! GAH! Ahem! As I was saying," more awkward staring… "My new friends Bella and Edward mentioned something about 'Jake's pack'. So, I thought HE was the alpha… or something… and well… I can see I've upset your daily routines enough SO if seth would be so kind as to give me my clothes, I will be on my way AN-"

"Is talking the ONLY thing you know how to do?" I knew that voice, it was Jake. But his voice wasn't as serious anymore, he sounded… oh, who cares! He was walking towards me with that gorgeous body of his! Oooohhh I wanted to melt! BUT what he'd said somewhat insulted my ego a tad… I couldn't let him get away with that even if he was… OMG! He's leaning in front of me! EEEEP! And If I may slip into my native tongue of japanese for a moment… KAWAII!!! (CUTE!!!) Now Eye level, I could see clearly into his, Oh-So-Dreamy, eyes and smell his (suprisingly) not bad breath. "Technically, you're one of us," He was petting my head now! SHRIEK! He continued, "and we can't let a GIRL leave without atleast eating… I mean who knows what your bloodsucker has waiting for you to eat back at your home…. And your home is?"

"In Forks… about 2 or 3 miles away from that really pretty white mansion that belongs to that coven of vampires… and you talk quite abit yourself, bub." I snorted, trying to ignore the tingling feeling he was causing behind my ears as he continues to scratch my head. His only answer was, "BUB?" before he stood and turned to tell Sam something then he took my things from seth and motioned for me to follow him. I, of course, didn't move. I was alittle to confused about what had just happened. Embry and Quil cleared their throats and pointed after Jake when I looked at them. So, reluctantly, I followed the Hottest guy I'd met in this gloomy state.

He led me to a nice little house that the garage stood next to and opened the side door. I was confused when he just held it open and looked at me. "Go in?" he told me in a slightly mocking tone.

"Like this?!" I was referring to my current furry self that much was obvious, but he still looked alittle confused.

"So?" he walked back to me and flicked my nose and smiled a big childish grin at me, "The only one home is my dad and besides you're not much bigger then a large dog it'll be fine." He turned and walked back into the house, leaving the door open for me. I rolled my eyes and followed him, making sure to gently close the door behind me. "What kind of food do you like?" He was standing in a kitchen, a messy one at that, and he was looking through the cabinets in search of something eatable.

"Umm… What can you cook?" When I saw the hopeless look on his face I sighed and changed my tactics. "Turn round would ya?" He did as he was asked, though I doubt he knew why, and I changed back into a human. Once fully transformed I quickly grabbed my clothes off of the kitchen counter and got dressed. Apparently, Jake got bored of waiting since when I pulled my shirt over my head I caught him staring at me again, but this time there was an unknown emotion in his eyes. I took my sweatshirt and threw it at him as a small punishment for peeping, "JAKE!"

He looked surprised for a moment… but then he burst into laughter. He was clutching his sides and looked like he was about to topple over at any minute. It made me want to smack him. He saw me almost naked and was LAUGHING?! What the hell's with this guy? First the new dent in my car's door frame, then the public humiliation infront of his entire pack, and now this? Oh, gimme a break… I was shaking again, but definetely wasn't about to shed my clothes, or human skin again, not infront of this prick.

Lucky for me, he nearly choked on air when he took in a deep breath, and when he looked up at me all he saw was an evil smirk and a confident pose in my features. I'd crossed my airs and frowned. "Dammit, when you choke on air like that you're SUPPOSED to choke to… oh, I don't know… to death? Or atleast pass out…." I snorted at him and walked to the cabinets, "BAKA! (idiot/moron/etc…)" He was looking at me as if I were crazy now, perfect… the hottie thinks I'm a loon…

"You're a really weird girl, and to think you're my-" he was cut off when an older man rolled into the ktichen in a wheel-car, and again I got the awkward that screamed 'who the hell is this chick? And why does she look and smell like the enemy?' Jake looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he stared at the man. His muscles had gone ridged and he was standing perfectly still, but oddly enough, he was smiling like a big, tan and gorgeous idiot.

Then it was the old mans turn to laugh. Jake eased up and went over to him while I stood infront of an open cabinet looking like a total idiot. They both calmed down after awhile and walked out of the kitchen talking in wispered tones. _'T__hey left me? What am I supposed to do now? Just sit here? Oh forget it… since I don't wanna go home and face Lance with my newly busted car… I migh as well steal a snack or two from these weirdos…'_ So, I did. I explored every cabinet and shelf, cleaning, organizing, and tossing out bad food as I went. Hell, I even scrubed the counter top and fridge. When I was done I picked out a bag of chips that hadn't expired and began munching while I waited for the two males in the other room to finish talking. It took them another half an hour or so before Jake and the man poked their heads around the door frame.

I looked up at them and smiled, they both looked very surprised.The old man let a smile grow on his face as Jake's mouth still hung open. I just sat on the counter with my legs crossed, eating my chips then waved at them. "Mey…" I mumbled while I continued to chew, hoping they'd realize I was saying 'hey'.

The man's smile grew as he rolled into the kitchen and reached out to shake my hand, "Hello, miss. I'm Billy Black, Jacob's father." I wiped my hand off on my jeans and jumped off the counter to shake te mans hand, "This is a lovely cleaning job you've done! I haven't seen this place so clean since… well, its been a long time…" His voice was laced with what sounded like sorrow or longing, even Jake looked a little remorseful.

I cocked my head to the side and turned to throw away the chip bag when Mr. Black spoke again, "You know…. Jake and I aren't to handy around the kitchen… or with the cleaning supplies… give us a car, wrench, or anything that doesn't envolve house work and we'd be fine but…. As you may have guessed, we're in desperate need of a maid… or cook…" I knew what he was getting at, he wanted me to work here for them… to do their dishes and laundry… and cook their food, porbably do their shopping… CLEAN… sigh… well, I'd need a job anyway… and atleast that way I could learn more about werewolf pack life. Sooo….

"hmm, eh I guess its worth a shot! Mr. Black you've found yourself a maid! AND, I'll try not to go wolf on you two, as long as Jake here," I glared at the wolf boy in question, "Promises to not dent, scratch, damage or insult my precious car in any way… AND he has to promise to fix the dent he's already made…"

Billy looked at his son in astonishment for a moment then burst into laughter again. Jake blushed before joining in, and although I didn't get the joke, I laughed along with them. After a few moments of laughing and explanation about earlier and a thrurough tour of the house, a clock somewhere in the house chimed, anouncing it was now midnight…. Wait… MIDNIGHT?! Lance was going to be pissed! And belive me, over the years of living with him, a full-fledged vampire…. He gets really really paranoid when I, his supposedly uncontrollable teenage daughter, came home anylater than 9… and on top of that I hadn't done any of my homework yet… UGH! Could a Monday get any worse?

Yes… yes It can… after saying goodbye to the Blacks and promising to drive back to their house with Jake after school everyday for aslong as it was possible, it began raining…. And due to the new dent in my cars driver side door frame… I couldn't close the door, which meant no driving it until it was repaired, so I'd either have to run all the way home, even though I didn't really know which way to go at the moment… OR swallow my pride and let the idiotic Mr. Hottie drive me home and pick me up the next day… or everyday until my car was fixed. Betcha can't guess which one I went with!

Yup, that's right… I let Jake drive me in his old Rabbit car. As we rode we sat in an awkward silence, until I decided to tell him off one last time, "You do realize… I WILL get revenge for my car... no matter what I have to do to get it." I smiled a wicked smile when I saw Jake shudder at the malice in my voice. Oh yeah, he knew I was serious.

But, he was a male… arrogance and pride above all else… He was laughing again, but it was an unbelieving laugh, he turned his gaze to me for a moment before looking back at the road, "I can't believe its you… of all people… you're the one…" he snorted again.

I just looked at him in question, I had no idea what he was talking about, "What? I'm what? You're not making any sense…" I tilted my head to the side and stared at him, wishing I had Edward's power of reading minds…

"My imprint…" He was blushing and scratching the back of his head with his free hand. But I was still confused.

"Imprint? What's that?" If I thought he was looking at me like I was a loon earlier, then this was nothing. I doubt his eyes could get any bigger in disbelief, or his jaw drop anymore than it already had…

"You-you don't know about imprinting?!" He hit the brakes, hard… if I hadn't been wearing my seat belt, I'm sure I would have flown through the window. The seatbelt had knocked the wind out of me, so I was now coughing up a storm, and what's worse… we were less than half a mile from my home, and I could smell Lance through my open window. He was very mad, and worried, and worst of all he was on his way to meet us….

Jake stiffened and gritted his teeth and let out a long and possesive growl. "Jake… chill, It's my dad…" That only ticked him off more… great job there Shayde…

"SHAYDE!!!!"

Lance was screaming for me, his eyes were pitch black, he'd obviously neglected to eat (blood of course), and he was pissed as hell allowed. Lance was now standing in a very threatening pose infront of the car, he was snarling like a territorial dog who'd just had his favorite bone taken away. Jake was completely stiff now… I gave a nervous laugh and moved to get out of the car, but Jake was being possessive for some unknown reason, he'd stuck his arm out infront of me and pressed back on my chest, just enough to keep me from moving from my seat… maybe it had something to do with this 'imprinting' thing…. WAIT! I didn't have time to think about this! My adoptive father and secret crush, and only werewolf non-enemy that I had so far, were facing off in a battle of snarls! "Jake… Let me go… If I go to him, He'll take me home and calm down… and no one will get hurt." I whisper so only he could hear it. He snarled one last time before easing up on the pressure he'd been putting on my chest. "Trust me…. I'll be fine…"

I slowly inched away from the pissed off male wolf and out of the car. As soon as the door was closed again and I walked forward Lance lunged at me, I knew he meant nothing by it, and would probably just hug the life out of me. But, Jake didn't know that… naturally.

He jumped out of the car and screamed at Lance, "DON'T TOUCH HER, LEECH!"

* * *

**Well, thats Ch. 4! srry if it wasn't that good...sigh...**

**Well REVIEW PLZ!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE! SORRY I'M SOOOOO LATE ON UPDATING, BUT I'E BEEN SO BUSY IT'S CRAZY!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! remember to R&R Please!**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 5!!_**

"Don't Touch her, leech!

* * *

I turned to face Jake as fast as my petite body would allow, only to realize that Jake had vanished from his previous position and was already taking a possessive stance at my side. Judging by the look on his face, he had no intention of allowing Lance anywhere near me or vice versa… Oh man, how annoying… I can't help but wonder why guys get like this… I mean Lance is my DAD… well, sort of… BUT EITHER WAY! Jake has no right to act like this… I looked from Jake to Lance and back to Jake with a rather cold expression on my face… Damn this was annoying… Jake was ready to kill lance if he took another step, and Lance, who was already royally pissed due to my lack of telling him where I'd gone after school, looked like he wanted to destroy each and every thing in his path… What a FUN day this turned out to be, huh?

I opened my mouth in order to attempt to break up the fight that was sure to take place… But once again I was too slow… Lance pounced at us, actually at Jake, who didn't even hesitate once He thought I was in danger. Jake quickly threw me aside so Lance wouldn't accidentally hit me instead; I guess both of them were too caught up in trying to rip the other apart to notice just where I'd landed. When Jake tossed me aside… as if I were some sort of rag-doll which annoyed me, but I'll dwell on that later, I landed on the other side of Jake's car, hitting my head pretty hard on its roof in the process.

When I landed I must have blacked out or something for a while since when I came to I felt the blood from my car-inflicted wound trickling down my face and soaking my shirt. My head was pounding and my vision was blurring quickly, but I still managed to force myself to crawl onto the car hood in order to observe the ongoing battle. I managed to see a large four legged brownish colored being smash into another stark white being. I knew that it was Jake and Lance, but my vision was failing fast so I focused on using my other senses to observe instead.

I could smell their scents; Jake's spicy woodland smell was mixed with the growing smell of blood, even though Lance wouldn't ever kill anything while I was present, I'd never actually told him he couldn't defend himself, that'd be nuts! I listened to Jake's rough breathing pattern and ridiculously strong heartbeat. I felt the thick wind on my face, I could tell that dirt, leaves, and even bits of the cement road were flying everywhere.

Even with all of this going on I remained as calm as possible since this wasn't exactly helping my throbbing head. Speaking of my head and senses… My eyesight was completely gone now! FORGET staying calm, I freaked and had every reason to! "LA- I mean… DAD! Leave Jake alone, and ASSIST ME! NOW PLEASE!" I felt my body shake from the blood loss and my limbs slowly go numb. Normally a werewolf would heal quicker than this, but as we all know… I'm not necessarily a normal wolf. Instead of healing quickly; I only bleed quicker which makes my wounds more fatal then they should be.

My eyes were wide open and panic stricken but my sight was gone. I heard utter silence then, with the exception of the heavy breathing of a werewolf. I heard the ground shuffle slightly and listened to Jake retreat behind a tree to change back into a human, and Lance's graceful steps race toward me. I felt his ice cold hands grip my shoulders and tried to focus on what he was trying to say, "PUG?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?! Shit!" He hissed the last part; he tried to apply pressure to my head wound but drew back when I yelped in pain.

Next I heard Jake approach slowly. When he spoke he sounded like he'd just been slapped in the face by reality, "Sh-Shayde?! Where did all that blood come from?! Are you ok?!"

Lance stiffened when Jake tried to get closer and snapped, "WHERE DO YOU THINK IT CAME FROM?! OF COURSE SHE ISN'T O.K.! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SHE'S LIKE THIS YOU DUMBASS!"

"Dad… Please..." I was light headed now and about to black out again, and his yelling wasn't helping in the least. Both Jake and Lance were obviously freaking out about my current state. My sight was completely gone now and the last thing I heard was the combined cry of worry from both men was I slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I awoke I was hit with all different scents and sounds, which was pretty much telling me that I was in a completely new place. I forced my eyes open but met black. I panicked and shot up into a sitting position, which I quickly regretted doing. My head injury made itself known, full-force, causing me to let a loud yelp. The moment the sound left my lips I felt Lance's cold hands on my shoulders, gently pushing me back down against the over-fluffed cushion. "Rest, Pug, that blow you took to the head really messed you up. And don't worry; I won't let that DAMNED wolf near you again, so just forget him!" Lance was definitely miffed about Jake, but I think He'd accidentally gotten the wrong idea.

"La-Dad, I really wish you'd stop calling me that… It's really annoying…" I winced as I attempted to chuckle at my weak remark, "And Jake isn't a bad guy, he just has the classic werewolf trait… Besides he's a pup… practically, anyway…" I quieted my voice as I spoke the last part, even thought I knew lance could hear me.

"HE'S STILL A WHAT?! B-BUT HE'S HUGE!!" even thought my sight wasn't exactly active at the moment, I could practically FEEL how surprised by what I'd said. I only nodded in response, I wasn't entirely sure if Jake really was a 'pup' But if he really was meant to be in his Junior year then he was about 16/17 years old, making him at least a year younger than myself, therefore, a pup in werewolf terms.

That's when another new scent entered the room. I snapped my currently useless eyes open and despite my pain I sat up and bared my fangs, ready to fight if the scent's owner was a possible threat. "Who's there?" I demanded, lacing my tone with just enough venom to make a lesser being see me as a potential threat. Unfortunately, whoever the

newcomer was they were unaffected by my attempt…

"Shhh…Relax, Pug… She means you no harm…" Lance was clearly trying to ease my hostility level, but I was pissed! Not only did he call me 'pug' again… He knew some stranger and trusted HER enough to allow her to see me in this state?! Normally he was so protective… Something was very wrong here…

"Who is SHE?!" I hissed, I opened my mouth to demand her name or something again, but something else caught my attention… that F-ING BITCH WAS COVERED IN LANCE'S SCENT! I didn't know what was going on here, but something was definitely up… I had an uneasy feeling that I wasn't going to like the truth behind the tense and guilty sort of feeling Lance was giving off at the moment. "WHO IS SHE?!" I ordered again through gritted teeth.

Lance gave a nervous laugh before answering, "Shayde, this…" The person in question stepped forward and their scents meshed, meaning they were touching in some way (i.e. hand/shoulder, hand/hand, etc.) either way I hated it… "…is Cassandra. And uh… Well, in truth, she's your mother, I guess… In a way…Now don't give me that look, Pug, the two of us were married LONG before I took you in."

Judging by the aura of both annoyance from Lance and fear from Cassandra, I'd think its safe to say that I must of looked somewhat like a demon. "And WHERE was this 'Cassandra' over the last, oh I don't know… SIX YEARS?!" I was absolutely livid, how dare she show her face, even though I couldn't see it, NOW of all times instead of sooner, like sometime within the past six years when I actually really needed a mother-like figure?! Oh… how much I wanted to kill/eat that woman…

"Cassandra was working with the Volturi for awhile, but she recently decided to try the 'vegetarian' lifestyle and return to us." Although I couldn't see it, I just knew that Lance had one of those goofy yet proud grins plastered on his face. "So, be nice to your new mother, alright? I'm sure you'll love each other in no time!"

I couldn't help but growl at that, but I bit my tongue when I felt her kneel by my bedside. "Fascinating," She gasped in her obnoxiously perfect voice, "She's a werewolf, but not! She looks like on of us! The Volturi would love this! Oh, Lance! We have to show them!" Her voice got more and more irritating as she continued to speak, and my patience grew thinner and thinner with each passing moment.

"I suppose that would be alright… She does like vampires of all kinds at least, soo… I don't see why not!" Lance sounded proud of the fact that I wasn't a 'classic' werewolf… thanks Dad…

Cassandra gasped again, "Oh, THANK YOU! I just know this will fascinate Aro and the others!" I growled in displeasure, Lance had always warned me to stay away from the notorious Volturi clan. Especially since, in species at least, I was seen as their mortal enemy. "But, Hun… What are we going to do? She's defective now…" _DEFECTIVE?! OH HELL NO! THAT CONIVING LITTLE WITCH DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT!_

Lance laughed nervously, "Now, Cass… She isn't 'defective… just a little banged up right now…" Now it was my turn to gasp, I still hadn't heard the diagnosis on my conditions yet.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! DAD! You'd better spill it right now!"

He chuckled, "Hush, Pug. You'll be fine… that blow you took to the head nearly did you in. and if you promise not to rip my face off, I'll take the bandage off." I gritted my teeth and nodded, slightly afraid of what was hidden underneath the bandage on my head. I felt Lance lean over the bed and slowly and gently unwrap the gauze, and as it came off my head began to feel lighter, giving me a slight feeling of relief. "K, Pug… Open your eyes for me, ok?"

I did as I was told, but to my surprise I couldn't see well at all in my left, aqua colored eye. Luckily, my royal blue right eye was working great. And other than a slight throbbing pain in my forehead I felt fine. I told my dad about everything I felt so he wouldn't worry about the little things. Once he was done examining me and fussing over my eyes especially, he warned me that my eye might never have 20/20 vision ever again and I should work on getting used to having my entire left side as a partial blind spot. I nodded and flinched when an obnoxiously gorgeous red-headed woman with bright gold/green eyes jumped at me until she was nose to nose with me.

I blinked in shock them took in the woman's features once Lance pulled her out of my personal bubble, which I'd have to remind myself to thank him for later. The woman I assumed must be Cassandra wore a Bright red turtle neck sweater with black corduroy pants and what looked like black high-heeled boots. The ring she wore on her left hand was definitely something Lance would have picked out so calling them liars was currently out of the question. Accessory wise she wore a simple gold chain around her neck with a nice gold and silver locket which rested just above her bosom. Her bright auburn hair complemented her pale and fragile looking skin perfectly… If anything she looked like an angel… which also pissed me off. She smiled at me sweetly, "Hi, I'm Cassandra, but you can call me whatever you like, ok?"

The sudden urge to call her: 'father seducing cannibalistic witch from the pits of hell' crossed my mind… but that might not have gone over to well with everyone… So, I forced a smile and shook her now outstretched hand. "Cass, didn't you say you had something for Shayde?" I looked at Lance with curiosity then shifted my gaze to the opposing woman.

"Oh! That's right! Now, Shayde," she stared into my eyes with strict determination, "I did bring you something, since I thought it may be a tad awkward living with three vampires by yourself, but…"

I gasped, "Three?! BUT IT'S JUST YOU AND MY DAD RIGHT?!

Cassandra snickered, "He really didn't tell you anything did he? Lance and I were married while we were still human, and we'd had a child. And when we were changed… so was he." Her eyes shone with a layer of what seemed to be sadness and regret, "Our little Michael… he's been with me and the Volturi this entire time, so you've obviously never met… Haha, Oh I know that look… Don't worry, for some reason, Mickey is still growing and aging… although it's much slower than any human growth rate, for instance… he was about one when the change took place… and now, over twenty years later, he looks like he's just had his fifth birthday, ha-ha…" Lance cleared his throat from his place in the door frame, "Oh, right! My 'house-warming' gift… Shayde, Lance told me that you're very responsible and trustworthy, so, I thought getting a companion for you in order to keep you company in this old family of undead, would be a perfect 'get to know you' present ha-ha."

"COMPANION?!" The two of them beamed while I just stared at them as if they'd just told me that Cassandra, a full-fledged vampire, was nine months pregnant…were they sick in the head?! What kind of 'companion' could she have thought would be a good idea for me, a spunky and mixed up werewolf? And besides, they were VAMPIRES! Red-blood filled creatures of any kind (besides me) were NOT an option! Especially since Cassie and her son were just starting out on the whole 'vegetarian' idea…

Lance and his wife chuckled at my expression before Cass walked to the door where Lance stood, and called for her son and something… else… But this 'something' wasn't just any 'something' it was called "Aiden". I heard dog tags jingling from the other room and flinched, the thought of another canine in the house bothered me… How could I live with a dog three vampires who were a lot like cats… on most days, and an entire pack of hostile werewolves no more than a few miles away; for the rest of my existence in Forks, Washington? But to my surprise, what walked through the door wasn't an animal that barked or whined like a puppy, but it was led in on a leash by a small auburn haired boy with gray eyes.

It was safe to say the boy was Michael, Lance and Cassie's son, but the creature he led in was obviously the main attraction. I had no idea what to call it, but whatever it was… I loved it immediately. It, or rather HE, was tall at least two feet at the shoulders, and was some sort of cat, I think… I'd never seen a house cat that large before so how could it be a feline? He had a yellow gold fur but was covered in spots and dashes with a large dorsal stripe running along his spine and tail. His piercing amber eyes met mine and it was an instant connection, he didn't think twice about what I was or who else was in the room, he bounded towards me, ripping his leash from Mike's hands in the process and didn't stop until his large feline body was nestled in my lap. I was instantly in love with him, but was he seriously mine?

"Shayde, this is Aiden, your new 'Savannah Cat'." I gave Cass a look that told her I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, "A Savannah Cat is a rare breed that's actually a mix between an African serval and a plain ol' domestic house cat. Aiden here is three-fourths serval… so he's a great hunter and he's great outdoors, plus he's just like a dog! H loves walking on a leash, water, fetch, and even obeys commands like a dog!" All three of them looked excited by this, and I have to admit… I was too… I reached to scratch the now napping cat behind the ears but stopped dead in my tracks when I was no more than an inch from my destination. The reason I had stopped was a sound, a small, and heart-wrenching chirp rang in my ears causing me to freeze.

I looked around the room for the source f the sound, but found nothing. Then my eyes met with little Michael's… he smiled knowingly at me, just that sly little grin of his told me he was playing with me. He'd hidden the chirp's owner behind his back to confuse me, and sadly I'd fallen for it. Cassandra sighed and nudged her son towards me; soon the bed was pretty crowded. Aiden's large body took up a lot of the room, even if half of his body was on me, and then there was Mike, that thing he was hiding and me, the semi-injured teen wolf…. The hidden thing chirped again and this time I wasn't the only one it bothered, Aiden flinched and his ears perked up in Mike's direction while letting out a small growl in annoyance.

This time I wouldn't be teased with whatever was behind the kid's back. I smiled at him with knowing look and listened to his childish giggle as he squirmed in place under my gaze. "Mikey, don't play with Shayde's mind like that… She's your sister now, so BE NICE." Lance scolded, "And besides she' a little banged up right now, so she's not in the BEST of moods…" I glared at my surrogate father, but after hearing that Mike looked me straight in the eyes and smiled as sweetly as he possible could have and pulled his surprise out from behind his back and held it out for me to see.

In his small child hands was a much smaller version of the now sleeping Aiden. Mike set the kitten down on my legs and gently pushed it towards me. The little thing seemed unsure or shy at first, but once it sniffed my outstretched hand it quickly batted it playfully then pounced on top of Aiden, then clung onto my shoulder and chirped again for attention. I laughed at this and began to scratch the kitten behind the ears affectionately, but stopped when Mike opened his mouth to speak, "That one's a girl, and I told Mama that it's better to get 'em young so you can raise them, so we got you two. A big AND a little one!" He grinned up at me; I smiled back, stretching my arm further to ruffle his hair. We all laughed when he snorted upon contact.

After a few moments of laughter and further introduction, I'd decided on naming my new little Savannah kitten "Bastet" or "Bast" for short. Why did I choose to name her after an ancient Egyptian goddess of joy, music, dancing, and just pleasure in general? I'm not entirely sure, myself… But I guess it could have been her piercing sapphire eyes or her stunning silver coat that inspired me to give her that name, or it could have been the excitement and curiosity that shown in her eyes and her expression that reminded me so much of what Bastet specializes in, either way, Her name was and is from that moment on, is Bast. And I couldn't tear my eyes off her coat; the black splotches over the silver mesmerized me.

Once I'd assigned Bast's name I allowed myself to observe my new surroundings. The room looked like it actually had a lot in common with my real room, in size and window/door placement at least. The walls of the rather large room were painted a light blue with high windows, hidden behind curtains which were a darker blue. The walls were decorated with old pictures that looked like they were from the 1920's or something, but there were other pictures that weren't nearly as old looking. I saw pictures of the Volturi (I only knew it was them because Lance also had a picture of them hidden away) but in the photos alongside the Vampire group was a tiny Michael, clad in an impossibly long and uncomfortable looking cloak, and Cassandra who wore similar attire. In the corner of the room was a vanity, complete with another group of pictures including one of me in both my human and wolf form… as a child/pup… a humiliating picture of me of course…

After looking around I turned to Lance and his real family and asked, "So… Where are we exactly? I've never seen any of these pictures… let alone anything in here…"

They all snickered lightly, "Pug, We're still at home! I brought you straight here after I made sure that Mutt ran home." Lance laughed again, "Can you seriously not recognize it?"

"But… That can't be… It's not MY room, or yours, and I've never been in here… so this room can't be a part of our house… can it?" I was totally confused now… there's no WAY I was that unobservant when we first moved in. How could I possibly miss a room this big and bright?!

"Well…." Lance began, "I kinda hid it from you… It's Cassie's room really, well, not 'Room' but her private study I guess…" he admitted sheepishly.

"Hid it? How do you hide a room?" I couldn't bring myself to believe that Lance, my surrogate dad, was smart enough to be able to hide a huge room from me… a high sensitive and skilled werewolf… not possible…right?

"The door's disguised as a bookcase in the hallway… This room also acts as a safe house… I doubted we'd ever need it before, but now that a certain 'friend' of yours knows where we live… well, if his pack decides to become hostile…" Lance left it at that. He hated the idea of going to war against my kind; he always told me that if he did, he'd want me to be the one to kill him afterwards for his 'betrayal' to me.

I sighed, "Dad…" I'd told him time and time again that I'd be on his line of the battle if that were the case, but he never seemed to believe or understand me. I decided to let that topic rest as another question hit me, "Dad? What about school tomorrow? What am I supposed to do about my eye? I can hardly see out of it… not a thing, but shadows and blurs…" as I spoke I lifted a hand to my usually bright blue eye.

Lance's eyebrow rose, "Well, umm…" he looked a little stumped by this; thankfully Cass looked like she had an idea.

"How about out just have your bangs cover that eye?" to me it wasn't the BEST advice to give a freaking out mutant wolf teenager, but whatever floats your boat Cass… "I mean your bangs always cover one eye and obstruct your line of vision anyway, right?" She tilted her head to the side innocently.

I forced a smile, "That could work… I suppose… But the other wolves will know…"

"I doubt that…" It was little Mikey who spoke up next, "If he's a smart wolf, he'll keep it to himself, especially since it's his fault… he may be too ashamed, seeing as to how he injured his imprint while trying to protect her of all things…" All I could do was stare… Mike looked like a sweet, playful little kid, but in reality he was probably well over twenty, and If he could hold his own with the Volturi, then he must have been very well educated… I hadn't thought of that… He acts like a child and has the body of one… but he's got the brains of an adult with a college degree! Unreal…

Regardless, I agreed with Mike. Jake's ego was probably WAY too big to tell the others right? So, I should act like nothing happened when I'm working at his house tomorrow… and I definitely had to remember to get him to explain the imprint thing, I mean I could ask Mike… But c'mon… how degrading to have your seemingly five year old little brother explain something that was natural for my own species?! So I'd wait until I was face to face with the pig-headed male once again.

After a bit of explanation about Cass and Mike, as well as telling them about me and my relations, plus telling the whole family about my new job afterschool working for the Blacks, I was lifted into Lance's arms and carried to my room to prepare for the next day of school and get some more rest… or at least, I thought I'd be able to rest, but when I looked at my clock I noticed I'd been talking to the family all night and I only had an hour and a half before I had to leave for school! MAN! THIS SUCKS!

* * *

**Well, there's Ch. 5! hope you liked it... AND SURPRISE!LANCE HAS A FAMILY AFTER ALL! **

** Oh, and I may be adding a few more haracters along the way... but this is all for no... I think... **

**Next time: How will Jake react to shayde's injury? and whats with Mike? trouble for shayde and her new furry/feline friends is coming up! and how will Cassandra introducing Shayde t the Volturi (aka shayde's #1 fear at the moment)effect everything?! where are Edward, Bella, and the other Cullens in all this?! **

**WELL FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN: _I'll Prove You Wrong! _CHAPTER 6!**

**Read & review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY ALL! I know it took me a SUPER long time to update and im SORRY!! but I had my reasons. Any way!! here's CH.6! WHOOO!! o, & i'dlike to give a special thnk to all my reviewers! I love you guys! ANYWHO If anyone has any ideas for what could happen next or if you just want to take a guess on what I may have in store for our little friends... THEN REVIEW DUH! thanx! and enjoy!**

**Tsuki**

* * *

I know I said 'I hate Mondays', but Tuesdays aren't exactly any better… After staying up ll night meeting the family andgetting used to being blind in one eye, I only had an hour and a half to prepare myself for school andwhat awaited me there… without any sleep… Terrific… So, I gave up on resting and focused more on preparing myself both mentally and physically as much as I could. Since todays weather was actually nice and sunny (much to my disbelief), I chose to wear a sleek pairof black leggings under my favotritered pleated skirt with a pair of knee high black high-heeled boots; for a shirt I wore a plain black tanktop and tied my hair back in a high ponytail with the usual white ribbon. Accessory wise, I pulled a black studded bracelet and a red leather dog collar out from my own vanity chest. I fastened the bacelet aoud my left wrist and the collar smugly around my neck. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I didn't look awful, once satisfied I gave myself a small smile before placing a thin layer of pink lipgloss on my lips and putting on my usual black eyeliner and light purple eyeshadow.

When I was done primping, I still had an hour before I had to go, so, I crept downstairs to get myself an early breakfast. Mikey was in the kitchen when I arrived and to my surprise he was rummaging through the fridge looking for a snack aswell… _'But… Vampires don't eat real food… weird kid…'_ "HEY! What's up, kiddo? " I smiled and giggled when he spun around, clearly surprised by my seemingly sudden appearance.

He smiled sheepishly and held a jar of peanut butter out to me, "I was hungry… and didn't know what to do since bloods off the menu…"

I laughed again at his innocent expression and calmly took the jar from him. "Well I doubt a little Vamp. Like you would enjoy a PB&J… So, how 'boutI make us both something to nibble on until our stomachs decide to call it quits?" He looked confused at first but nodded, regardless. I smiled and went to the fridge and took out a small package that was my own little secret. "Just ait a little while and I'll have this cooked up in no time!" Within seconds I'd opened the box and placed its contents into the already hot frying pan. "ha-ha I can't fire up the grill in time so this'll do, k?" I got no response soI assumed he nodded. I watched the meal fry itself and I flipped it occasionally t keep it from burning. Once It was cooked just right for Mike, I put his half on a plate and continues to cook mine a little longer before putting it on a plate as well. I went to carry them to the bar style counter, but the counter was crowed by three hungry bodies instead of the one that I'd expected.

I smiled at the trio and went back and split my share and Mike's on to two more plates for the drooling felines. When I placed the food in front of them, all of their jaws dropped and drool made itself known… gross… I sat down across from the three and began eating, after a moment of enjoying the taste of my delicious fillet minion, I looked up at my companions and younger brother. Aiden had already licked his plate clean and was beginning to pester Bast for her share, although he quickly realized she wasn't one to mess with when she swiped him across the nose with her deadly little claws and growled; Mike on the other hand, was just starring at the meat which I'd barely cooked and left as much blood on as possible for his Vampire taste buds to enjoy. "What's the matter, Kid?" I reached over the counter and ruffled his hair affectionately and chuckled when he snapped back to reality.

"I…" He looked from me to the cats then to the plate and back to me, "Uh… well… this is… kinda embarrassing…" I looked at him, slightly concerned by what he meant, "But uh…How do I eat this?" I starred at him with a blank expression, he was over twenty and didn't know how to eat a steak? WHAT THE HELL DID THE VOLTURI TEACH THIS KID?! He looked at me so innocently that I had to shake my head to forget my thoughts of going straight to Volterra and beating some sense into the three Vampire 'kings'…. Not even teaching/telling a kid how to eat something other than blood…. How the hell was he supposed to fit it?!

"Well then, I'll teach you, and I'll teach you everything you need to know about life amoung humans, k? I mean, we can't have you living here thinking Blood is the only thing that matters in life, now can we?" I smiled and brushed his bangs out of his face as he shook his head at my relatively rhetorical question.

"NO WE CAN'T!" came a voice I knew all to well from the staircase behind me…. I turned around slowly for dramatic effect and let out a long sigh when my father came into view. "Oh, stop Pug… I'm notTHAT bad…" I gave him a 'yeah right' look, he laughed, "anyway, I completely agree with you, Shayde. Mike has to learn how to fit in with society, so, I want you to keep him with you at all times today alright?" _Oh, hell no…._

"BUT DAD! I have school! And I'm going to La Push afterwards to work for the Blacks! Remember?!" I was completely terrified… after seeing how Jake got just by seeing my dad… how would the whole pack react to little Mikey… This had disaster written all over it…

"No 'Buts', Pug… you're taking him. And if anything happens, you know what I expect you to do. Protect my son, you're brother with all you've got understand?" he gave me a look that I knew meant there was no way out of this… "I already called the school… They said It was fine for you to bring your brother since Cassandra and I are going out of town for a bit… so I expect You both to be ready and on your way asap." With that Lance quickly ran to Mike, hugged him, stole a piece of his steak, popping it in his mouth, then spitting it out in the sink once he'd sucked every last drop of blood from the poor sliver, and running back upstairs before I could protest. Damn vampire speed….

I sighed and gave up, I turned to Mike while stuffing more steak in my mouth. He was beaming, sucking on the steak like Lance had earlier and probably thinking of how fun it would be to hang with me all day in the world of the humans… wait… the sun was out wasn't it? I quickly ran to the kitchen window and looked up at the sky…. Dammit… there goes my excuse… The glimmer of sun I'd seen this morning was completely gone, covered by a thick layer of cloud that stretched of miles…I looked back into Mike's now fiery gold eyes as he released the last of the now unbearably dry meat. He was such a nice kid… Why were werewolves so hostile towards them? What if I couldn't protect Mikey from the others? I sighed again as I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. "I need you ready in ten minutes, Kiddo!" I exclaimed, trying to hide the worry in my tone, "You're going to your first day of high school!" He looked at me for a split second before he vanished upstairs, the only thing I heard the whole time was his door slam, andeven that was to quiet for a normal human to hear. With in seconds he was by my side in the kitchen, and helping me wash the dishes.

Once finished we said goodbye to the cats and our parents before hopping into the car and rolling down the driveway. While driving down the long, hidden forks road I took in Mike's chosen attire. He'd picked what looked like a bright red shirt which poked out of the bottom of the pitch black hoodie sweatshirt he wore, He'd also picked out a relatively nice pair of baggy jeans and an old pair of sneakers. On top of it all he wore a deep crimson and black beanie that covered most of his head, its hem rested just above his blazing eyes. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, this little vampire was my only true friend in this little town… so far at least…

* * *

"Hey Sis, look!" Mikey pointed out a ways in front of us at a small opening in the trees, he was extactic, but I knew all to well who was in the car. As the old rusty truck pulled from the drive way I couldn't help but yell at mike to cover his ear and as soon as he did, I went horn happy. I honked away until the truck came to a full blown stop in front of me. Bella jumped out of the truck and stomped towards us, I was slightly surprised since Edward and another little vampire climbed out of the passenger side of the truck.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She screamed as I climbed out of the car to meet her, we were still ahead of schedule so I think we had enough time to chat for a bit, at least to introduce Mike to the gang.

"Well, I wanted you to stop…." I muttered innocently looking from one face to the next. Edward look slightly surprised but he was smiling none-the-less, the little black haired one, however, was utterly shocked. "Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Shayde, and this is Mikey my little brother," I said nodding towards the little vampire who was currently clinging to my leg for dear life. "Mike, This is the gang. Meet: Bella, her new husband Edward, and… umm…"

"I'm Alice…"

"—And Alice. Their vampires like you so don't be shy or anything." I smiled at the little guy, reassuring him to step forward. When he did I smiled again and Bella laughed at the shy expression on his face.

"Hi there, It's nice to meet you Mike, I'm Bella, I'm a friend of your… sister?" she looked unsure at the last part.

"What's with that look? My dad Just happened to introduce me to him last night… But he's definitely my brother… and I know… it's unheard of… a werewolf with a vampire for a brother, and mother…" I sighed and shook my head, "But, eh, they're all cool." I ruffled the beanie on Miked head, earning me a cold hard glare.

"I see… So where were you going with him? Don't you have school?" Bella asked, but once she did Edward went Livid.

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM THERE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" _Damn… I forgot his annoying…'gift'…_

"Why not? Besides I have no other choice, this is a direct order from Dad… I'm sure we'll be ok… I mean as long as I keep my guard up, no one in La Push will even know he's there…" That's when they all went rigid. Bella started shaking and slowly stood and clutched to Edwards arm, Edward growled loudly and took a step forward, and Alice… well she looked royally pissed with a hint of worry and devastation.

"Sis, We should go! We're late!" Mike grabbed a pleat of my skirt and started tugging it towards the car (**A/N: She's driving Lance's huge ugly car since her car's still in La Push)**, panic was written all over his face, making me worry as well. I started to follow his lead and head to the car but I was stopped by two angry vampires and a shaking human girl.

"Don't…" Bella whispered quietly, "They'll kill you… and us…"

"You Can NOT break the treaty under any circumstances!" Edward seethed, Alice growled at me…

"I'm not breaking any treaty ok? Mike's a vegetarian and I'll protect him with my life, besides something tells me Jake won't touch him… I won't let him or any of the others anywhere near him I swear, besides we aren't part of you coven so We aren't included in your treaty… so relax… and let me pass!" I growled at them, warning them that I'd fight if need be, "I'm Sorry but I have to go now…" I snuck past their frozen faces, taking extra precautions as I climbed into the drivers seat and started the car. As I drove away I looked back at the trio who still stood starring after me from their previous spots. I looked at Mike who was slightly shaking in his seat, I reached over and rubbed his shoulder reassuringly, hoping to calm not only him but myself as well.

* * *

We pulled up to the school and surprisingly we were still early, perfect. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran to Mikes side of the car, picked him up out of his seat and carried himto the school's small greenhouse. "Here!" I shouted as I began stuffing things into his pockets as best as I could. When I finished I stepped back to observe my work. Everything from dirt to tree bark and flowers was shoved and stuffed into every pocket I could find… Making him look a bit fatter than he really was, I sniffed the air with him from a distance then closer until I determined exactly how far I'd have to keep the others from him in order to keep his identity a secret. _Ok…. About 10-15 feet should do it…. Unless they have better noses then me… crap I hate being a freak…_

Only 5 minutes before the first warning bell and I was already in my seat with Mike in my lap, waiting for English to begin. One by one my classmates entered, and one by one they began whispering about me and Mike until the Teacher came in and began speaking. "Alright everyone! To your seats, please! We have a lot to cover today, and as I'm sure many of you have noticed, we have an extra little body in our classroom today. Shayde, would you please introduce us?" he gestured towards me, I groaned…. I hate publicspeaking… even if its just to introduce someone like Mike…

"Let's get this over with shall we?" I lifted Mike up and placed him on my desk so he was standing above all the others for them to see, "This is Mike, my little brother… He's staying with me while our parents are out of town, he's a nice kid, so please be nice." Unfortunately, due to my Japanese upbringing… I had a bit of a nasty habit… I bowed slightly… how embarrassing! To BOW to your entire class and demote yourself in front of your kid brother?! And of all things I was in the wrong place to BOW… I was in AMERICA! WASHINGTON STATE! Man… I'm such a freak…

When I straightened I was completely red, I cleared my throat, lifted Mike back into my lap and sat quietly at my desk to await the dismissal bell. The teacher finished his lecture early today, despite saying we had a lot to do, we actually had a lot of free time at the end of the period, so, I sat there with Mike sitting cross-legged on my desk and we talked about completely random subjects…such as: Volterra, the Volturi, power rangers, poke'mon, digimon, random cartoons, music (we actually argued about the best music types for a bit), more bloody foods for him to try, what human food tasted like to me, why he wouldn't like it, etc.

"…No, Final Fantasy is clearly the best rpg video game out there, NOT Dynasty warriors!" I rebutledto his earlier claim.

"NO! Dynasty Warriors kicks FF's over-done BUTT!" and so the war began…

"Final Fantasy!"

"Dynasty Warriors!"

"FINAL FAN--" I stopped abruptly when a familiar scent hit my delicate nose, Jake was on his way to class… I was hoping he'd actually ditched! CRAP! And he sits right next to me! Gotta hide! Gotta hide Mike! I jumped out of my seat and hoisted Mike into my arms just as the class door swung open and Jake ran in yelling at the top of his lungs:

"SORRY I'M SO LATE MR. S.! I GOT—" He froze when he reached the teachers desk, then slowly turned towards me. Luckily I was fast enough to shove Mike in a closet in the back of the room just before our eyes met. The whole class was starring at us, well mainly me since they'd all just witnessed me locking my little brother in a dark closet… there goes my chances for friends at this high school… "What did you just…" Jake began to ask but the teacher cut in.

"THAT DOES IT! EVERYONE TO YOUR SEATS! NOW! SHAYDE LET THE BOY OUT IMMEDIATELY AND SIT DOWN! That means you as well Mr. Black…" The poor man was pissed, that much was obvious…

Now I was definitely freaking out… Mike was now sitting in a spare chair beside me, on my other side was an EXTREMELY confused and pissed off Jacob Black… How am I supposed to get outta this one?! As class went on I tried to stay focused on watching mike doodle on my sketch pad and helping him whenever he couldn't quite draw something. Like a duck or swan, correctly; unfortunately that would only save me from Jake's death glares until the bell rang… and wouldn't ya know it? The bell rang not much longer after I'd finally been able to almost completely ignore Jake…



Not wanting to risk a fight I grabbed my things, threw mike over my shoulder and sprinted for the door… Just my freakishly bad luck… Jake's pack members had decided to wait for him outside of our class today! Man… I was screwed…

"What… Is THAT?" I heard a deadly growl of a demanding question rumble out of the very pissed werewolf that was now behind me. I swerved to meet his gaze, all the while tucking Mike (despite his protests) into my arms as much as I could in a poor attempt to Hide his scent.

"Uhhmmm… Well, I-" I stumbled over my explanations as the others circled in around us. Trapped like a rat… Damn…

"Answer me Shayde…" Jake took another step toward me and my new little brother, I couldn't help but let out a protective growl. It almost hurt to see him take a small step back with that crushed expression on his face. Sadly, it had to be done…

"Jake, I.." I couldn't believe what I was doing… I'd finally found a Wolf pack that might accept me, and here I was about to betray them?! What was wrong with me?! Still… Mike was family now… even though I just met him… "Jacob, this is Michael, my younger brother. And I'm sorry but if you have a problem with him, then you have a problem with me. Touch him, and I won't hesitate to do everything in my power to take every last one of you down." I somehow managed not to stumble over my words, I'd even managed to sound strong and threatening,a little, and judging by the way Jake was looking at me, I'd say my threat had sunken in…big time.

His friends on the other hand looked like they wanted to eat me for lunch. "You… BITCH!" one of them screamed as he took a large step forward, causing me to let out an even more threatening growl… I had to let them know I meant business. "Don't you realize what that THING is?!" He continued, ignoring all the looks we were probably getting from passing students.

Finally, Mike broke down… even though he was over twenty by now… he was still a child no older than five. He clung to my body and cried… or atleast… he would be crying if Vampires had tears… He sobbed dryly into my shirt and screamed about how he wanted to go home, to get away from the danger that was swallowing us both whole. I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms tightly around my brother… The one I'd always dreamed of having… There was no way I'd ever want him to feel like he did at this very moment… it was enough to break my heart. "Shhh… Its alright Mikey… everything will be fine, I promise… we'll be just fine…" I whispered reassuringly into his small ear, "I'll get you home safe and sound… no matter what ok? No matter what…" I swore to him as well as myself. I picked him up as though he weighed nothing and cradled him into my chest as he continued to cry into the crook of my neck. It was then that I turned to face Jacob Black. At this moment, I couldn't help but hate every last one of them. I glared, hard and strong into the eyes of the man that claimed I was his so called 'imprint' and spoke… this time my voice was shakey, I was crying too. "Are you _beasts_ happy? Now that you've made a small child, who had no choice in becoming what he is, cry and scream in fear? You're sick!" I spat at his feet and watched his every move, just in case he didn't handle insults to well…

"You done?" I gasped, his voice was almost non existent, it was as if he wasn't really there at all… like the slightest change in the wind and he'd blow away… I didn't know what I did… but Jacob Black was talking as if he'd just had his heart stomped on by God himself… I stepped back cautiously and nodded slowly… unsure of how to react… "You stupid girl… do you even know what you're doing to me?"

I gulped and took another step back. I let out a small shriek when I bumped into one of the other wolfmen. Damn… he'd been standing to the left of me which meant I couldn't see him at all! Damn blindness! He growled and made a quick move for Mike, I Gasped and swung to protect him. Luckily, being half blind hadn't messed with my aim much. The backside of my handconnected with his jaw and sent him stumbling backwards. "Bitch! You broke my jaw!" Damn… It was Paul… the hotheaded jackass of the pack… just my luck. I couldn't see where he was coming from with my left eye… so I was literally screwed. I heard his feet shuffle as he pouced at me, quickly I curled my small frame around Mike's even smaller one and bit back the tears as I waited for the pain to hit me. Surprisingly it never did. After a few long moments of shocked silence I slowly lifted Mike again andturned to see what had stopped Paul's attack. Jacob Black. He was standing between us with his back to me. Paul's face was bleeding… surely it wasn't from my backhanding him… Could Jake have puched him? But… why?

"We had a deal… you're working for my dad now right? You never signed a contract that your little brother couldn't come with you… besides… what ever you did to cover his scent did the trick…I thought I was going crazy earlier… until I saw his eyes... Just keep an eye on him, k? He's only allowed at my house…" he turned to look at me over his shoulder… I was crying again, this time there was no holding back. This man had just met me not long ago… yet here he was letting in the enemy for me… what a weird guy… Unfortunately he didn't know I was crying in happiness… because he flipped out…. "SHAYDE?! WHA-WHATS WRONG? IS IS THAT NOT ENOUGH? I'M SURE IF I TALKED TO SAM YOU COULD TAKE HIM TO THE BEACH OR SOMETHING!"

Okay… this had gone on long enough… I set Mike down calmly and turned on my best hatred glare on Jake. He stummbled back a bit, he looked horrified and hurt. I smiled evilly. "THANK YOU!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and pounced on the dark giant. He gasped, clearly unsure of what had just happened. I hugged him with all my might and thanked him repeatedly before releasing him and swiftly picking up Mike and skipping to my next class, noteven paying any attention to the pissed pack of wolves that I left in my wake. All I was thinking about was how Jake might have looked at that moment, but of course I didn't have the guts to ruin the surprise and turn to look. I just kept trotting with Mike staring behind us andI skidded around another corner.

* * *

After a day full of dragging Mike around school and trying to keep him from biting anything… We sat together in Lance's Suburban facing out the back while we waited for Jake. I'd tried Looking for Jake's rabbit, notit soon became clear that he probably intended on getting a ride home from me today, since it was nowhere to be found. So, there we sat, in the trunk… telling really old and dead jokes for what felt like hours… I was sure I'd pass out when a loud knocking sound snapped me out of my own little world. I turned to look at the offender and found Jake, he looked stiff and annoyed, so I tried smiling innocently to appease him. To my luck, it worked, he sighed andsmiled weakly before walking around to the driver side door and getting in. I made sure to beat him to it. There was no way in hell I was going to let him ruin this car too.

"What are you doing?" he asked, alittle startled at my sudden appearance in the drivers seat. I smiled wickedly and motioned for him to walk around the car and get in the passengers seat. He huffed, "You are the weirdest girl I've ever met…"

I turned to check that Mike was buckled into the back seat, smiled and ruffled his hair once he was. Which of course earned me a snapping of his teeth and a grunt. I laughed. "Not funny!" Jake yelled, "He could have turned you to the darkside like that!" he snapped to emphasize his point, I giggled again.

"Chill, wolf boy, we're all on the darkside here. Besides, Mike's harmless… and he needs me around, otherwise he'd be stuck with our freakishly abnormal parents. "I sneered at my kid brother, showing him that I meant business. If he tried to cutme off, he'd be doomed to a life of eternity with those two. He got my point, crossed his little arms over his chest andbegan grumbling under his breath.

"Can we go? I'm not exactly comfortable with being trapped in a closed space with _him _yet…" Jake was complaining… how unbecoming of a male… I sighed and stared the car. Dj Sammy's techno version of Bryan Adam's _We're in Heaven_ came onto the radio as I pulled out of the school driveway. I gasped excitedly and turned the volume on full blast. Singing to the revised words as best I could.

Jake and Mike groaned simultaneously. Mike and I had already established on the way to school that he hated girly songs I.E. We're in Heaven. I smacked their hands away one by one as each tried to reach for the volume control on the dash board. "if you two don't knock it off I'll make you listen to it repeatedly from this day forward until its so stuck in your heads that you'll remember it when you both eighty!" I warned as the song ended, I hit the back button to restart the song so they knew that I meant business, once again they groaned and whined like children while I ignored them and sang to the song that I already KNEW I'd be singing, even when I was 100!

After the fourthgo around of the song we pulled upto Jake's house, Mike andJake both ripped themselves out of the car and began complaining and yelling about my choice in torture/ music. I laughed sarcastically at their weak little insults and squealed when My 'baby' came into veiw as we walked closer towards the house. "YAY! GOOD AS NEW!! But how did you fix it so quickly? That was a HUGE dent!" I was amazed, it looked as if It had just come from the dealers, there was no sign of the dent that Jake's oversized wolfman head had made before.

"Heh… well, I knew you were pissed and you seemed so attached to it so I fixed her up for you… even before I-- What are you doing?" the smug look he'd gotten vanished when he saw what I was doing. I COULDN'T HELP IT! I missed my baby! Yes… that's right… I was hugging and placing small kisses on the cars hood… pathetic…I know. I smiled shepishly and peeled myself from the car and walked towards the house. Mike ran upto me and clutched my hand, clearly still frightened at the idea of being on Werewolf territory. Behind me I could hear Jake stifle a laugh as we walked through the door which led to the kitchen. "DAD! We're home! Huh… Guess he went fishing…"

"Or he's avoiding us." Mike muttered into my arm. I knelt down to ask him what he meant but he was way ahead of me. He pointed to the fridge where a single note stood out among the several letters and pictures of who I presumed to be family. The note read loud and clear:

_**Jake— **_

__

_**Went out. Tell Shayde I say hi. **_

_**Be home late. didn't want to cause**_

_**Complications… the boys told me about our 'guest'**_

_**See you tonight,**_

_**--Dad**_

"hm… Guess You're right Mikey… Well We've got a lot of work to do! If you help me out we can get home sooner and I'll make you some more of my 'special' snack, k?!" I tried to sound enthusiastic, but what billy had written hurt alittle. Would the hatred between the vampires and werewolves ever end? Both boys must have seen through my little act, they were looking at me with pity… joy… still Mikey put on a bright smile.

"YEAH! Let's do this thing!" he made a strong man pose and all of us burst out laughing, even Jake. For the next few hours the three of us worked diligently, I made sure to be cleaning somewhere near Mike just in case, while Jake seemed to be staying alittle closer to me than was necessary in this house.

"Say Jake?" I spoke as I dusted the photos that lined the hallway, he answered with a simple 'hm?' "You never did explain… What exactly is an 'Imprint' ?"

He chocked on nothing. "Wh-what?! You mean you weren't just kidding before?!" he looked at me as if I were some weird mutant being that had just appeared in front of him and propsed… Annoyed, I nodded. "Well, uhh… you see… an Imprint is… well its not like.. oh I don't know! It's a… a Soulmate! Yeah! And for every werewolf there is an imprint. Usually that imprint is human but I guess in our case…"

"What about 'our case'? Are you trying to tell me that I'm even more of a freak than I originally thought? And a soulmate? Are you serious? Is that all? Since I for one have been alive for quite awhile and so far… no soulmate! And we JUST met! How could you possibly know if we were soulmates?" I was asking questions a mile-a-minute, but I couldn't stop. None of this made sense to me.

He still looked dumbfounded… great… I opened my mouth to speak or ask more questions but Mike beat me to it. "You're saying that you're a werewolf but you don't know the basics of being a werewolf?!"



I sighed, how humiliating… my vampire little brother seems to know more about werewolves than I do! "Just get on with it…" I muttered quietly, knowing Jake would hear.

"Ok, well, I'm sure you know what a soulmate is right?, " I nodded, he continued, "K, so as I said before every wolf there's an imprint, andthe way a werewolf knows that it's found it imprint, or soulmate, is when they first see eachother, kind of like love at first sight. And, after the realization is made the wolf does whatever is necessary to make its imprint happy. Whether it be as friends or lovers, all that matters to the werewolf is that its soulmateis happy… I never really understood how it was possible until it happened to me… with you…" He was dead serious… and I was totally creeped out. For starters I'd just figured out I'm even more defective than was originally thought, since I don't have the whole imprint thing going on, and second, I just met this guy not long ago, and here he was practically saying he'd die in order to make me happy.

"Well, uh you see.. I…" I was completely lost for words… Luckily, Mike had something to say… every though I wasn't exactly sure I liked it.

"AND! Now's when you to slowly lean forward and kiss, remember?" That smug little brat, I wanted to throttle him right there and then if I wasn't blushing so badly. Seeing that Jake was also completely red in the face, I made a jump for Mike.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PUNK!" I yelled as I chased the mini terror around the Black's home. Despite my HUGE but temporary hatred for him, I also couldn't help but want to pick him up and hug him right then and there for getting me out of that awkward moment. "MIKEY!!"

After I'd finally cornered and given Mikey a piece of my mind, we all finished cleaning in a slight hurry, especially since there was still a very awkward type of air hanging over mine andJake's heads… It was now sometime around 7:30, and Mike andI were expected at home around8, so we bothclimbed into the suburban, ready for a long night in a house full of hyperactive vampires… "Hey!" Jake called from the otherside of the car door, he even tapped the driver's side window, I calmy rolled down the window and looked at jake with an expression that said 'what now?' He huffed and continued, "Aren't you going to take your car back? Anddo you really think its safe for you to drive with only one eye?"

I glared at him, "There's nothing we can do about my eye, and I drove all day today, I'll be fine. As for my car…" I stole one longing look at my baby, "well, I'll come get it tomorrow. I'll run to school and I'll catch a lift with one of you guys, ok? Or I'll just run here too. Either's fine with me."

He laughed, "Sure I'll give ya a lift tomorrow, I'll even come pick you up in the morning and take you to school!" God, was it just me? Or was wolf boy here being alittleto happy aboutdriving me around?

"Uh… in the morning huh? You do realize that you'd have to drive through forks than to my house, past the Cullens, and then to my house? Which is also full of vampires?" Clearly he was bothered when I mentioned the Cullen family and my family, he'd stiffened but still somehow managed to force a wide grin onto his face.

"I-I know… but I'll be there! We can't have you running around as a wolf and risking having our cover blown. I should be fine as long as I don't think about it to much…" He didn't look to sure… but I wanted to believe him for some weird reason.

"Alright then, my house at 7 o'clock. Don't be late. " I glared again just to be sure he got the message as I handed hima small piece of paper with my address on it. He smiled like a dope andwaved as we drove off. Why do I keep getting into these things?!

Thirty minutes later, Mike and I were climbing out of the car andheaded for the kitchen. Everything was fine as I headed towards my room to change into something more pajama like while Mike lgot out the plates for my dinner andthe cats. Everything was fine until I reached for my door knob. The moment my door was opened even just a tiny crack two masses of fur, one small one large, charged and pounced onto me, succeeding in knocking me to the floor while they acted very noncat like. "BAST! AIDEN! WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled trying to force them to let me back onto my feet.

"YOU SAID A BAD WORD!" Mike screeched from the bottom of the stairs.

"little punk…" I muttered while I dragged the over grown felines back into my room. "now c'mon guys was that really nessesscary?! I could havecracked my skull open again!" both cats mewled and bowed their fully little heads all while flicking their tails back and forth at a steady pace… they obviously weren't done harassing me yet… Unfortunately for them, I held all the cards. "Continue to act like this and I won't be feeding you any of my special snack anymore!" That shut 'em up! Shayde: 1 Cats:0

After that we all went down stairs and ate then watched some t.v., butsoon I had to give into the exhaustion of today and went to bed. Not until after I made sure Mike would be ok in his room, and Lance and Cass were home.

* * *

The next morning, Wednesday, I got up alittle early to take a shower and get ready. Today I wore baggy jeans, that would have probably looked better on a guy, another tight fitting black T-shirt under my usual baggy black sweatshirt. And of course my long black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, all except for my bangs that hung loosely over my damaged bright teal eye. After inspecting my choice in clothes andputting on my make up, I headed downstairs with my backpack slung over my shoulder and Bast tucked under my arm. For some odd reason, Aidenwas nowhere to be found this morning, but I had no reason to worry as long as he showed up for breakfast.

I went down the stairs and turned the corner to enter the kitchen as I did ever morning, but today something was different, really different. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw it. A strange unknown boy, about my age… maybe 18 or 19 was rummaging through my fridge… and had his hands on my special snack! "HEY!" I screamed, "Who the hell are you?!" the boy turned and dropped the box, its delicious contents falling all over the floor. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. I was pissed, and alittle scared of the stranger, and to make things worse, I heard the sound of Jake's rabbit's engine make its way to the house and park outside… life just keeps getting better and better here in Forks…

* * *

**WHOOO! another ch. down! lol ok guys... its time for me to be alittle unfair ok? but hopefully it'll buy me sometime to make th next CH. really cool!**

**I won't giving you hints on what happens next anymore, unless i feel REALLY generous! ok?and 2nd, From now on I wont be updating anymore ch.s until I get atleast 4 new reviews... ok?**

**GREAT! runs & hides under desk 2 avoid being pummeled by dangerous objects from angery readers I still love y all though! **

**R&R! i mean it!**

**Tsuki**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY!! Tsuki here! I'm back with a new chappie! YAY! ok this one isn't as long as my last CH but it'll have to do. **

**BT! i should be updating more often now that schools out! but the rules still apply. I need reviews in orer to put up another CH SO R&R people!**

**THANKS TO EVERY1 THATS REVIEWED SO FAR! LOVE YA ALL!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"HEY!" I screamed, "Who the hell are you?!" the boy turned and dropped the box, its delicious contents falling all over the floor. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. I was pissed, and a little scared of the stranger, and to make things worse, I heard the sound of Jake's rabbit's engine make its way to the house and parking outside… life just keeps getting better and better here in Forks…

* * *

**_CHAPTER 7_**

* * *

"I-I uhhh…" The boy began, he wasn't bad looking at least. He was tall, naturally, with rugged straight blond hair, almost golden, that was somewhat long. He word a loose pair of baggy jeans that looked an awful lot like mine, and a loose black Long sleeved shirt under a dark blue t-shirt. His Piercing bronze eyes were mesmerizing against his semi-tanned skin… "Well, ya see…" even his voice was dreamy…

Bast mewed from under my arm again and began squirming around to the point where I had to drop her. "BAST NO!" I yelled but she'd already charged for the boy and leaped into his arms, she was even purring affectionately for him. Just who was this punk? "Who are you?!" I demanded, I'd get my answer one way or another…

"Wait, Shayde its not what you think!" he was shaking for some reason, it threatened me a little I admit. Still, I forced myself to take a step forward, I had to make this quick other wise Jake would come it and investigate.

"How do you know my name?" I reached for the counter and grabbed to closest thing that could be used as a potential weapon, luckily it was a knife, what wasn't so lucky was that I grabbed it from the wrong end, slicing my hand open in a large clean cut across my palm. "SHIT!" I hissed, forcing myself not to recoil in pain I flipped the knife around and faced the intruder who now held Bast hostage.

"SHAYDE! WHAT'S WRONG?!" a frantic voice came from the porch, "SHAYDE! THAT'S IT I'M COMING IN!" and as promised a giant wolf burst through the door and lunged into the kitchen behind me. I tilted my head just enough so I could see Jake, he was standing incredibly stiff with his dagger like wolf's fangs gleaming at the intruder in front of me.

"Don't do anything stupid, Jake… I need answers and my cat back before he gets teared limb from limb…" I inched closer to the boy, knife in hand, and smiled wickedly, "Here that boy? Start talking or the wolf and I attack, and we mean business…" I waved the knife a little, to show that I meant it.

The boy groaned, "Please, you can't be serious!" He tried to step back but bumped into the kitchen counter instead. Jake let out a wolfish laugh/snort and stepped closer to me. He 

continued growling as he nuzzled his nose into my bleeding palm, forcing me to switch the knife over to my other hand. Jake licked the blood from my palm and I couldn't help but giggle quietly at how childish he was acting at such a time. The boy was this and made a disgusted face, "Oh, yuck…" he spat.

Jake and I snapped out of our little daze and faced him again with cold stares. "Get talking!" I ordered again, this time accompanied by a threatening bark from Jake. The boy stiffened and hissed. _Wait… Hissed?_ I was completely confused now, Humans don't hiss. "What are you?" I asked in a softer tone, I wanted answers more than ever now, and force wasn't getting me much so far.

He took his Fierce Golden gaze from Jake and turned them to me. "Not human…" was the only answer I got before Lance, Cassandra and Mike came running down the stairs.

Upon sight of the strange boy and Jake they all froze and gasped. "Shayde! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?!" Cassandra more yelled than asked.

Mike was having a fit now that he'd noticed my 'special snack' had been scattered all over the floor thanks to the ingrate before me. "THE FOOD!" he screamed before going into near hysterics.

And Lance… Well, Lance was just Lance. He had a big dumb grin on his face and exclaimed, "MY! How nice to have company! I'm glad you've made so many new friends in such a short time Pug!" this was a moment when I wish I hadn't have made a bond with him all those years ago, I just wanted to throttle him.

Beside me, Jake's large wolf form began shaking hysterically. I thought for a second that he was losing control and would attack one of my family but quickly changed my mind when I heard a wolfish grunt sound come from his throat… THE GIANT CANINE WAS LAUGHING AT ME! "JAKE!" I scolded, smacking him right in the face with my still bleeding hand. Thankfully he stopped almost immediately, giving me a small growl in protest.

At this all the vampires present and the boy began giggling. "WHAT?! WHAT'S SO FUNNY?! WHY ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING?!" I screamed. They weren't making any sense! And the boy was hardly in any position to be laughing!

"P-Pug…" Lance was desperately trying to hold in his laughter, "Lo-look in a mirror… a-and… look at your Wolfy fr-friend too while you're at it!" at that he burst into a giggle fit.. again…making me want to throttle him.

"Wait… what?" I completely forgot about the intruder for a moment as I lifted the knife to my face in order to inspect my reflection. Not only were both of my eyes uncovered, staring back at 

me in shock, one royal blue, the other a blind bright teal; but my face was covered, in blood splatters from my earlier incident with the very knife I was holding, and bits of meat remains that were once a part of my special snack… I gasped and turned to Jake. When I saw jake's face I couldn't help but giggle. Directly in the middle of his face, smack dab in between his eyes was a splattered hand print that must have been a result from my smacking him earlier with my injured hand. Not only was the mark funny, but the look on his Wolfyfeatures was priceless. The kind that could only be fully effective if one was actually there to see it. His deep black eyes were wide and strained in what seemed to be a mixture of fury and horror, his mouth hung open, his jaw looking like it'd come completely unhinged; His nose wrinkled as if he'd smelled a skunk, and his body was still completely ridged as if he planned to attack at any given second, but didn't know which direction to go.

I burst into laughter at his bafflement, but soon I calmed down and turned to face the intruder once more. "Alright, Bub… Now tell me who the hell are yo--" I stopped and stared at the spot he'd been standing. The boy was gone. Vanished into thin air! Even Jake seemed shaken up by it, he was shaking again and vigorously looking all over the room in search of him, all while growling. I turned to my family, eyes wide in disbelief, "WHERE'D HE GO?!"

Lance shrugged, Mike shook his head 'no' and Cass exclaimed innocently, "GASP! How did that boy do that?! I have ABSOLUTELY NOOO IDEA WHERE HE WENT OFF TO!" she was so fake… I gave them all meaningful death glares and stomped to my room where I found Bast snoozing on my bed, Aiden still nowhere in sight.

"Man this is gunna be a long day…" I muttered into Bast's forehead as I picked her up and cuddled her to my chest. Jake stumbled into the room not long after I set the kitten down on my pillow. "Can I help you? Or is trespassing in female territory something you like to make a habit of?" I asked in a sugar coated tone as I quickly took my ribbon out of my hair, letting the long black tresses fall over my shoulders and tying it swiftly and sloppily around my injured and still bleeding hand.

"Uh… well… I was wondering if we could go now… Please? This house smells so sweet I feel like I'm going to pass out any minute!" He took in a deep breath as he crossed the thresh-hold and sighed, "Except in here… It smells nice… like, what is it… Vanilla? Cats? Wolves and forest? This is your room right?"

"Duh. Hence the Wolfy non-dead aroma, moron." I spat, purposely swinging my bag up and smacking him in his suddenly clean face, "C'mon… before we're late…"

Unsurprisingly, I beat him to the car, it was pretty easy considering he felt like puking and was wearing my father's clothing… I couldn't help but chuckle when I took in his appearance once we were out of my room. Not only did he look like a zombie, but he was dressed in my dad's _'2 _

_kool 4 u' _blue T-shirt that he'd gotten as a souvenir from our last trip to a ski resort (complete with icon of a penguin in a hammock), and a pair of Lance's old Hawaii print swim trunks. Complete with pukka shell bracelet and over-sized leather flipflops. (I don't even know why Lance has these things… he's a vampire and can't go into the sun… beach attire not necessary!)

I couldn't help but continue my giggle fit when Jake climbed into the drivers seat and started the car. "What?" His voice was weak like he was going to get sick any moment, "Its not THAT bad is it?" he looked at me with a look that only a child could pull off, with a mix of horror, plea, and devastation. I burst into a new wave of laughter, he groaned and pulled out of the drive way. Once we were on the road I peeked at the dashboard clock and groaned myself. "Hm? What is it?"

I laughed nervously and began messing with my seatbelt, "I completely forgot about them… man this might be bad…. Uhh… you wanna pullover for awhile and wait?"

"Wait? For what?" he kept driving, I wanted to slap myself for not expecting something like this to happen.

"That…" I pointed ahead, Jake slammed on the brakes and stared at what was no more than thirty feet in front of us. "Right on time..." I muttered, unbuckling my seat belt and climbing out of the Rabbit, Jake hissed something that sounded like an order for me to stay still. Naturally I ignored him and continued walking towards the rusty old truck that had slammed to a halt in front of me. "HEY BELL!" I tried to sound enthusiastic as she slowly climbed out and walked up to me. She smiled weakly while Edward got out of the passenger seat and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. I smiled at them, so happy that human and vampire could be together like this… if only it were the same for vampires and werewolves…

"Shayde…" Edward greeted, thought his attention was more focused on what was behind me. Bella was shaking slightly, as if she were going to cry.

"Hey guys… umm… sorry… I was hoping to avoid this… at least for a little while longer…"

"Jake…" Bella gasped. I turned my head to see Jake slowly pulling himself from the safety of the Rabbit. If he looked ill before, he looked like the walking dead now… no offense to the Cullens of course.

"H-hey…" Jake mumbled, shooting all three of us a subtle glare. He stood back by the car, his hands hidden deep in the pockets of his shorts. He had his head down but was staring at us from under his brow and lashes.

Seeing the way Bella and Jake reacted to one another was enough to make any persons heart cringe. After several minutes of tense silence I turned and thought directly at Edward, he 

looked at me nodded and loosened his grip on Bella to look at his watch. "It's about 7:30 now…"

I nodded my thanks and headed back to the car, "Nice seeing you two, but we're going to be late for class so… I'll see ya later!" Jake had already climbed back into the drivers seat, I was about to join him inside but Edward and Bella stopped me.

"Shayde…" Bella began, "This weekend… we thought it might be nice to meet your family… if that's alright with you…" she looked down, Edward gave her shoulders a small squeeze.

"ha-ha sure! You bet, we'll be there!" I smiled and waved as I was closing the car door behind me Edward spoke.

"Shayde… be careful with that hand…" he spoke in a normal indifferent tone, knowing I'd hear him with my enhanced hearing. I nodded, cradling said injured hand to my chest as Jake didn't hesitate on pulling back onto the road and driving past them. We rode in silence the rest of the way to school.

* * *

Lunch

I walked into the cafeteria, got my food and sat at an empty table in the corner of the room. I hoped that Jake or the other pack mates wouldn't notice me, especially after this morning. All throughout English, Jake had avoided making any eye contact with me and flinched when I touched his shoulder to get his attention, when all I wanted was to borrow his eraser… So not only was I sitting alone, trying to avoid more rejection from certain Wolfy people, I was also trying to ignore the burning sensation in my hand that I'd been hiding in my pocket all day. I was honestly a little hurt that Jake didn't even seem to notice the continuous bleeding that was coming from my hand. I mean even Edward seemed more concerned with my sloppy dressing of my wound…

More kids were filing into the room bit by bit, soon Jake and his friends entered as well, but only Embry and Quil seemed to notice me. I watched from the corner of my good eye was Embry nudged Jake and pointed in my direction. Jake looked at me for a split second then continued walking towards the food line. Everyone followed as I knew they would. All except Embry and Quil.

I tried to ignore the two boys who were walking towards me, focusing on picking up the soda can that was resting infrontof me. I regretted it instantly. I'd reached for it with my bad hand and unleashed a whole new wave of pain once contact was made with the small can of doom. I gasped and quickly drew my hand back to my chest.

Unfortunately the small mewl sound I made when my hand made contact with my chest drew attention from ALL the wolves. Even Jake looked at me in alarm from his spot in line. After meeting his gaze I flinched away, hating that he only noticed me when he thought I was hurt or in danger… I quickly grabbed my back pack, food and soda, ignoring the pain that shot up my arm and darted out of the cafeteria away from their stares and the looks other students were giving me.

I ran to my next period class and crouched in between two bushes that sat next to the door way, with my small size and dark clothing, the only thing that would have allowed a normal person to find me was a pale skin, but my scent would have made it easy for the wolves to find me… which they did. Luckily it was just Embry and Quil who were after me.

"Hey… why'd you run off like that?" Embry began.

"Yeah, and what's with you and Jacob? And your hand?" Quil continued.

I groaned and leaned my head back against the side of the building. "I ran off like that BECAUSE of Jake… and everyone else… I'm tired of being rejected by other wolves so I just find it easier to simply remove myself from the situation ASAP. I cut my hand this morning, it was an accident. And as for HIM, I don't know… he's been like that since we ran into Ed and Bella this morning…" I looked up at them when I heard Embry make a small sound of realization. He two nodded to each other.

"So that's what it was…" Embry sighed, "Jake used to have a huge thing for Isabella Swan, she knew everything about us and STILL chose that leech over him… she wasn't Jake's imprint but still… being betrayed like that by someone you love that much, man it must suck!"

Quil nodded, "So, don't worry about Jake and Bella, he'll get over it, especially since you came along." We shared a moment of awkward silence, "Say…" he continued, "who's idea was it to dress him up like that anyway? He looks like a wanna-be surfer dude." He chuckled, when I raised my hand slightly and responded with my father's name.

Embry stepped forward held one arm down as if carrying an invisible surfboard, smiled like a goon while winking and giving me a thumbs up with his other hand. He added the icing to the cake by yelling, "Sup' babe?" At that all three of us exploded into a symphony of laughter.

Soon the boys joined me on the ground, all of us still holding our aching sides. For the rest of the lunch period we joked and laughed together, in a way I never thought I ever would with another werewolf, let alone two! For the first time since I'd moved in with Lance, I felt truly accepted by my own kind, and I have to admit… I'd never felt better.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly. After my last class I saw Jake waiting by the Rabbit with Embry and Quil. The two were smiling at me like morons, while Jake still refused to make eye contact. So I decided to ignore him all together. I smiled back at the guys, pranced over and hugged them both, to all of their surprise. I quickly ducked past them into the back seat and continued to smile like a buffoon. My smile only grew when Quil slid in beside me and Jake and Embry got in front. Jake looked royally pissed, I loved it. The whole ride to Jake's house consisted of me chatting it up with Quil and Embry, completely blocking Jake out of the conversation. The one time he'd tried to get a word in I grabbed the sides of his head, forcing him to look forward and screamed "KEEP YOUR ATTENTION ON THE ROAD!" then returned to my conversation with his friends.

When we got to the Black's residence I ran straight for my car, checking it for any smudges or abnormalities of any kind. Once I was satisfied I pranced back to the trio of men and smiled up at my two new favorite friends. Jake grummbled and stomped into his house, I smiled wickedly at his retreat. "Hey Shayde? What the hell are you doing? Blowing the guy off like that?" Embry asked, ruining my moment of victory thoughts.

"Hm?" was the only response I gave him.

"Aw c'mon Shayde… Why are you treating Jake like dirt?" Quil pressed in a tone that told me he wouldn't let the subject die so easily.

I sighed, "Oh, nothing. Just letting him know how I don't need him around. It drives me nuts! He only gives me attention when he thinks I absolutely need him. Like today, the first time he even looked at me since we saw the Cullen's was when I used my hand and winced! He flinched when I touched him to ask for a friggin' eraser for pete's sake!" I was fuming now, and judging by the looks on their faces, I'd yelled half of what I'd just said.

"Oh…" was all they responded with. So I smiled and said good bye to the both of them, told them I'd see them tomorrow, and walked into Jake's house, closing the door behind me.

Sitting in the kitchen was Billy, upon seeing me he set the glass he was drinking from down and smiled at me full heartedly. "Shayde! It's good to see you! I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday…. I… well…" he got quieter as he spoke, as if ashamed that he decided to play it safe the day before.

"Billy, please it's alright really! I don't mind at all, I understand." I smiled at him before another thought came to mind, "Hey… where'd Jake run off to?"

"Oh… I think he went up to his room, youknow where it is right?" I nodded, gave billy a quick hug telling him it was nice seeing him too, and trotted my way to Jake's room. Sure enough, there was the large wolf boy, laying sprawled out on his bed. I sighed quietly, crouched down and grabbed a pillow that had been tossed aside before silently crawling towards the opposing male. He didn't seem to notice me even thought I was now crouching right beside him. His lack of a response was starting to bug me so I clutched to pillow in both hands and prepared for an attack. Then.. I pounced.

"GOTCHA'!" I yelled, landing on Jake's torso and smashing the pillow in his face. I smiled at the muffled protests coming from the pillow, I felt like I'd just won myself a victory, but I hadn't expected Jake's reflexes to kick in. He laid still until I started laughing, then he got even… without hesitation he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me onto the bed beside him. Naturally I retaliated, struggling, pulling away, we wrestled around for awhile, me laughing the whole time, until we actually rolled off the bed and landed with a rather painful 'thump'. Jake groaned and let me go, I jumped up, still holding the pillow and laughing, and swatted him in the face one last time before running downstairs, shouting, "TIME TO GET TO WORK!" I was still giggling when Billy rolled into the living room to see me wiping the screen of the TV.

He stared at me for a while before chuckling softly and rolling on towards the kitchen.

It was around 6:30 PM when I finished cleaning and began making the boys dinner. I looked in their fridge and gasped, it was FULL of crap! I mean literally! Poison! Monster drinks, red bull, Coors light beer… I sighed and tried looking further, finally buried behind all the processed fake food in the freezer, I found two sad looking T bone steaks. "Great…. I'll have to shop tomorrow for these guys too…" I winced at the thought of carrying twice as many groceries around with me tomorrow.

"Shopping?" I heard Jake mutter as he walked into the room, I looked at him through my perif. His face still seemed alittle red from our rough-housing earlier, I smiled and continued trying to chip the steaks free from their frozen prisons.

"Yup…" I mumbled back, "OUCH!" I gasped. Instantly Jake was beside me with a worried expression on his face. Again I felt a pang of annoyance. "JUST A KNICK! Geez…" I cradled my hand against my chest and I continued chiseling away at the meat.

"Let me do that." He ordered, grabbing the utensils away from me. I growled in protest, "Just go clean your hand up ok? There's bandages and antiseptic in the bathroom…" I growled again but dragged myself to the restroom anyway.

I washed my newly wounded hand, wincing as I did so. The pressure I put on it reopened the knife wound from this morning, blood was everywhere. "Dammit…" I grabbed my jacket, tied it around my hand and walked back to the kitchen, "Say umm… Jake?"

"yeah?" he responded, not looking up from the meal he was making.

"do you think you could handle dinner for the two of you tonight? I'll make it up to you tomorrow I swear!" I pleaded, I needed to get home and clean up properly since the bandages Jake had just weren't gunna cut it.

"I kinda already am… but why? Is something wrong?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"NO NO! Everything's fine, I just want to get home before its to late, I have to let the cats out… and make my own dinner, plus I'm sure Lance and the others want me home… oh… and this…" I raised my wrapped up hand.

"GEEZ! Your getting blood everywhere! But you're a werewolf! You should have healed by now!" He was now freaking out.

"I'm fine… I'm a were-freak remember? I bleed a lot more when I'm injured, and it take a really long time to heal. I'm used to it." I sighed as I picked up my things and headed for my car, "Tell your dad g'night for me ok? C'ya tomorrow…" without another word I climbed into my car and drove away.

* * *

I got home relatively early, but even so, I wasn't in the mood for much other than sleep. I redressed my injury, and let Bast out for a bit. I was beginning to worry about Aiden… I hadn't seen him since last night. "Where are you, Aiden…" I asked into the cold night air from my window seat. Bast curling up in my lap. I stared out into the forest until I was so tired I felt like I was going to collapse. I allowed myself to let out a single yawn before attempting to stand and climb over to my bed.Unfortunately, I hadn't noticed how tired I really was, I stumbled and nearly fell. I would have landed on the floor with a harsh crash if it weren't for the warm tan arms that caught me.

"Stupid girl…" I heard the the strangely familiar dreamy voice mutter as its owner laid me down on my bed and covered me with my covers. I fought sleep desperately, I had to hold it of at least until I saw the persons face. I managed to see two captivating golden eyes staring at me with a unknown emotion before my world went black.

* * *

**THERE YA HAVE IT! CH 7! R&R EVERY1! do tht & I'll upate sooner!**

**thanks a bunch!**

**Luv,**

**Tsuki, Shayde & the whole gang**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK! IM SO SO SO SO SO SOOOO sorry for the long wait. (if there's still anyone who wants to read this..... I LOVE YOU!) I don't know HOW MANY times i had to retype this chapter! BUT DONT WORRY! NO more long waiting. i got a brand new MAC so! i have another burn to write! ^^ CH 9 is already in the works!**

**ENJOY ch 9! i guarantee a few surprises. **

**R&R PLEASE! FLAMERS WELCOME .**

* * *

_"Stupid girl…" I heard the strangely familiar dreamy voice mutter as its owner laid me down on my bed and covered me with my covers. I fought sleep desperately; I had to hold it of at least until I saw the persons face. I managed to see two captivating golden eyes staring at me with an unknown emotion before my world went black.

* * *

_

"mmmm…." I shifted in bed to stare at my alarm clock. 5:30 in the morning…. Great. The 'sun' isn't even up and I've woken up on my own and felt little need for sleep…. Still, I tried… I smashed my eyelids closed and snuggled deep into my covers, "OUCH!" I had rolled over, squishing on my busted hand in the process, reopening the nasty wound too. No chance of sleep now, not with that kind of throbbing, plus letting blood flow freely in a house of vampires (two of which not even being 'vegetarians') wasn't the best idea ever….

Slowly, I rolled out of bed, cradling my hand in the process to keep from causing any further damage. _Why the hell can't I heal fast like all the OTHER wolves? If it weren't for the whole secrecy thing I'd be a hit on …. _ As I made my way to my personal bathroom I was stopped by the sound of my door creaking slowly open. Through it came a very filthy looking Aiden. Followed by an innocent looking Mike. "What's up? And WHERE have you been, hm, Furball?"

The cat gave me a look that if cats could speak probably would have said, "YOU'RE calling ME a furball? Hypocrite." I laughed at his look and watched him trot over towards my bed; clearly he'd had the impertinent plan to sully my bed with his dirt caked fur whilst taking a catnap.

"OOOOH no you don't. Get your fuzzy butt back here and man up for a bath." If that last look he'd given me then THIS look was priceless! "NOW! I need to wash this anyway." I waved my injured hand. Suddenly, Mike was standing about 5 feet away and staring up at me with the kind of eyes that children give you when they beg for candy. "Uhm…. Can I help you?"

His gaze shifted to my hand, "I'm hungry… there's no more meat in the fridge… and I het animal blood…." I watched him gulp, "C-can I? Just this once?" he gulped again and stepped forward, "I won't hurt you, Sis, I promise. I'm just so…thirsty…." Another step. I stood there dumbfounded. After his third step I snapped out of it and took a step back, only to find that I hadn't moved at all.

"What the…"

"Don't worry sis, only a little…" Another gulp. This kid was parched. But one bite and the venom would kill me within minutes.

"Mikey… knock it off. You know you can't do that…. C'mon kid… "Again I tried to move, nothing. What the hell was going on…. Mikey got closer and I gave up trying to reason with him. "LANCE! GET IN HERE! LANCE! ….DAD! DA-" my voice when silent. I could move my lips and head, but was useless from my neck down, and couldn't make a sound. There was a crash and when Mikey's concentration was broken from me I felt lighter. I took the chance and shifted into my wolf form, only to yelp when my injured paw hit the ground. _CRAP! I can't protect myself like this! I'm a cripple! _"MIKEY! STOP THI-!" I yelled at him when his turned his gaze back to me, once again my speech was cut off.

"Wolf…. I haven't had werewolf's blood before…." He took another step. I growled in false warning, I heard a tiny yelling sound coming from the side of the room that the crash had come from. Jake… it was Jake's voice! Somehow my phone fell and dialed Jake! But what good would that do me when I couldn't call for help?

I let out more low growls from my throat and prayed that Mikey would snap out of his blood lust. Suddenly, there were hissing sounds, Bast was freaked and was hissing in fear. Aiden was nowhere to be seen from the position I was locked in. Mikey was no more than 2 feet away from me now, and was just staring down at me with a look of terrible menace in his eyes and a wicked grin spread across his face. I felt my body begin to quake in fear, my growling was pointless now; Jake was still on the phone screaming to know what was happening. I wanted to answer more than anything but was so restricted, I felt so pathetic that I was shaking in fear of my own little brother, but who wouldn't be shivering when death stared you in the face?

"C'mon, Sis…. Why are you shaking? Are you cold? Well then…. LET ME WARM YOU UP!" I felt a huge crack in my side before I was flung across the room and into the cement based wall. As I slid to the ground in a pathetic slump I somehow managed to hear the click of the phone being hung up. From my spot on the floor, soaked in my own blood now, I wearily watched Mike walk from my bed stand, where he'd placed my phone, towards me with that same look. "The volturi were wrong…. I'm no defective vampire…. I can kill too…. I can hunt alone… they were foolish to let me be as the only living immortal child. Don't you think, Sister?" Why aren't you answering me? Don't tell me you're mad at me… " He was beside me in a flash, picking me up by the throat, effortlessly, "I don't like to disappoint my only sister…. I promise… I'LL MAKE YOU PROUD!" He slammed me to the floor and we both went crashing through to the first floor. He flipped and landed on behind the couch, I ironically landed on Lance's prank pillow that read "doggy heaven" I only prayed that I wouldn't be their newest guest….

Mikey began to move forward again… only to hesitate when the front door slammed open with enormous force, "SHAYDE!" out of nowhere the figure that had called my name was standing protectively before me. "BACK OFF, KID! You DON'T want to do this!" he yelled, I think I saw him throw his arms forward as if to deflect an attack, but my vision was going fast. The blood loss was getting to me, the throbbing was slowing and my adrenaline was giving out…. The pain was becoming more real and I was loosing my grip on reality, fast.

"No… Jake… Don't…." was all I managed to force out before the darkness gripped my broken body. The last sight I saw was the man turn slightly to look at me with a blinding smile.

* * *

**Wow! ok, there's #8! soon to be 9! i swear. i'm already typing it up! **

**REMEMBER TO R&R!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WOOOO! another update! i'd like to thanks the ONE person that reviewed on the last chapter... THANK-YOU!**

**NOW! you other peoples! i will NOT update until i get some reviews! SO PLEASE REVIEW! i know that seems rather tyrant-like of me, but i don't want to be wasting my time updating when NO ONE seems to be reading. **

**please review! i already have the next 4 chapters done & ready to upload! but i wont until i get some notice that people care. **

**_R&R_**

**THANK YOU! & enjoy!

* * *

**

"_No… Jake… Don't…." was all I managed to force out before the darkness gripped my broken body. The last sight I saw was the man turn slightly to look at me with a blinding smile.

* * *

_

**Shayde's POV**

_Was it a dream? No, my injuries are too great… but how did I…_ I looked around my room, the house was silent, no sign of anyone being home. I'd awoken in my bed, the sights of turmoil all around me. My walls had nearly shattered and would cost bundles of cash to fix, but worse off then the walls was my floor. The gapping hole could be considered an express transit between my room and the living room. The scent and sight of my blood was everywhere, but… there was no sign of my savior… was it Jake? If it was why wasn't he here with me? _DON'T TELL ME-! Mikey couldn't have…._ "JAKE! MIKEY! ANYBODY!!!! Where is everyone….?" I screeched and called for someone to answer, but no one came… not even the cats… I sniffed for their scent, I couldn't get even a whiff of Bast or Aiden… there was no sign of life, I was completely alone and soaked in my own blood. "Where is everyone... Jake? Daddy? Anyone?" my voice was pathetic, no more than a desperate whisper.

Tears ran down my face in thick torrents, I reached up and clutched the hair around my head in great frustration and gasped, my hair… the blood from my wounds had soaked and dried in my hair that it would take months to get out… and when living in a house of vampires… that was a no-no. _Assuming that they even come back…._ That was the straw that broke the camels back for me, I screamed and used all of the strength that I could muster to pull myself out of bed and onto my feet, I used my loss of balance to propel my battered and weak body forward. After much pain and the creation of a trail of fresh blood, I'd made my way into my bathroom, when I saw my reflection in to mirror I let out a loud scream of frustration and smashed the mirror with my already injured fist.

In my rage I fell to the floor, ripped open the cupboard that stood under my sink and ripped out my pair of scissors. I hacked at my once beautiful hair and sliced at it until I could hardly feel the caked blood. From there I dragged myself to my bath/shower. Once inside I didn't hesitate in turning the dial and letting the water rain down on me, clothes from the night before and all, I screamed when the water turned blazing hot and burned every inch of my body. I watched as the water from the shower filled the tub below me, the water that surrounded my nearly shattered form was blood red, understandably so. I hissed as I ripped at my hair, tearing out the remaining clumps of blood, I sat in my personal pool of blood for another hour or so, when the water finally ran ice cold I stumbled up to turn off the water. Finding a bit of my old strength I managed to stand and climb out of the tub. Slowly, I made my way back into my room and over to my dresser. I didn't care what I grabbed out of it; I just peeled of my soaked and bloody clothes and threw on what I had pulled from the drawers. I didn't think to dress my wounds; I didn't even know where they all were.

I waited for another hour, just standing in my room, staring out my window, past my balcony and out into the forest. I nodded to myself; I knew what I had to do. My dream had been to prove that a werewolf could live perfectly fine in a house of vampires, that the two species could really live in harmony… I had been able to do so up until Cassandra and Mike came. And now there was no sign of any of them, not even my adopted, blood-drinking father… I couldn't stay. Not now, maybe in the future, but now? I couldn't face them. I didn't trust my control over my instincts while I was this injured. I had to stay away. I took a deep breath and began packing. In my head I began thinking. I'd already made up my mind; this was what we all needed, for myself, and for Mikey. I would live as my ancestors did, as a wolf. I was small enough in my animalistic form that humans wouldn't be too surprised by my appearance. To them I would merely look like what I really was, a lone wolf. For this I was happy I wasn't like the others of my kind. I wasn't the size of a large horse, and I could easily pass off as a stray dog even, I was far enough north… people could mistake me for a large fox, of stray husky if not a wolf… I sighed. Looking at the backpack full of clothes that I gathered I knew it was pointless to bring anything. I stumbled over to my small black vanity and grabbed my black dog collar. The bright red heart shaped dog tag on it read Shayde, that was all I'd need. The tag would be visible against my black and white fur so hopefully it would keep hunters from shooting… I snapped the loose collar around my narrow human neck and shifted. In my wolf body the collar rested comfortably against my neck, I looked around me one last time, the clothes that I had just put on an hour ago were in shreds at my feet. I gave one last sorrowful sigh before leaping out my window, off of my balcony and into the woods.

My body screamed at me, the blood still dripping from my wounds, my legs wanted to snap, and since I wouldn't let that happen then they wanted to go to La Push to find Jake. I couldn't do that. I had to stay away from all of them. If I ran to Jake and the pack they'd attack my family, I couldn't let that happen. Even after what happened with Mike I couldn't hate them, I wanted them to stay a happy family, with or without me. I forced my feet to change their direction; I made a B-line for the Border, if I somehow managed to keep running I could be across the border and well within the forest lines of Montana. That was my temporary goal. I would make it into Montana and find a cave or a hollowed out tree trunk to rest in.

* * *

**Stanger's P.O.V.**

The fight with the kid had been brutal, I was completely unprepared for fighting an immortal child. "Nyu?" I jumped, looking down I smiled at the little silver Savannah cat.

"What do ya' think, B? was it smart to leave her alone in that house? She looked so weak…" I looked off towards the house where I'd left the bloody wolf girl. "Think she'll make it?"

"There's nothing else we could have done… I'm sure she'll be alright… as long as that kid really did just run off and join his parents on their 'hunting' trip." I looked at her, no longer was the little kitten standing beside me, now there stood a young girl, her long hair a blinding silver with black highlights, her pale skin gleamed under the unusual sunlight, her large ice blue eyes stared at me with worry, "He DID run to his parents right?"

"As far as I know. I couldn't keep up with the little beast… Here, put these on." I handed her a bundle of clothes that I'd borrowed from our 'master'.

She took them and quickly dressed herself. The would-be tight black long sleeved shirt was loose on her small frame, and the raggedy deep blue board shorts hung far past her knees and near her ankles. "Tell me, 'Aiden', did you… did you want her to be my new mother?" we stared into each others eyes, hers held onto that serious question she'd just asked, mine must have showed my shock.

"You were happy with her though weren't you?"

"Yes."

"You felt she was good for us?"

"…Yes. She was the only one you've found that I didn't want to leave."

"Sigh… I have tried to be a good father to you for all of these years… I wasn't enough, I could never figure out how to be a father, so I-"

"IT HAS BEEN 4000 YEARS, ADIO! YOU STILL THINK I NEED A MOTHER?! AND A CANINE ONE AT THAT?!" I avoided her gaze, "ANSWER ME FATHER!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?! YES! YOU DESERVE A MOTHER! Since…Since your true mother died…. I have TRIED, but I couldn't do it alone… and now after so, so very long, you finally care for another woman, enough to bare your fangs at another creature for her! Canine or feline, it matters not. YOU are the one that chose her. Not I." she looked shocked, "Tell me now, Kesi, do you want me to get that female, that wolf, as your life mother? She won't die like others, she is strong, beautiful, and loyal, is she the one for us?"

"Father, I-…. She has chosen the OTHER wolf… it's too late."

"Never, it will never be to late. They are not mated, and though he has imprinted she has not. Choose. Do you want me to have her?"

"….I want her. I am loyal to her, and truly care for her, Father. So you may not take her by force, win her. Do you understand me?"

"Yes… OH JUST THINK! Finally you will be able to age again! In all this time you have been trapped as a child, only aging a day per every 2 years! Having a mother… I'm SURE that will allow you to age, and once you're truly fully grown we will all live in great happiness! We can go back to Egypt, we can restore the old temple, we can live perfectly together!"

"Father, please… the temple is no more. City buildings and markets cover the grounds now. Egypt is not for us, no matter how much we miss it, the sands have outgrown us."

"We shall see. I will go care for Shayde's wounds now, Stay and rest. Perhaps you can think of a good plan for what we should do next." She sighed and I was off. After an hour of running I was back at the home of the vampires and the wolf that I had allowed to take place as my daughter's and my master. The hold in the wall that the child vampire had ran through at the 'end' of our fight and the scent of blood was my only greeting. I found no sign of the vampires returning, so I made my way into the house without hesitation. I made my way upstairs in into her room. The house was in near oblivion, the stairs were basically rubble, the walls looked like they had been abused by two humanoid shaped wrecking balls. The larger ones were mine, the smaller belonged to the boy. I recalled the fight, his scratching and my trying to avoid his strange ability to freeze a person in place, my blood flying and mixing with Shayde's as I continued to fling him away from her unmoving form. I remembered the sound of his stone skin cracking against the cement that laid beyond the carpet and in the walls, then watching it seal itself as he stood. I took one last look back at the hole that the boy had run through after his parents. Why had he suddenly left the fight? Did he know that we of the Bastet breed could kill him with a single bite, just as he could do to Shayde? It didn't matter now. What mattered was Getting Shayde to have me, to stay by my side and assisting me in raising my kitten.

Slowly I opened her bedroom door, "Shayde?" I peaked into the room and saw absolute turmoil. Blood, fresh blood coated the room, the holes in the wall and floor seemed to be the only clean spots around. Her bed was empty and her bathroom door was open, "Shayde?" cautiously I walked to the bathroom door. I looked inside and my heart stopped, hair and blood. There was no floor left that was clean of blood, fresh and old, or strands of hair held together in the red liquid. To my left I saw the tub, stained red with more hair inside. My right, her mirror still hung from the weak nail in the wall, shattered and bloody. Swallowing my shock I stumbled back out of the small room and into the main one. On her bed there was a backpack, bloody handprints on the straps and the clothes that spilled out of it. Blood on her unmade bed, blood on her dresser, blood on her vanity, bloody handprints on the window, in front of that window was a very large pool of fresh blood, and in that pool were ripped and destroyed clothing. From that pool I noticed paw prints, heading for the window. Looking out I saw the bloody prints continue on the balcony and down onto the grass below. On that grass I could hardly make out the blotches of blood on the tips of the blades. "SHAYDE!" I yelled out of the window and towards the forest, I don't know why, I knew the she wolf wouldn't answer…. But still I hoped.

I opened my mouth to call again but was stopped dead by the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway. I walked out onto the balcony and looked down in slight panic, my panic grew one hundred times when I saw that it wasn't the vampire clan that was climbing out of the car, but a frantic native, that other wolf…

* * *

**HI ALL! There you have it! Ch. 9! **

*****And for those who are wondering. When Aiden/Adio says: "we of the Bastet breed" he doesn't mean his daughter Kesi. A Bastet is not just the Egyptian word for cat, eat, or the name of the cat goddess of fun/ fertility. But also, today it's a term used for what could be called a "were-cat" so there you have it ^^ The Bastet breed are were-cats. Ok? Cool.**

**Ch.10 is done! ^^ review and I'll update soon!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK! well... only ONE person reviewed....boo . but...AS PROMISED! YOU REVIEWED AND I UPDATED! THANK YOU ALL! CH 11 IS DONE! review and ill put it up!**

**i need more then 1 this time!**

**remember! REVIEW and i'll update soon! ENJOY! ^.~ **

**

* * *

**

_I walked out onto the balcony and looked down in slight panic, my panic grew one hundred times when I saw that it wasn't the vampire clan that was climbing out of the car, but a frantic native, that other wolf…_

_

* * *

_

**Adio's POV**

_SHIT!_ I turned to look back at the room, then back out towards the forest, I knew that I'd need the wolf's help to find the girl… but I didn't want to face the worried wolf, especially once he saw what became of Shayde's home…. _This sounds like a perfect scenario for that thing kids say… what was it? FML?_ "SHAYDE?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! SHAYDE WHERE ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME!" the wolf screamed from down stairs. I could hear his heavy footfalls frantically making their way up what was left of the stairs. _Yeah… DEFINETLY FML….._ I thought as the door flung open and the male came into view. "YOU?! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SHAYDE?!"

"Calm down, Wolf. I only want to help. I came here and saved the little she wolf from the small vampire. I put her here to rest while I made sure the little one was gone…. I came back and she was gone. This is what I found." I held my arms out in a 'there-you-have-it' stance.

The wolf was still enraged, but shocked as well, "Her… her brother? And you… YOU saved her…?"

"I did. And it was." I watched him cautiously as he slowly made his way around the room, noticing all the things I had upon entry.

"Sh-Shayde…" I heard him say in a defeated tone I looked into the bathroom and found him on his knees in Shayde's blood and hair mess. "What… What happened?" he asked, turning to me, desperation in his eyes, clumps of long black hair and blood in his hands, his knuckles nearly white in his tanned skin.

I sighed and told him what I knew and how I had figured what she had done upon waking up. I pointed out the bloody paw prints and the trail leading to the forest, "And that's as far as I got before you came. Now look," I turned to him, his gaze was focused on the window, "I know that you're going to work with your pack on this. But I want in. I need to find her. My child and I are deeply loyal to her. I want… no I need to find her, for my daughter's sake."

He looked up at me, "You… You're…"

"The cats, yes. Shayde gave me the name 'Aiden', but I am truly called 'Adio'. My daughter, the silver kitten, is called Bastet here, but to me she is 'Kesi'. So what say you? Can I join you in finding out 'master'?" I stared at him expectantly, and smiled when he nodded weakly. "Good. Now lets head out."

* * *

**Shayde's POV**

I managed to keep running just until I reached the border. Right on the line I managed to find a small alcove under a boulder on a riverbed. It was clear that it had been dug out by a fox or a badger to be used as shelter and as they were nowhere to be sensed I took liberty in making sure it didn't go unappreciated. I don't know how long I slept but I awoke to the dark night sky and a big bright full moon. The skin below my fur tingled at the sight, without thinking I threw my head back, laid my ears down against my skull and let out a long howl and with it I let go of all that I had felt earlier that day.

When I stopped, I headed down to the river for a drink, and for some reason I got lucky and managed to catch a fish. Once I was fed and had quenched my thirst, I headed back to the makeshift den for a little more rest. Upon getting there, however, I was greeted by a big bushy red and white tail sticking right out of the den. I whined quietly to announce my presence. The owner of the tail jumped and hit their head on the roof of the den in the process. Quickly, the fox jumped out of the den and faced me, growling protectively. This fox was huge, larger then me, and was an absolutely gorgeous animal. I don't know why, but I was drawn to him. When he stopped growling and snorted at me as he turned to go back into the cave I whined again, I wanted to see him, to be near him. I couldn't figure out why.

He turned to look at me with a look that said, "Can I help you?" I could feel my face lift; my ears perk up as I let out a playful yip, my tail going full force. I tried to bound towards him playfully, but instead I let out a loud yip of pain, I ripped open some of my wounds, blood spilled onto the ground below me, I collapsed into a small puddle of blood. I hated how weak I was. I whined in frustration. The fox came forward, I weakly wagged my tail and gave him a look & a canine like smile, 'oops, haha, my bad…'

'You o.k.?'

I sucked in my breath, I stared at the fox and lifter my head. I tilted it in a puppy-like manor. 'Did…Did you just…'

'Speak? Duh.' He laughed; his sharp hunter's teeth gleamed in the moonlight. I couldn't help but admire his gleaming auburn fur, his strong legs, his bushy, healthy tail… I felt slightly sick that an animal was making me drool. It was his turn to tilt his head, 'Hello?'

'OH! Uhm… sorry, I'm not used to being able to uhmm mind-talk with anything when I'm like this…' I grinned sheepishly.

'I see…. Well, thanks. It isn't often that I can make a female drool.' He grinned.

I stopped moving completely, 'You…?' he nodded, 'OH GEEZ!' I covered my muzzle with my front paws, 'that is so lame!' He laughed.

'Actually I'm quite flattered. Now, how can I help you?'

'Why would you help me? I'm pathetic… and oh geez now I'm a drooling girl too! GAH shoot me…' more laughing from the hot fox.

'Tell me female-'

'Shayde'

'All right, Shayde… where is your mate? It isn't right for a female to be out at this hour, especially not when so severely wounded.'

'If I were drinking something I would have spit it all over you…' I huffed, 'I'm Insulted. You think I need a mate? Not a chance. Besides, my old life's over now. I can't go back.'

'I see…. WELL THEN!' his grin grew, ' Join me Miss Shayde. I will nurse you back to health. I'm in need of a companion anyway, and it seems to me that you are not used to the forest's ways, no?'

'Ugh… You're cute… but just like Edward…'

'Edward?'

'A vampire… he gets…GOT into my head just like you can… It's annoying as hell.' I curled into a ball, covering my face in my tail.

'A vampire?! You… know one? And it didn't kill you?!'

'Yeah. There's a huge clan of them back home. _Vegetarian_ is what they like to call themselves. And then there was my adoptive family. One, my father, was also a vegetarian. But his wife and child were just beginners. My little bother lost it, this happened, and here I am. 'nough said.' I curled into a tighter ball, yipping again when I strained a wound.

'Easy now… come inside.' He came over and nudged my. Once I was up, he let me lean against him until we were at the entrance to the den. I crawled inside and weakly smiled at him when he followed me in.

'Thank-you… You're very kind… I thought the real wild animals were more calloused…'

He laughed, 'I'm sure they must be. But I'm not as I appear to be. Just like you I imagine.' He looked down at me and smiled kindly as he curled up nose to nose with me, 'I haven't lived among two leggeds in a LONG time though. I'm a bit of a freak, as far as I know, I'm the only _Were-fox_ that I know of… at least, not until now.'

'Huh? Now? What do you me until now?' I lazily tilted my head, not breaking eye contact with the male, 'Who are you anyway…?' I yawned.

He chuckled, 'A friend. You can call me Refur. And I meant that you are the first were-fox I've seen, other than myself.'

'RE-FUR? And I'm a were-WOLF not fox… only thing fox about me is-'

'RAY-foor… and there's no way you're a wolf. Your size, markings, your mannerisms? You don't act like a wolf at all. And your bark? No, no, no… not wolf.'

'But…I howl!'

'As can I. Now then, sleep. Don't over think. Rest and ask questions when you wake.' He yawned and cuddled a little closer to me. His warmth reached me in torrents, I wanted to melt. 'Oh, and Shayde?'

'Yes?' it was no mystery that I was daydreaming about a certain male.

'I don't think this… uh…Jake would like you having such fantasies about me. Am I wrong?' he smiled wickedly at me.

'GRRR! Stay out of my head!' I wanted to scream, but settled for shifting around until his nose was in my back. This was going to be a LONG night…

'Only if you want it to be, sure.' OOOOOOH I could feel him smiling behind me.

'DAMMIT!' I hissed, slamming my eyes shut and growling in frustration at the male… a VERY long night…

* * *

**OK! CH.10 is done! ^^ I'm 100% ready to update & post Ch.11 as soon as i get some reviews! **

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

** I won't update unless I get reviews (more then 1)! Let me know your opinions! Let me know what YOU would like to happen…. OR! Just think of ways for my boyfriend to get me angry more, as I type when I'm frustrated.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU SO MUCH Chelseycullen & Sevvi-carlisle for reviewing!**

**OK! MORE THEN 2 reviews this time please! ^^ give me tips or ideas that yuou guys have on what you'd like to see!**

** CH. 12 is just about ready to update! same deal, you review and I'll update!**

**I enjoy writing a lot and want to keep updating so PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**ENJOY CH 11!**

**

* * *

**

…_This was going to be a LONG night…_

_ 'Only if you want it to be, sure.' OOOOOOH I could feel him smiling behind me._

_ 'DAMMIT!' I hissed, slamming my eyes shut and growling in frustration at the male… a VERY long night…_

_

* * *

_

**Adio's POV**

The wolf, Jake stayed at the house to look around more while I ran to get Kesi. When we got back the wolf was shaking in eagerness. Without a word the three of us shifted into our animal guises and began running along the trail of blood that had been left by the she wolf. After a good half hour we came to a point where the blood trail changed directions. That spot was close enough to Jacob's reservation that he decided to call this a meeting place.

Kesi and I winced when the huge canine let out a howl to call his pack. Within fifteen minutes the wolves were upon us. We sat staring at the pack as they did their little mind talk thing; we watched their expressions change as their silent conversation…no… debriefing continued. Finally their expressions rested on the more worried side. I let out a feline like sigh and shook my head. The very large black wolf that seemed to be an alpha stared at Kisa and me in question then looked at Jake. Jake look anxious, like he didn't have time to answer such a trivial question as to why there were two cats with him. After another couple of minutes they canines were ready to go. Jake leapt forward to follow the trail, we all followed, not a single one of us wasn't on guard, searching for more signs of what could have happened to Shayde or where she might have gone.

* * *

**Shayde's POV**

'So… where are we going?' I limped after Rei (as he'd finally decided I could call him instead of listening to me mispronounce his name repeatedly). He'd led me out of the den immediately after the sun came up and began walking towards the river.

'We need to leave.' He answered while getting a quick drink from the running water.

'Why? What's wrong?' I yawned before getting my own drink.

'Staying in one place for long isn't a good idea, especially this time of year.' He looked up at me, 'It's hunting season year round here, for foxes at least. And two large foxes running around make a prime target. I can get by, but you? Black foxes are very rare. So unless you trust me, do as I say, and keep moving, you're screwed.' He laughed.

'I see.' I gave him an annoyed glare, 'well I'm not as hopeless as I look.'

'Then how'd you get so banged up?'

'My little brother lost a little of his resolve.'

'Your vampire brother? Lost a LITTLE of his resolve? Right… what ever.' He took one last drink before stepping away and began walking along the river's edge.

'mmm… HEY WAIT UP!' I wobbled after him as fast as I could manage.

'Keep up, Gimpy! We have to move!'

'And here I thought he was a gentleman…'

'Quit dreaming and move your tail!'

'OH BITE ME!

'That can be arranged…' he turned and gave me a devilish grin.

'Oh geez…' I shook my head as I caught up to him and walked at his side. 'So… tell me, Rei. Am I really the first other were-fox that you've met? How o you know that you're not just a freak werewolf like I was taught to think I was?'

'I'm not a wolf. I hade a werewolf mate once.'

I froze. 'What? What happened?'

'She's dead now.' His head fell, after a moment he lifted it again, 'we tried to have pups. That's what made me realize I wasn't a wolf. Did you know that a fox can't breed with any other species? Only foxes. So it was impossible for us. She got sick, we stopped migrating, I went to hunt for her, and was powerless to help her when the hunters found her…'

'I'm so sorry…'

'It's alright.' He gave me a weak smile, 'It was a long time ago.'

'A long time ago… Wait… How old are you?'

'In human years? I'd say… around 26?'

'You don't know how old you are?'

'I haven't been in human guise in over 7 years. You stop counting after a few months, just let instincts take over.'

'I see… So can you tell me more? What's it like living as a real wild fox? Was your mate always in wolf form like you in your fox form?'

Rei looked slightly annoyed, 'fine… I feel free, like I was meant to be in this form, instead of confined in clothing and obeying the human laws… Chione… in her pack the wolves are actually born as wolves… and after they reach a certain point in maturity, they can shift into humans. I was raised in the same pack, down south, in Californina. It's a very old pack, their legends are very interesting… supposedly there's a different branch of the pack that lives on the coast of Washington.'

'Can we go?'

'Go? Go where?'

'To the pack, the one in California?'

He stopped dead in his tracks, 'You really want to go there? Why? We're foxes, there's no point in going.' He moved on forward, I stopped and began to think when it hit me.

'Do they know that your wife is dead?' the tripped on a rock, 'They have a right to know, don't you think so?' I stared at him. Watching his every reaction. He turned to me and gave me such a hurtful look.

'I can't… they'll blame me…'

'You blame yourself. You were trying to provide for her, to make her healthy again, and rotten luck got the best of you both.'

'ROTTEN LUCK?! I could have been there! It should have been me to die not her!' he bared his razor sharp fangs at me, it was extremely clear that I'd struck a bad chord.

'It wasn't your fault! Rei please, if you had been there you both would have died.'

'It would have been better then being this alone…'

'YOU'RE NOT ALONE! I'm here now… and I promise I'll stay, as long as you'll have me. if you had died, then I would still be thinking I was a wolf, and I'd never understand that a family is impossible for me.' my eyes began to water, it was a moment where I was glad animals didn't actually cry tears, 'I need you, Rei. You're right. I have no idea how to survive out here. I would have stayed in that den and probably would have been found by the next passing hunter if you hadn't come… so… please? Her family, YOUR family deserves to know. I'll be there; you won't have to face them alone. Consider me a friend… please?' I froze, I'd blurted it all out without thinking, I could only hope he wouldn't be disgusted with my rashness.

'Crybaby…' his voice was broken, his head hung low, 'you have to promise… you won't go. You won't die on me.'

My mood brightened immensely, 'YES! I swear I will for as long as you want me!' my tail was wagging a mile a minute, 'Thank you!' I pounced on him from behind, taking him to the ground, where we rolled into the shallow waters of the river, laughing all the way. To my dismay, Rei ended up on top. I growled playfully at him and nipped at his muzzle, he chuckled and nipped my cheek and ear. I giggled and squirmed underneath him. I opened my eyes and saw the nostalgic smile he wore, I smiled back at him and nuzzled against his neck as I pushed him off with my front paws. 'C'mon. California's a long ways off. We better head out. I smiled back at him before shaking out my fur. 'Bulls eye.' The water from my fur had flung off and onto him; he just stood there staring at me before breaking out a small smile.

'Watch yourself, girl. You're still hurt remember?'

'Yeah… but I'll be fine! I'm one tough chick!' I puffed out my chest and stuck me nose up in the air in confidence.

'Ha-ha, yeah… just extremely dense when it comes to surviving out here.' He laughed at me again, nudging my side as he passed me, 'Follow me… there's a fallen tree not to far from here that we can use to cross the river.' I nodded and followed dutifully beside him.

* * *

**Kesi/Bast POV**

The wolves, my father and I had been running after Shayde's trail for hours. Jake was running onward like an enraged beast. I had to push myself past all of my old limits in order to keep up with the massive canine.

Suddenly he skidded to a stop and began to frantically sniff the ground and air around us. Some of the younger wolves ended up toppling over each other in an attempt to stop behind Jake. The large black one came up beside him and started up another mental conversation with him. I was lost, my father and I couldn't hear a word of their mental language and could only watch their physical reactions. That wasn't getting us very far. In annoyance I skipped over to the huge beasts and gave the russet colored one that was Jake a good clawing in the rear end. He yipped and flung around to face me. He growled in warning and the other wolves followed suit. My father hissed in response. I let out a small sigh and shifted since I knew he couldn't understand me as much as I couldn't understand him.

"Listen, Wolfy. You all need to either learn how to speak English when you're all furred up, or turn back into humans for a bit so my father and I aren't always in the goddamn dark!" I sat on the ground, crossing my legs and crossing my arms around my chest. I did this to show that I wasn't going to budge until he answered properly.

He and the other wolves stared at me, shocked. Slowly, one by one they began shifting back into humans. Once everyone was semi-dressed we decided to sit down and rest for a moment, much to Jacob's disliking. "We should keep moving! Something could happen to her while we're just sitting here having a little tea party!"

"Oh shut up!" I yelled, "You're not the only one that's worried about her you know. Shayde isn't completely hopeless. She survived a full on attack from an immortal child and then only hours later, covered in blood no less, she was able to jump out of a window and run this far? If she were in any kind of immediate trouble we would have caught up to her already. So get you're head out of your ass and pay attention! We've been running for HOURS, we need to rest and rethink out tactics. If we don't we could have a serious issue on our hands. If she did manage to get her self in danger and we got there, we'd all be to exhausted to be any help! And my father and I have to pull triple time in order to keep up with you behemoths! So sit down, shut up, and try using your brain, ok, Muscle-head?' I was definitely fumed. He was worried about Shayde, and I could understand that. But there are others with him that he needs to be considerate towards… I swear I hate these younger animals….

Everyone was in shock. They all stared at me again for a mater of minutes… this ticked me off again. "STOP LOOKING AT ME! If you have something to say, SAY IT!"

"You're… you're very 'wise'? …For someone you're age…" the man that had once been the black wolf said. Sam I think it was.

"I'm far older that you pup. I just don't age very well…"

"How old are you?" the pup, Seth asked me.

"I was sewing my own clothes, clean the temple floors and wielding a sword before your ancestor wolves were teething. Let's leave it at that…" I huffed and turned away. "So, What's the next step?" I looked at Sam.

The minute Jake opened his mouth to answer for Sam we both glared him down. He backed off and I turned back to the Alpha male. "I'd say we-" everyone froze. Slowly I stood and looked to the east of us.

"Vampires… fast ones too."

"It can't be…" Seth began, "It's the-"

"The Cullens…." Paul finished for him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE! Let me know what you 'THINK' happens! Do that and I'll update SOON!**


	12. Chapter 12

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!! this chapter was A LOT of fun to write....**

**ENJOY!**

**R&R or no updates!**

* * *

"_Vampires… fast ones too."_

_"It can't be…" Seth began, "It's the-"_

_"The Cullens…." Paul finished for him._

_

* * *

_

**Shayde**

Rei and I had been walking for miles, we were no longer in Montana, but we were somewhere in Idaho. We hadn't taken a break since the day before. Both of us were panting profusely and were trying to ignore our growling stomachs. 'Lets rest here…' I nodded and collapsed on the trunk of a fallen tree. 'There's a lake near by. Want to take a little swim and maybe catch some fish?' he added the last part when my stomach growled loudly.

I just stared at him. When he didn't get the message I answered, 'I would do anything for a bite right now.' He laughed and started walking away. I groaned and followed after peeling myself from my resting spot on the log.

When we reached it I saw that it was no lake but a large pond. Still, there were fish, and it was a very pretty sight. A stream of sunlight shined through the trees and onto the bank where Rei now sat looking back at me. There were wildflowers all around, birds flying overhead, singing their sweet songs. I joined Rei in the sun, closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of the warmth that I hadn't felt or been able to enjoy in such a long time. I felt watched, and I was being watched. I opened my eyes and looked to see Rei staring at me. 'What?'

'Nothing. Let's catch some fish shall we?' he avoided giving me a real answer by walking closer to the ponds edge and watching the fish swimming. His patience was astounding. I watched him watch the fish and paid very close attention to his every move. I watched him slowly but steadily lift his paw before quickly striking it down into the water and slapping a fish out of the water and on to the grass in front of me. I watched the fish flap around by itself until a dark paw slammed down on it, ending its misery. I looked up at Rei in question as he sat beside me and started eating the second fish he'd managed to catch. 'Eat.' He muttered, chopping through the fish's bones and through all the meat. I watched him for a second more, and then began to slowly eat my own fish.

'You didn't have to catch it for me, you know.' I said after we were both done eating.

'I didn't feel like watching you fail at fishing today.' He answered matter-of-factly. I huffed. After a moment of silence I observed him licking his chops and paws clean, I smiled mischievously.

With out warning I ran and jumped into the water, splashing the liquid all over my foxy companion in the process. 'HEY!' I heard him scream. I just ignored him and swam around for a bit.

'I thought you said we'd be swimming?' I taunted, 'I got impatient.'

He growled, 'don't you know you're supposed to wait an hour after eating before doing any rigorous activities?'

'I never really followed that dumb rule.' I replied before diving down into the depths of the pond. Under the dark water I let my body shift into its humanoid form. I felt the cold water on my human skin; I felt it caress my wounds and gave a small inner sigh at the feeling. I opened my eyes and watched the fish swim around me in curiosity; I let myself rest on the ponds floor among the reeds. I felt around me and looked up, admiring the look of the sunlight shining through the water. I smiled at the sight; unfortunately I was getting low on air. So, I reluctantly pushed myself up from the bottom and headed for the surface.

When my head popped out of the water I heard a gasp. I turned to Rei to see his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "What?" I asked, swimming to the shallower waters where I could just barely reach the bottom. Once there I relaxed and covered my chest with my arms. "Rei?"

He just stared. Mouth open, legs spread apart as if he'd caught himself from falling over. "REI! Dammit, don't just gawk say something!" I splashed some water at him. It worked effectively. He snapped out of his blank state and actually fell over. He sat there looking at me, soaking wet.

'You… you changed.' When his gaze didn't die down, I blushed.

"Well… I'm not used to being an animal for that long. Back with the vampires I wasn't allowed to be my 'self' for more than maybe a few hours a week… so… yeah…" I bent down in the water until only my head from my nose up was above the surface.

His staring continued, I was getting a little annoyed by it. Again I was stuck by my own playfulness. Slowly I walked forward until only my body from my hips down was covered by water. His jaw dropped further. With one arm wrapped around my chest I leaned over and with my other arm I reached towards him and just managed to push his mouth closed by his chin. "Join me? Its easier and a lot more fun the licking one's self clean…" I winked to egg him on.

I giggled when he weakly nodded. I kept my hand under his chin as I stepped back into the deep water, as expected he followed. Once I got him to the absolute edge of the grass I looked down at the ledge that dropped down two feet and smiled. I made eye contact with Rei again and continued to lead him. And 3…2…1… SPLASH! I leapt into the deeper water and watched from a safe distance as Rei gasped for air. I laughed uncontrollably at his surprised expression. He growled before he too dived down under water. I tred water while looking all around, I wanted to be ready for him when he popped up. That didn't happen to my surprise. Instead something grabbed my ankle and pulled me under.

I was so taken back by the sudden movement that I ended up swallowing water instead of holding my breath. My lungs began to burn immediately, I kicked and thrashed at what had grabbed me and bolted for the surface when I was free. I coughed and gasped for air for a few moments before swimming over to the edge. I sat myself down in the shallow waters and watched the water in frustration. The minute Rei came up I was going to smack him so hard. I waited and finally air bubbles started popping on the surface.

His head popped out of the water near by. He was facing away and it looked like he was standing, he whipped around holding his head in his human hand, ran up to me as best he could and screamed, "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME! YOU STARTED IT!"

"I….uh…." I was frozen. Slowly I let my eyes take in the sight before me. Auburn hair with black undertones, gorgeous hazel eyes, strong facial features, smooth looking lips, a chiseled chest, pale skin, my eyes went lower, my mouth drooling the entire way until my breath caught in my throat. I stared.

Rei saw what I was staring at and plunged down into the water. "HEY!" he splashed me.

"Don't splash me! That's such a girl move!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

We both stood in our frustration and again we both just stared, taking in the other, and in unison we plunged for the water, blushing profusely.

After sitting in the water with out backs facing each other, I sighed and gave up. I climbed out of the water and into the bushes. "H-Hey, Where are you going?" Rei called after me. I didn't bother to answer. I kept walking for a few minutes before I found what I was looking for. Large maple leaves. They were sort of out of place here but I didn't give it any thought. I grabbed as many of the large leaves as I could manage then sat on a tree stump to begin my work.

I'd done this before, once, when I was camping with Lance. My bathing suit that I had brought had been destroyed in a small sparing match that Lance and I had decided to indulge in. using strips of weak bark that I pulled off of small twigs as thread I "sewed" some leaves together to make a bikini top with more strands of flimsy bark as the strings, and sewed some more leaved together as a makeshift bottom. Once I was satisfied with my work I stood and put them on. Glad that it fit I walked back to the pond.

I didn't hesitate in walking into the tiny clearing, taking a seat on the sunny patch of grass, and taking off my collar to wring out as much water as I could. After doing so and replacing my collar around my neck I looked at Rei. He was still in the water, staring at me. "What is it now?"

"Your…. Your belly buttons pierced… and you… made a suit…"

"Yes, and its bikini to be exact thanks for noticing. Now are you just going to sit there in the water all day? You're getting all pruny." I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I rested my chin on my forearm and let my eyes rest. With in moments I was in a light sleep.

I woke up to pitch black. I'd napped straight through the rest of the day. I'd fallen out of my previous position and was laying on the ground curled in towards something warm. I slowly got my eyes to focus and realized that I had curled up into Rei's chest. He was sleeping too, so I was very hesitant in moving. Instead I settled for watching him snore lightly. I smiled and wondered what he was dreaming about as I watched the movements his eyeballs made against their lids. I could have stayed there and fallen asleep with his arm around me, but… friggin' nature called. I wiggled my way out of Rei's grasp and crawled away. When I came back from doing my thing, I looked to see Rei still asleep, but also… still naked.

I blushed and turned away. I had been cuddling up against a naked man… how did I NOT notice before?! I ran and bounded into the pond. While I was still under the water I let out a loud scream of frustration and shock. When I climbed back out I looked up to see Rei, soaking wet and confused. I didn't give him a reason and just ran again to where I had found that maple tree. Without paying attention to detail I sewed some larger makeshift boxer briefs. Quickly I ran back to Rei and with my eyes shut, threw them at him. "PLEASE cover up!"

I waited and listened to the sound of rustling, "OK. You can look now." I opened my eyes and looked at him. They didn't look too bad, for a rush job.

"From now on. When you shift, please remember to put those on?"

"But they're so… confining…"

"As are all clothes. You'll live. So… what now?" I asked turning to look up at the trees.

"We keep moving." There was more shuffling, 'It'll be easier and smarter if we stay in our fox forms while moving though." I looked down at the fox and nodded. Not caring if he saw my back I turned away and untied my top. I looked over my shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow. He got the message and turned away. I took off my bottoms and allowed myself to shift. Once I had all four paws on the grass I huffed to alert Rei that I was ready. I picked up my bathing suit in my mouth and tried to hand them to him. He gave me a confused look.

'Tuck these into my collar for me. It'll be less of a nuisance.' He grunted but did as I asked before taking his own garment into his mouth and began walking.

We walked side by side for about two miles before resting for a few moments more at a stream where Rei caught a rabbit that we shared and we both got our fill of water. We didn't stop again until we were past the Californian border. It was noon the next day at that time and we had run the entire way. I looked at him half-expectantly, 'So… how much farther?'

He turned to me, stopped, and sat. 'We'll rest here for a bit. The most annoying part comes next.' I tilted my head in question. The response I received was a taunting smirk, _oh…no… what have I gotten myself into…_ I wanted to wince when he started to chuckle. 'time to meet the family…'

* * *

**Kesi/Bast**

"The cullens? As in… that other vampire clan?" I asked of no beast in particular.

"Yeah… That's them alright… smells like its only six of them though… weird. They're missing a pair." Embry replied, I looked at him in curiosity.

"Can you tell who's missing?"

"It's probably Edward and Bella." Seth budded in, "They did just get married after all, I bet they're on their honeymoon."

Jacob growled.

"Why should you care if they're celebrating their marriage, Wolf? Didn't you imprint on Shayde? You gave up your right to be jealous when you admitted your feelings to my master." I smirked when the large wolf-man turned and groaned at me.

"Take that back, Cat. I'm not jealous!"

"Oh? Tell me then, what else did I just say besides calling you jealous of the blood-drinker?" There was silence. The wolf had no rebuttal and I had won.

"MY! Hello there, wolves!" came a rather chipper voice from the brush at our side.

"HEY ALICE!" Seth perked up when the female cold one came into view followed by a taller blonde with a rather military-like demeanor. Four other bloodsuckers, in turn, followed after them. I nonchalantly waved in greeting, taking to mind their light-colored eyes._ True vegetarians… interesting. _

"Seth, everyone." Greeted the one I would come to know as Carlisle. They slowly walked forward, obviously being cautious of the wolves distaste for them. "I wish we could stay and chat but you see…" He put a hand on Alice's shoulder she looked up and nodded.

She continued for him, "Edward and Bella are coming home a tad early from their honeymoon. From what I can tell, they were extremely eager to speak to Carlisle about something." Carlisle nodded in confirmation.

"What do you mean?! What are you leeches going to do?!" Jake was rather furious for someone that wasn't jealous, I smirked.

"Down, Boy. Why don't you just let them handle it? You HAVE moved on haven't you?"

He turned to me again, "I'm NOT a boy! Let them handle it?! Them handling it means killing Bella!"

"Once again. I win."

"Wait… What?"

"You're forgetting. Shayde? Your so-called 'imprint', remember? You have no need for Bella. That is… unless you want the human girl more?" I smirked, he looked like a deer in the headlights of a massive truck.

"…Doesn't mean I can just watch them kill Bella."

"Sigh… Kesi, leave the dog alone. It's perfectly fine by me if he leaves for the human. Shayde didn't imprint back on him for as much as we know. So she clearly doesn't need him." My father smiled a triumphant one; I gladly joined in his glee.

"True," I turned to the eavesdropping vampires, "Have you seen the other vampire clan? Your neighbors?"

"No. We caught a bit of their scent farther north, but that's all. Why?" Alice asked.

"Shayde was badly hurt by the immortal child. Oh come now, don't look so shocked, you knew about the child didn't you? No? Well, when we joined the mother and child a few months ago, the Volturi decided to view the child as an on going experiment, after forty years of close handed study. They deemed him 'safe' and let the two of them come here to join the male and Shayde. Long story short, the boy lost it thanks to Shayde's wounds and things got out of hand. My father saved her, left to chase the child away, came back and she had destroyed her room and ran away. Now here we are looking for her."

"I… see…" Carlisle commented, "Is there anything we can do?" his mate held on to his arm, obviously worried.

"For now why don't you return home, find out what Bella and Edward want, then just keep watch to see if the other coven returns, from there, we'll leave it up to you." Sam answered; the rest of the pack seemed to agree, all except Jake, of course.

"WHAT?!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. The russet wolf was really starting to bug me. He shut up, thankfully and with in minutes the Cullen coven and our group had parted ways.

We kept moving for a few more hours before nightfall, when it came, the wolves all curled up in their furrier forms, just as my father and I did. Jake was the only one that was entirely restless. He paced in place on the edge of our makeshift camp, grunting to himself about something. Finally, I grew tired of watching the pathetic giant and got up to console him, or at least try to.

"HEY!" I yelled to him after shifting into my humanoid form. He looked at me in annoyance; I crossed my arms & steadied my stance in response. Eventually, he got the message that I wouldn't budge. I watched him walk farther into the forest I sighed and followed, neglecting to grab my clothing.

"What do you want?" he asked when he'd shifted and sat down on a fallen log.

"Why are you so-…so hung up in all of this?"

"What do you mean?" he looked up at me as I sat below him, pulling my knees to my chest & wrapping my arms around them for ultimate coverage.

"This Bella chick, and Shayde. Did you really imprint?" I looked up at him in wonder.

"Why are you being nice? It's weird. Normally you're a little spitfire brat."

"Quit avoiding the question." I looked away and towards the river that stood before us.

"Well…fine… I'm positive I imprinted… I must have! I'd never felt like that towards anything before. I saw her and it felt like a ton of bricks smacked me in the back of the head and screamed 'HELLO! DREAM GIRL APPROACHING!' but… Bella… I've known her forever, and was the first person that was really outside of the pack to accept me. It's not to hard to believe that I don't want her to die is it?"

"Is it dying? Really?"

"YES!" He turned to me, flustered, "She wouldn't be Bella anymore! No heartbeat, no warmth, no goofy smile…"

"But she'd be moving still. Still on this Earth, still able to run, laugh, what's wrong with that?"

"She wouldn't be Bella. Not my Bella."

"Was she ever YOUR Bella?"

"I-…" I looked up at him, he was staring at the moon above us, a nostalgic look in his eye, "I thought… I thought that I, myself, could be enough for her. She'll never have a family, never eat real food, never die?"

"I haven't died for 4000 years. My body's been stuck in this immature state for that entire time. I have felt love. But never been in it. For as long as I remain like this, a family is impossible for me too. Yet I remain at peace. A little irritable perhaps, but I'm still technically a teenager. The only difference really, between what that girl will be, is the absence of a heartbeat, and diet. But thousands of other species survive on blood, no? Besides, she'd die and you wouldn't if things had gone the way you wished. You would feel great pain then as well. Am I wrong?" I looked at him again, this time he looked me in the eye with some sort of revelation. "What?"

"Never mind." He looked away. We sat like that for a while before he suddenly jolted into a standing position.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He took off, "HEY WAIT!" I jumped up and chased after him, "JAKE?!" I nearly ran into him, he'd stopped at a small dug out den by the river side about 200ft further up stream from where we had been sitting. I stared into the den and took a small sniff of the air around us. A strong smell of male fox came to mind, but mixed in with that was a rather unmistakable feminine fragrance mixed with blood. "Shayde…"

* * *

**WhoooO! SHAYDE & REI! haha **

**ok guys im starting a mini poll! vote in your reviews! who should be with whom???**

**for SHayde:**

**Rei**

**Jake**

**Adio/Adien**

**Other (who? or new character?)**

**or no one?**

**For Kesi/ Bast:**

**Rei**

**Jake**

**Seth**

**Other (werewolf, new, or other)**

**Alone**

**Adio:**

**Leah**

**Other**

**alone**

**AND SO ON!**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS! Thanks so much for the reviews! i know its been awhile.. but the best news of all! im finally out of highschool!**

**anyway... here's 13!**

**Enjoy! & Review when you're done please!**

* * *

I nearly ran into him, he'd stopped at a small dug out den by the riverside about 200ft further up stream from where we had been sitting. I stared into the den and took a small sniff of the air around us. A strong smell of male fox came to mind, but mixed in with that was a rather unmistakable feminine fragrance mixed with blood. "Shayde…"

_

* * *

_

**Shayde**

**

* * *

**

'What do you mean? Already? Come on, Rei… you're joking, right? I thought you said they were down south.' I asked in slight panic. Was I really ready to meet a new pack? What would they think when they saw an ex member of their family with a female that wasn't the one he left with? Thinking about these things wasn't making me feel anymore confident…

"I didn't say Southern California. I said south. We were further north than we are now. This is south." He sighed, "Stop worrying about it. You're used to wolves aren't you?"

"This isn't my pack…"

"You were never in a pack."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. You talk in your sleep. You talked about being with family. Real family. Crying for their attention as a pup, I assume… which means you weren't in their pack. Especially since they gave you up so easily. Either way it doesn't matter to me." I was speechless, was I able to remember my past from over six years ago in my dreams? Was I constantly reliving it? What had happened back then that I'd forgotten? It irritated me knowing that now Rei knew more about my childhood than I did. My life with the canine side of the Takeharuka clan was no more then a forgotten memory. Yet, according to Rei it still haunted me…. fudge…

"You use fudge as a curse?" he laughed.

"No…"

"You just did."

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD, DAMMIT!"

"Yet you still use dammit? You're one weird female…" he laughed harder. I growled and shoved my way past him. "Where are you going?"

"Let's get this over with OK?" I kept moving.

"Well, OK… but your going the wrong way. We follow that path over there in order to get to the nearest town, which is where their located."

I huffed and changed my direction in embarrassment. After a little more walking I started to feel like I'd seen this area before. "Where is this town again?"

"Bear valley. It's really a village. The pack busies themselves by working at the ski area or in the little shopping center for the tourists… it keeps us safe and since it snows there Huskies are popular. So we oversized 'coyotes' or 'husky dogs' or 'malamutes' get along all right." He sighed as if enjoying the memory, "I wonder if much has changed… I wonder how they'll see me now… without Chione…" his mood died immediately.

I walked to him and nuzzled his neck, "They'll understand. If they don't we'll leave. But I know they will." He smiled at me weakly and moved past me; I followed closely.

"We need to go into town and steal some clothes… It's been snowing here… so we'll need a lot… " He stated as we passed a small pile of snow. "Strange that its snowy here and not up north, no?" I nodded, but didn't give it much thought. I looked farther ahead as a large sign came into view. It read 'BEAR VALLEY' with two large bear prints on it. On either side of the road that stood as the entrance was a HUGE wooden bear statue, each being at least 20 feet tall. My mouth hung wide open, as we got closer. We crossed the meadow that stood across the street, when we crossed the street itself and passed the gigantic bears Rei lowered his head and muttered, "I'm home…**"**

* * *

**Kesi**

**

* * *

**

"Who… who's that other scent belong to?" Seth asked innocently. The rest of the group had caught up with us when they heard Jake yell in frustration.

"Does it matter?" Paul asked, obviously not really caring.

"This could mean trouble. That's why it matters." I glared at him. He returned the gesture. After a very short staring battle he finally turned away to look at the makeshift den. I smiled contently. "So what do you guys think?"

"Follow the scent, duh."

"I didn't ask you, Jake. I might've considered it had you had you're head on straight. But as of now? No." he snorted and stormed off towards the river. I looked back to the pack and was about to get an answer from Sam when Jake called for us from the riverbed. We all moved to follow Jake and stared at him in confusion. He was shaking violently.

"Jake?" Quil asked cautiously. Jake merely pointed down to the mud below his feet. We followed his gaze and were greeted by the sight of paw prints, old ones that had dried in the mud days, maybe even weeks ago. There were two sets of prints… one slightly bigger than the other, headed in the same direction.

"They're together…" my father commented.

"But why?" Embry asked no one in particular.

"Who cares? Point is we have a new lead." Leah retorted and took off after the prints, ripping through her clothes and shifting in the process. We all shared one last look before nodding and following suit. Jake was as frantic as ever to get to the she wolf. I sighed and forced myself to keep up with their pounding feet.

After a day of nonstop running we managed to cross the states border and followed the tracks to a discrete pond that was plentiful with fish. "They stayed here for quite awhile…" Sam commented. You could tell that he hated that we had left the Washington areas… I wasn't sure why but he was extremely uncomfortable about it.

"Probably just to rest and eat though… we should keep moving. We have to catch up to them, and fast." I looked to Jake and saw he was shaking even more so then before at the den. I felt a slight twinge of worry but quickly shoved it out of my mind. Sam and I nodded at one another and we left right after everyone was filled with fish.

We continued to follow the scents after the tracks became hard to follow or find. Eventually we came to a spot where the two of them had parted ways but only for a moment it seemed as if she'd doubled back for some reason and rejoined him on a small pathway. "Well, a least we know she isn't with him by force!" Seth commented, relieved.

"There are other ways to force someone to stay with you than physically doing so, Seth…" Sam sighed, shaking his head. I couldn't help but giggle at Seth's expression. As if he'd just realized what a dope he was acting like just a few moments ago. She saw this and smiled at me like a goof. I smirked back before correcting myself. My father had seen this and nudged me with a mocking smile on his face. I smacked his arm and moved on. The group soon joined me in walking down the path after sharing a small chuckle in my expense… we broke into a run soon after, all of us eager to find Shayde and get back home.

* * *

**Shayde**

**

* * *

**

Bear Valley was a nice simple looking village. A few cars in a large parking lot, then across the street was the snow vehicle parking. A Huge number of snowmobiles and a few stray snow cats were parked by a large tan building labeled the 'Tamarack' a few people were hanging out around there but none of them seemed phased by the appearance of two wild animals walking about. I kept my head down as I followed Rei cautiously. I knew that at any moment the pack could come after us… no wolf likes trespassers after all.

"Relax… we'll get to the Lodge soon and there we'll be able to grab some clothes." He sighed.

"Right…." I tried to calm down but this place had me unnerved. We walked a little farther and turned right. There was the huge building labeled the 'Lodge'. We walked around the back of the building to an unmarked door.

"Wait here." Rei ordered ad he slipped inside. I couldn't hear anything once the door closed behind him. But moments later he snuck back out with a bundle in his mouth. He motioned for me to follow him; he led me to a tiny storage shed at the side of the building by an old pizza place and local bar, he shifted into his humanoid form and pulled the bundle of clothing apart. When I saw him do this I turned around and faced away from him as quickly as I could have managed. "Chill. Its not like it's the first time you've seen me naked." He chuckled.

"You think I care? Its disgusting." I snorted, listening to every shift the clothing he was putting on made.

"That's not what you're minds saying." He teased. I growled. He laughed again and threw some of the clothes at me. "Here. Get dressed."

I turned at watched him leave the shed. Quickly I shifted and pulled on the clothing. He'd managed to get me a nice red long sleeved turtleneck, some tight fitting snow pants, black snow heeled-boots that had a nice black faux fur trim around the laces and rim of the boot, also a black trench coat that was nice and soft on the inside to keep the wearer warm. I smiled as I left the shed after Rei, Pleased with my appearance. Rei had waited outside for me, when he saw me he looked so nostalgic, but smiled a sad smile nonetheless and said that they looked good on me.

I took in his just as he had done to me. He wore a black snowboarders jacket that he'd left open to show the dark blue shirt he wore underneath it, he work a pair of soft grey boarding pants, black snow boots, and a black beanie on his head, his red hair peeking out from under the hat. His bangs giving him a sexy boarder look. I watched him as he reached into his pocket and looked at what he had with drawn with sorrow before holding it out to me. I put out my hands in confusion, he placed the object into palms and said, "That outfit doesn't look quite as complete with out this."

I slowly opened my hand and gasped. He'd given me a gorgeous necklace; it had a simple silver chain, and a silver pendant. The pendant was in the shape of a crescent moon, which had a chain of five little cyan jewels embedded within its shape. I looked up at him in utter confusion. He sighed and took the necklace from me and walked around me, swinging it over my head and around my neck. I waited while he shut the clasp at the back of my neck. Once I knew he had finished I swung around and stared at him. "Why?" I gently touched the pendant that hung just above my bosom in question and wonder.

He gave me that same sad smile. "Chione loved it. Those were her clothes, it just seems fitting that the necklace stays with them, no?" He grabbed my hands one at a time and put a pair of simple black gloves over them before doing it to his own and walking past me, motioning for me to follow. I looked at him in awe, how could he have given me his wife's belongings? How could he bear it... he couldn't. That's why he looked so sad… it hurt him terribly to hand me these things, I knew that. I ran after him and slammed into him, hugging him around the waist, I let my tears fall for him, for Chione.

I felt him freeze in my grasp. He had no idea what to do; slowly he grabbed my arms and pulled me off of him before turning around and hugging me to him. "Dummy… why are you crying? Its no big deal." He was lying. And he wasn't just talking to me. I could smell the salty tears forming in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. He held me like that for a short while until he'd regained his composure. He then pulled me from him and looked into my swollen, poofy red eyes. "Come on. Lets go meet the family ok?" he smiled at me with a goofy smile before taking my gloved hand in his and leading me to up one of the snow packed streets.

We walked for a little over and hour till we reached the highest house in the village. We paused at the edge of the driveway where six snowmobiles and four sleds were parked. We stood there and watch two small puppies play in the snow under the watch of a bundled up teenager. Rei took a hesitant step; this caught the teen's attention, as well as the pups. The little ones ran behind their baby sitter for protection who braced herself as if ready to fight if necessary. "You've gotten a lot bigger I see… Lash." Rei spoke quietly but with purpose.

The girl froze then relaxed. "What took you so long? Uncle Refur!" she ran forward and attempted to tackle Rei in a hug. The pups remained still for a while before charging as well, thinking it was a new game.

"Well, hello there!" I greeted as one of the pups ran around my feet and tried to pounce on my feet. Suddenly Lash noticed my presence.

"Kiran! Come here now!" the pup winced and ran to the protective female. "Who is she?" She asked Rei, "Where's Aunt Chi? WHY IS THAT WOMAN IN HER CLOTHES?" Rei looked down, obviously ashamed. I reached over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "GET AWAY OUTSIDER!" the girl growled, she wanted answers, and I was to have nothing to do with them. I released Rei and took a step back in an unthreatening gesture. Rei nodded and looked up at his currently freaking out neice.

"Call a pack meeting."

* * *

**Hmmmm... What will I Write next? **

**HA! give me some idea's guys! i love hearing from you!**

**I'll update as soon as i get... 4 reviews! please please please comment! i dont care whether its good or bed! tell me your ideas or what you think!**

**Thank you!**

**Till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY! just to let you know! i need atleast 2 reviews on this chapter before i'll update again!**

**Enjoy! REVIEW When you're done please!**

* * *

"_Who is she?" She asked Rei, "Where's Aunt Chi? WHY IS THAT WOMAN IN HER CLOTHES?" Rei looked down, obviously ashamed. I reached over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "GET AWAY OUTSIDER!" the girl growled, she wanted answers, and I was to have nothing to do with them. I released Rei and took a step back in an unthreatening gesture. Rei nodded and looked up at his currently freaking out niece. _

"_Call a pack meeting."

* * *

_

**Shayde

* * *

**

I sat alone in a room in the back of the large house. The wooden bench I was on was smoothed but still had a few stray splinters, the ground was covered in rust colored tile and all around me were the coats and boots of the pack that resided within these walls… they had shut me in this small 'mudroom' to separate me from the pack and to keep me in line, I suppose. I couldn't hear anything from the outside of the tiny room. On either side of the bench I sat on was a door. On my right, a normal looking door that led to a storage room full of wine and beer for the adults and sparkling cider for the younger pack members, and their recycling bins; I know this because when boredom first struck me I explored the small closet.

The door on my left was tiny, only about three and a half feet tall, and the width of a normal door. I hadn't explored the room that stood behind that door. I don't know why I didn't but I figured it was as boring as the other closet. So, I sat there and waited. I didn't move too much, at all… I didn't want to disturb any of their belongings in anyway that might upset someone. So I sat still.

After about forty-five minutes of sitting there I heard a noise. It came from behind the small door to my left. I stood and moved to the door. I laid my ear against the rough wood and listened for the sound more closely. I heard the clicking of something, and then I learned very quickly that I should have sat still instead of letting my curiosity get to me. The door shoved open with a grunt of protest from the old wood and smacked my in the side of the head and shoved me to the floor. "OW!" I yelped as I scrambled to my feet and looked to my attacker while holding my aching head in my hand.

"Oh no! I'M SO SORRY!" screamed the female that had just unknowingly assaulted me.

"It's ok…" I sighed looking to observe her closer. She looked much younger than I, maybe thirteen or so, but that could have just been her childlike face; chubby yet well defined cheeks with high cheekbones, large icy blue eyes, a little button nose and petite doll like pouty lips. Her hairstyle also made her seem young; she had deep brown hair, almost black with a reddish sheen to it when the light hit it in just the right ways, it rested just before her shoulder blades in the back and was layered to frame her face and to give it shape. Her bangs her cut in a straight line, lying across her forehead right above her neatly shaped dark eyebrows. She was clearly of some Scandinavian decent. She was very short, though not shorter then the door she'd emerged through, only standing about four feet and maybe ten inches tall. She had a very small waist, yet a well developed chest for someone her size. She wore close fitting black pants that looked like they would never keep the cold out, and a fitted red and black plaid skirt over them. Her boots were very similar to mine, only they were wedge heels, not a regular heeled boot. She wore a red tank top under a ripped up and nearly destroyed long-sleeved shirt that had been ripped off just under her breasts. It looked like this was intentional though, since safety pins had been strategically placed to hold some off the larger rips and the sleeves on. Over all of this she had a silver and gold pocket watch attached to a black ribbon chocker around her neck and a red head band resting just above her bangs. Her long, furtrimmed cloak hung over her arm as she studied me as well.

"You can stop that you know." She said bluntly. Her nearly white pale face turned a slight crimson.

"Oh! I'm sorry… I'm Shayde…" I blushed, holding out my hand in greeting.

"Azreale. Call me Azzy." She replied, taking my hand in response, "So, Where are you from? We don't get many other foxes around here, let alone any."

I stared at her in question. "Excuse me? Other foxes?"

"Well, yeah. I'm a fox too. I migrated here not long ago when I was nearly found out by the town I was living in further south."

"Wow. This makes you the second fox that I've ever met! So weird how they're popping up everywhere now…"

"ok… well, while you think that over how about joining me for a walk?" She smiled at me as if I were her new best friend.

"Well… I would love to… but I was told to stay here… the pack isn't very happy about me coming here with Rei…" I looked to my feet, sadness hitting me like a small bebe bullet.

"Oh… Well then I'll stay here with you!" she smiled again before jumping onto the old wooden bench and sitting down cross-legged.

"Uhm… is it ok for you to sit like that in that skirt?"

"Hm? Oh, I don't really care about it. I mean I AM wearing pants underneath. Its basically just a fashion statement I guess." She laughed, tapping the bench behind her as a gesture for me to join her.

I returned the small laugh and complied. She asked about my story and for some reason I had no qualms about telling her. She laughed, and looked happy or sorrowful when appropriate and hugged me when it came to the part where I had ran away from home and destroyed my whole way of living. I broke down in her small sensitive arms and she just let me, stroking my back and head to console me.

Suddenly she stopped. "Wh-what's wrong?" I looked up at her. She looked so serious it frightened me. Slowly she reached up and took hold of my hat. She quickly ripped it off my head and gasped. "What?" I asked frantically.

"What did you do to your hair?" her hand were all over my head, seeing the damage that I had done, "When you said you cut it I didn't think you meant this bad!"

I looked at her in shock, "You-You're… freaking out about me hair?" suddenly I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. She'd gone from so serious to total spaz in less that a millisecond.

"Come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me through the large wooden door that had separated me from the rest of the house.

"Wait! I'm not supposed to leave that room!" I tried pulled against her and tried to pull back but she just kept moving. She was obviously weaker than I was but she dug her feet into the floor and kept pulling until we were at a stand still. We both kept pulling for what felt like several minutes.

"Shayde?" we both froze and looked forward, towards Azzy's direction. Right behind her was Rei, standing with two other men, both large and well muscled, looking at us in both utter confusion and surprise. Azzy let go of me with out warning and stared at Rei in wonder. "Another fox?" Rei asked. She nodded weakly. Rei looked behind him to an elderly looking man in question, his response was a shrug as he turned away and walked down the carpeted hallway. Rei motioned for us to follow before fallowing after the old man himself. I looked down to my right side and saw Azzy staring at Rei in wonder and bashfulness. She looked like a little schoolgirl that had just met a heavenly being or something. I wondered if foxes could imprint at that moment but my mind quickly went back to the nerve wracking situation at hand, I had no idea how the pack had or would react to my being here with Rei… now I was really scared.

* * *

**Adio/ Aiden

* * *

**

Jake was becoming impossible to travel with. He acted like a tyrant when we ran, not letting anyone rest for more then half of a moment, then when ever Seth or somebody else brought up a Cullen he'd go into an emotional state of confusion that only Kesi could rile him out of… It was beginning to disgust me. I couldn't wait until we found Shayde and she'd hopefully put the behemoth of a canine in his place.

We reached a large meadow, and right across the clearing was a large sign for a small town of some sort. Our strange traveling group exchanged a few looks before we continued on our way after the fox and our master. As we got farther into the meadow the paw prints in front of us became more and more apparent. It was a pleasant sight as it meant that we were actually closing in on them. Once we got to the sign that was guarded by two very large bear statues, Kesi and I separated from the pack to change into our human selves as the wolves did the same.

Once we were all dressed we entered the scarce town that was covered in snowfall. After about ten minutes of walking a man walked up to us with a smile. "Hi there!" he was a young one, but tall and thin. His long brown hair just passed his shoulders his eyes were a soft blue, his skin a pale olive tone, and a small goatee graced his chin.

"Hey." Jake murmured as he walked right past the young man.

The boy looked at him in confusion before speaking again, "You'll catch a lot of unwanted attention by running around with those clothes on. Don't you think? Mister Wolf?" Jake froze, the boy laughed when the larger tan man turned to face him, clearly unpleased with the boys boldness. "Name's Kail. And you are?" she chuckled softly when Jake snorted. "Fine don't tell me your name, or names," he said looking at the rest of us, "But at least let me show you where to get some… less conspicuous clothing?" he tilted his head slightly in question. Jake looked to Sam and when Sam nodded so did Jake. 'Kail' smiled and motioned for us to follow him into a large building called 'the Lodge'. Inside were a pizza place, a snow gear store, a bar, a hotel, a grocery store, the local post office, an art gallery, a realtor's office, and a coffee shop. Kail led us to the gear store where a thin man that reeked of wolf greeted us in. He introduced himself as Luke, his balding gray head shined under the shops lighting as the friendly face smiled at us. He showed us the clothing we'd need, along with the gear and told us where in this building we'd have to go to make a reservation with the hotel. Once he had finished suiting us up he gave us fair warning that we'd have to be careful, that the local pack wasn't always forgiving and that if we messed anything up we'd pay for it dearly.

In return we told him of Shayde and why we'd come f=to find her and the stranger that she'd be traveling with. He nodded and gave us a time to meet him at the pizza place down the hall later that night. He said that he'd bring the village elder to see if he'd be willing to help. We said our good byes to Luke and followed Kail to the reservations desk. He showed us to our rooms and reminded us all of the meeting time before taking his leave of us.

* * *

**Shayde

* * *

**

Azreale held my hand as we followed the males into the main area of the house. A pleasant area, a large fireplace, large dining table and a living room lined with couches and a large T.V. that some pups sat watching. I swallowed hard when we all came to a stop by the table. The Elder took a seat across from us and motioned for us all to sit. Once we had done so the old one let out a long sigh. He looked up at me with his old sagging eyes as he rested his chin on his hand. He sighed again and I could only look back like a child that had been doing something very wrong and was about to be scolded.

"Elder!" I jumped. Rei had yelled out of turn and it had startled us all, "Would you please just get to the point…" Rei sat grinding his teeth together in angst and frustration. We all sat silent, looking at Rei in shock.

Suddenly the Elder let out a long laugh, "HAHAHAHAHA! Refur my boy! You haven't changed a bit in all these years!" we all about fell out of our seats. All except Rei, who only laughed and said that the old man hadn't changed either. After a few moments of recovery the elder cleared his throat to call us to attention. "Now then, Refur has told me about Chione's cruel fate… but I hope you realize that it was in no way your fault, boy…" Rei nodded weakly and the old man continued, " and now you have found a companion in this lovely, confused young girl…" he looked at me and I blushed, " this too could be fate's handy work. That you two met, that she encouraged you to return to us, and here you met another young fox, little Az here." The kit in question smiled cheerfully, "Clearly this was meant to happen somehow. So I will allow Shayde to reside here with us for as long as possible. As long as you'll have us of course, Miss." He looked at me with a caring smile I smiled and nodded my appreciation with a blush resting on my cheeks. "Now then! It's almost dark! How about we all go for a pizza to celebrate this new addition to our family!" the old man blurted out, the entire pack that was within earshot responded with a shout of glee and they all rushed to the room where I had been waiting earlier to get dressed for the snowmobile ride to the pizza place that rested within the Lodge's walls.

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 14...**

**Hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE review! im losing my vigor... boo... i need to know if you guys still like it! or if you think i should make some changes!**

**PLEASE REVIEW & I'll UPDATE FASTER!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Late again! I know! T_T well, heres #15! **

**R&R please!**

**

* * *

**"_Now then! It's almost dark! How about we all go for a pizza to celebrate this new addition to our family!" the old man blurted out, the entire pack that was within earshot responded with a shout of glee and they all rushed to the room where I had been waiting earlier to get dressed for the snowmobile ride to the pizza place that rested within the Lodge's walls.

* * *

_

Rei grabbed my hand and began to pull me towards the mood room as well, but a shriek and a tiny hand on my other wrist stopped us both. "WAIT! You can't go anywhere like that!" we turned to look at Az in question. She huffed and smacked Rei's hand away, "You wait here. You can drive Shayde and myself on the lodge on the spare snowmobile when I'm done." With out another word she dragged me away and up two flights of stairs that rested right beside the dinning table.

We reached a loft that over looked the dinning and living rooms. Against the far wall, under a large window that was hidden behind gorgeous deep satin red curtains, stood a glamorous bed that didn't really fit this cabin, black satin comforter, various shades of black and red decorated the bed in the forms of pillows and throw rugs, even a few odd looking stuffed animals. One that stood out was a strange plush that could have been… a fox? Maybe but it had horns like a dragon and a tail like a snow leopard blue eyes that shined violent red when I shifted positions, like a cat late at night… odd… on the wall to the right was a vintage black vanity that could have come straight from the 1800's. The desk of the vanity was decorated with a variety of gothic jewelry hanging on a head and armless doll dressed in a red and black Victorian gown and many different make up items and hair accessories from the dark side of the color spectrum. "Sit." Azzy demanded. I did as she asked and kept my mouth shut and just watched her every move in caution. She walked to a stand-alone closet that was also very dark and elegant looking, opened the doors with a crying shriek from the old hinges. I stared as she reached in and ruffled around before pulling out a mound of clothing items and two suspicious looking boxes. "I can't let the only other vixen here go out looking like you."

"Excuse me?" I didn't know whether to be offended or not.

"Just put these on." She threw most of the pile at me, all but the boxes and smirked. I sighed and looked for a place to change, "Behind those." Az pointed to a set of black and red door like things… like the ones you seen in those French movies that women change behind? I recalled a few Disney movies that I'd seen them in… "Now?" she tapped her foot and sighed.

"Oh, right." I went behind the screens? And started to change into whatever it was that she had handed me. I couldn't tell what it was other than a long skirt of some sort and a corset-like top. "Ok…. I'm done… I think?" I stepped out from behind the doors and looked at her in innocent question. I was struck with fear when I saw her expression. Her smile had grown… sadistically so. Her eyes were slits full of cunning and her thought were probably the things of nightmares.

"Almost perfect." She walked towards me and led me to the vanity's matching stool, once I was seated she knelt down and gabbed my feet from under the full-length skirt. I watched her gently place my feet onto a nice pair of suede high heel boots with laces. She then moved to the box that she hadn't opened yet. "Close your eyes." I complied, I felt the stool turn in the direction of the mirror on the vanity, something was placed on my head and some form of necklace around my neck. "Ok…. Hang on." The stool shifted again and I felt makeup being applied to my features and a bracelet and a ring put on my person. Again the stool rolled back to the mirror. "Open."

Slowly I peeled my eyes open and gasped. Staring back at me was a gothic Victorian beauty. My eyes dark and enchanting, lips full and red, a classic choker with a silhouette pendant hanging from the center, my hair was not my own. Without my knowing Azreale had placed a wig on me and styled it in a short amount of time, the hair was a silver white, giving me an mystic appearance, it was styled in a elegant French twist to the side with a very small black top hat with a tiny veil sitting right before it. I was in Awe. Surely this wasn't me. my eyes were uncovered and out for the world to see and learn of my unique feature, well… except for a few strands of the wig that had come loose to hang and frame my face as well as fall slightly in and between my eyes. "Stand." Slowly I did so. I felt Az lead me away from the vanity and to another part of the room. "Look ahead of you." Her smirk still frightened me. Before me was a full body mirror and I saw the outfit I'd been placed in. a deep blue, seemingly black gown, the top portion was low-cut, squared and corseted, the straps were slightly off shoulder yet refined and fit like a charm, my figure had never looked more enchanting. The bottom was bustled and beautiful satin. I felt like I could have been a countess of the highest order in the Victorian age. I didn't want to look away but the small girl grabbed my arm and pulled me back down stairs, only after throwing a long cloak over my shoulders.

I didn't even notice Reis reaction as Az pulled us both into the snow and onto the snowmobile. When we arrived Rei was treating me like a fragile doll. Helping me off of the vehicle, and holding my hand gingerly as we crossed the snow covered parking lot. We walked into the fun looking and laidback setting of the pizza parlor. When it hit me. A scent I would never have thought that I'd smell here.

* * *

"Would you hurry it up already?" Leah whined for the fifth time, "it's almost time!"

"We know Leah, we're just waiting for the cats." Paul answered in annoyance as he walked to the door that joined the wolves' room with the cats', "MOVE IT!" right when his fist connected with the door a knock was heard from the main door of the room. Sam opened the door and the cats walked through the threshold.

"Let's go." Adio stated plainly, a bored expression sat on his face.

Paul looked ready to burst but Leah's need to get out of the room was more pressing. She bolted past them all and down the hall to the elevator; Jake and the others close on her heels.

After about ten minutes of walking the group found the pizza parlor, when the opened the door to enter they felt a metaphorical chill wipe over them. The place was packed. Only two tables were empty, both too small to hold the entire group. Not a single person that was already in the parlor wasn't looking at the intruders, only a few faces looked friendly; a small elderly man, the boy that had led them to the lodge, and the man that had helped them with their attire. The latter two rose and motioned fro them to come over and help push the two tables together for the group to sit at. Everyone sat in silence until the old man rose and began to speak, "Seems we are all here for more then just the return of a lost family member, eh? Ha-ha. WELCOME cousins! We are all friends here, so long as you men no harm?" he paused and waited for Sam to nod his agreement, "Then feel at home here, ask us whatever you wish. And don't worry, food and drinks are on the house tonight! Ha-ha!" he raised his plastic cup and the room was filled with a roar of agreement and acceptance.

Everyone sat in glee, talking and laughing, no one seemed to have a care in the world. The group hadn't gotten any words in about Shayde yet but most of the team felt like they deserved a little breather after the long trip, all but Jake. "HERE THEY COME!" A teenage girl yelled from her spot by a window that overlooked the parking lot. Everyone went back to his or her seats and three spots were cleared at the table where the elder was sitting. The elder had an evil look in his eye as everyone turned to stare at the door in anticipation.

In moments the door opened silently and the figures quietly entered the room. The packs breath stopped the moment their scents came into the area. Everyone stared in wonder as three gorgeous beings walked in, all worthy of being called vampires, or prettier!

The first was a tall gorgeous auburn haired man that reminded the WA pack a little too much of a certain Cullen dressed nicely but casual. A simple collared black button down shirt lay above a red undershirt on top of black jeans and black snow boots. Jake growled the moment he caught the man's scent. This guy smelled exactly like the scent that Shayde was with. Only the formality between packs held him from attacking the nuisance.

Second a tiny little girl that was obviously very young looking for her age walked in. She stopped Young Seth's heart in its tracks. Her hair was half pulled up in two pigtails that fell over the bottom half of her hair, a Bat shaped silver tiara of headband separated this hairstyle from her bangs that hung above her bright eyes. A red shoulder cape made of lace and wool with a small hood that was lined with black fur draped over her black satin blouse. A long black skirt covered her legs and only allowed a peak at her black-heeled boots and black tights by a long slit that traveled to her mid thigh. She had the biggest smile on her face, her eyes shining in glee as she looked back to the person that she led in by hand.

The last to enter the room stopped everyone. Dressed so formally that one would think that there was a ball of a funeral in session. First that everyone was to notice was the striking silver hair that could mesmerize, second was the thing made the pack know that they weren't all going crazy. Her eyes pierced through everyone as shock rang through her. She froze and stared at the pack that she hadn't wanted to see for a very long time.

* * *

I ignored Azreale's protests as I stared. I felt her pulling on my arm, trying to lead me to the seats that had been cleared. I met eyes with Jacob Black. I wanted to shut down. I hadn't even thought of him or my family since I befriended Rei. I was snapped out of my revere when I felt a comforting hand rest on my shoulder. I looked to its owner and stared into Rei's eyes. His eyes seemed to tell me that he understood my hurt; "Lets go" he took my hand from Az and slowly led me to our seats. I couldn't look at the pack. I kept my eyes on my plate, staring at the pizza that Azzy had brought to me once she'd pried out that I was a fan of plain cheese, or at who ever was trying to get me to smile or engage in their conversation.

It only seemed like an hour or so when the Elder announced that we should all call it a night. I looked at my fellow foxes in plea and they nodded simultaneously. Az took my hand and helped me back to the snow mobile. I was in a daze. Regret and misery ate me alive as we passed my old friends. I avoided their gaze as best I could but it wasn't enough. I heard a chair get pushed back before it fell to the ground, "SHAYDE!" my heart shattered at the sound of Jake's voice. He sounded desperate, destroyed even. I let a single tear fall before taking off, Azreale close on my heels.

* * *

"Hold it right there." That red haired prick growled at me when I tried to chase the girl I wanted, even NEEDED.

"Move."

"No. She's been through enough don't you think? How about you all run home before you make her physical wounds mental?" His eyes were cold; he meant business.

"You don't even know her." I snarled, trying to force my way past him. I don't know how, but it was like he was fast than the blood suckers, that jerk sent me flying. The guys caught me and growled in my defense.

"Not here, please." That old guy said, "The parlor is one of the main assets here." He muttered before walking out of the building with his entourage.

The red head chuckled a bit before glaring at me. "You may not be the full cause of her pain, but this is going to be sweet." His smile was sickening…

"Bastard!" I hissed when he walked out of the room all smugly…

* * *

**Thanks again you guys! i'll update soon! im hooked and want to continue again!**

**please review.**

** PLEASE! let me know what you all think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEYYYY! im back! here's Ch 16 of IPYW! thanks for reading! now please review? O.^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_The red head chuckled a bit before glaring at me. "You may not be the full cause of her pain, but this is going to be sweet." His smile was sickening…_

"_Bastard!" I hissed when he walked out of the room all smugly…_

_

* * *

_

When Azzy and I got to the snowmobile she huffed in frustration. "Rei has the key…" We both sighed heavily and sat on the small seat. "So we wait. He shouldn't be too long, I bet he's just helping the elder with something!" she beamed. But right as she said it the elder walked out and past us to a snow cat that was awaiting his arrival. I groaned when I saw this and looked back to the Lodge.

The double doors opened again and Rei walked out calmly. I let out a small sigh of relief and stood to greet him, but my relief was quickly destroyed when I saw who was following him out. The pack all looked pissed, but none more than Jake. Rei stopped in the middle of the mostly empty parking lot and looked up at us. He smiled and waved be fore calling, "Be there in a minute ladies!" he then turned to face the pack. I began to hyperventilate when Jake stomped forward, his entire body shaking violently. "Uh-Uh…" Rei shook a finger at him, "There's a clearing across the lot behind those trees. We can talk there." He started to head that way past us, they followed. He brushed a hand against my shoulder when he passed, Jake growled possessively and I recoiled and looked down to the ground in submission. Rei must have noticed this because he lifted my chin with a hooked finger and smiled at me. "Wait here." He gently released me and kept walking, I looked after him in shock, my nearly shed tears froze in their place.

Az made an 'awww'-like sound as we watched them all pass by. I refused to look at the pack so I kept my gaze glued to the other foxes. She clasped her hands together and looked at me with a subtle blush, "That was so cute!" She smiled, "Lets go watch." She said bluntly after everyone had vanished from the lot.

"What!" my eyes widened, "Why?"

"Because, if anything big goes down, I have the feeling that you'll be the only one able to stop it." And without warning she grabbed my wrist and dragged me after the group.

The scene before me was horrific. A familiar russet wolf towered over the much smaller fox both sizing each other up for some sort of throw down. Both males were extremely important to me and here they were, determining the best way to kill the other. I wanted to scream. I watched in horror as Jake took the first lunge, I screamed and collapsed to my knees covering my eyes when it seemed certain that Jake would kill Rei. Az knelt beside me and put her arms comfortingly around my shoulders, "It's alright, see? He missed." When I heard that I peaked through my fingers and saw a very confused Jake searching the ground for the smaller canine. He growled ferociously, sending shivers throughout my frame. I held on to Az's wrists as I watched, searching for Rei myself. He couldn't have vanished…

"Tsk." Everyone's heads snapped to the direction of the sound, "So impatient aren't you, wolfy-boy?" Rei's fox form jumped down from a tree branch and landed about twenty feet from Az and me.

"Jake, Wait!" Sam ordered when Jake moved to attack again. The alpha walked forward and faced Rei, "You talk too?" Rei nodded, "How? Shayde was the only one that cou-"

"You northerners really don't know anything do you?" Rei interrupted and stared Sam down, "WOLVES can't talk; they tend to be stupid that way." His tail wagged slightly when they all growled in response, "Foxes on the other hand…"

"Foxes?" Sam motioned for Jake to change back; begrudgingly Jake obliged and ran to the nearest set of trees to redress.

Rei nodded, but it was Az that spoke next. "We're a dying breed, that's probably why you though Shayde was just a wolf gone weird." I looked at her in annoyance, "to put it simply the three of us are, as far as I know, the last remaining foxes in the U.S., Were-foxes that is." Clearly everyone was still confused. Even Rei didn't seem to understand. "Sigh, its Fox custom to give a new born kit… baby away to a nearby werewolf pack. The mother would accompany the child until he or she was old enough to hunt. Which in some cases is VERY young. In that time the mother is supposed to teach the kit what it means to be a fox. This includes: mating laws, customs like the one I just mentioned, and our special traits." She took a deep breath and looked around, everyone was still unresponsive or confused. Jake and Seth didn't even seem to be following. She sucked in another deep breath. "FOR INSTANCE! My mother stayed with me until I was six. Due to my small stature I wasn't able to skillfully hunt until then. She taught me all that she could about foxes… that it's almost 100% necessary for a fox to mate with another fox if either ever wants a kit of their own, also of fox folklore; as in the Japanese beliefs about foxes. Shayde?" I looked up to her in question, " What's the Japanese word for fox again?"

"Kitsune? Why?"

"Because a fox that is labeled a Kitsune by more then just the Japanese but by other creatures like vampires or wolves that have the knowledge are far more special then a regular were-fox. Sigh, the Kitsune is held in high status in Japan. It's a figure for the Shinto religion and is believed to be a god of mischief and a guardian of the shrine. Some think the kitsune is a demon. Either way they are said to be very powerful if they know their own strength. They could have powers stronger then a vampire's and are believed to be able to shift in to more then just humans and can change their appearance in any way they wish. Oh! And they are believed to be the exception to the foxes only with foxes rule, though… kitsune are supposed to be extinct now."

"WELL!" we all snapped out heads to look at Leah, "Thanks for this little biology lesson. But I want to go home. SO! Lets go, Shayde." I just sat in my place and stared. "Now!" she was obviously done with this little journey that they'd followed me on.

"Hang on…" Jake lifted his hands up as if trying to grasp what was being said to him, "Are you saying that… Shayde's one of you foxes… and can't ever have a family outside of you two?" he looked crushed, my heart felt like it was being choked at the sight of him, Seth, for some reason, had a similar expression on his face.

"Was that all you heard?" Az looked annoyed, "Geez… it depends. There are tests, tests that could see if she is able to birth outside of the fox species."

"I'm not a lab rat." I hissed.

"I never said you were. But! You might be a Kitsune."

"What…?" Rei seemed speechless. "What does that matter."

"It matters because Shayde could go home if she is a Kitsune and she could live a full life, kits and all." Azzy looked somewhat depressed at the thought of me returning with the pack.

"SHE'S a FOX! She belongs with us!" Rei yelled.

"If she can be happy with them then it's her decision!" Az snapped back.

"NO!" Rei stomped his foot to the ground like a child throwing a tantrum.

"What's the test?" I whispered, everyone's eyes were suddenly on me, Rei looked devastated. Azreale put on a poker face.

"That depends on you. There's the horrific way, this involves you trying to get pregnant by a different species. Or, there's the test to see whether you can possess powers like a vampire."

"WHAT?" Jake and Rei screamed in unison.

"Those are the only things that I can think of, sorry." She shrugged.

"How do you test for these 'powers'?" Sam budded in before the two other males lost it.

"Well… Transformation might be the easiest to test… or there's the rumor that kitsune can deal with the elements."

"How…" My voice was almost nonexistent. I wasn't looking at anyone. I felt like I was locked in a white room, and they were just voices in my head.

"I guess…. Oh! Do you like your hair the way it is now, Shayde? Silver and gorgeous?" Az seemed eager to test my…'foxiness'. I nodded weakly. "Then try really hard, think that you really have hair like that, wish it so!" I tried. I really did. I wanted to know if Rei was my real only shot at a family of my own.

But when I felt Az pull the wig off of my head all I heard was gasps. I reached up to feel my hair. Short, distorted and choppy. The same as it was when I first met Rei. I smiled weakly, tears making themselves known. "Well, that settles that." I stood, wobbling as I did so, "I'm going to run back to the cabin now. Good night." With out a word I shifted to my fox form and looked to the shocked and hurt faces around me. I nodded to them before running off, leaving Azreale's beautiful dress, the wig, Rei and everyone else behind.

* * *

"Shayde…" we all stared after her, until the white tip of her tail was no longer visible in the night.

"Lets go home, Jake." Embry put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "We've been gone for too long." I heard everyone turn to leave; even the cats were walking away.

"Thanks for your hospitality. Look after her." Sam told the foxes, they nodded. I stood still, still trying to catch a glimpse of Shayde. "Jake." Sam called. Reluctantly I turned to follow, I knew I had to obey the Alpha's order. "She'll be happier here. No more vampires, and a chance at a family are here." He put an arm around my shoulders and half pulled be into the forest. I changed into my wolf form and ran behind everyone else, the cats were actually ahead of us this time. Right when we hit the border I skidded to a stop and looked back towards the village. Seth not to far from me did the same. We both threw out heads back and let out sorrowful howls, bidding our imprints goodbye and best wishes. Our ears snapped forward when a feminine howl responded. It was ridden with sorrow as well, I wanted to run to her, I wanted to console her but the fact was, she was only saying goodbye, for good.

* * *

**There You go! CH 16 is done ^^ 17 shouldn't take too long! **

**review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**WHOO! Chapter 17! wrote this in 1 night ^^ YAY! Here you go! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! . I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOUR OPINIONS ARE!**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

_Our ears snapped forward when a feminine howl responded. It was ridden with sorrow as well, I wanted to run to her, I wanted to console her but the fact was, she was only saying goodbye, for good.

* * *

_

I don't know how long we'd been running. But it was clearly a very long time. We hadn't stopped in at least a day or two… as we'd just crossed the Washington state border. It was heart breaking, watching Jake and Seth mope…. It was even worse hearing them mope! 'Would you two stop it? Sure your imprints can't be with you, but they seem happy where they are. Leave it at that!'

'But LEAH! I didn't even get to TALK to her…. Jake at least got a goodbye howl…' Seth thought. I growled when Jake snarled at my little brother.

'Consider yourself lucky, Kid. You didn't get to really know and like your fox. I just got my heart ripped out by fucking three!' Jake was obviously really hurt, but I hadn't kept my status in this pack for being sensitive.

'JACOB!' His head snapped up and his ears perked up in alarm, 'Get you act together. YOU are the Beta of this pack. You are second in command! Acting like this should not be tolerated!' I snapped at him, growling in full annoyance.

'Leah.' Sam thought at me, 'Lay off. It hurts, let him sulk if it'll help him.'

'WHAT? How can you say that?' I turned to our leader, 'I won't tolerate this!'

'LEAH!' It was Paul this time, the others were all growling behind him, 'If we shouldn't tolerate Jake being upset about the fox, then what about you?' I froze, 'YOU have been sulking and complaining to ALL of us since Sam met Emily! Should we not tolerate YOU?'

'PAUL!' Sam snapped.

'What? It's the truth isn't it?'

'JUST STOP!' Jake interrupted all of our thoughts, 'It's over and done with… Let's just go home…' he slumped past us and went on after the cats in the direction of Shayde's old home… not La Push?

* * *

I didn't return to the cabin, I didn't-couldn't face the new pack and its foxy members. I ran into the forest, my paws pounding against the snow covered round. I skidded to a stop at a clearing, or… at least it looked like a clearing. I walked forward for about thirty feet and froze in my place when a loud crack came from beneath me.

Slowly, I shifted my front left paw to the side, pushing a layer of snow along with it. I dug very carefully for a while until my fear became reality. I was staring a fish right in the eye. A thin layer of ice separated us. The fish swam away and I relaxed slightly. I shouldn't have. The ice began to crack faster, and I began to run. My feet were tired but the panic that had stricken me when I felt my body start to sink on the shattering ice pushed me faster. The weight of the snow and myself were too much for the thin layer to handle. I ran faster and faster but to no avail, my paws were splashing in the ice-cold water that seeped through the cracks, and eventually it all gave way. About three feet from a bank of snow that had to mean land, I crashed into the water. I swam as hard as I could, clawing at the slivers of ice that floated in my way, finally my paws landed on something solid, it felt like soft rounded pebbles, I waded through the shallow water, shivering, until I was back on top of the snow which itself was above good old solid ground.

I wanted to collapse, but doing that would probably lead to hypothermia. So I pressed on, walking to nowhere in particular. For what felt like hours I walked my fangs chattered against each other, my fur was freezing, little icicles coated my body. My eyes were getting heavy, in an attempt to force myself conscious I slammed my head into the neared mound of snow, inside of which was a tree. Now, I pressed on, back towards the frozen lake freezing myself alive, with a throbbing headache. I reached the snow-covered bank and sat with a 'HUFF'. Slowly I allowed my body to lie down and curl into a ball.

My eyes grew heavier and heavier. But before I could fall into slumber, a heart-shattering howl pierced through me, reminding me of all that had lead me to this frozen place in this miserable state. I listened to the howls of the two male wolves. I understood why there would be one howl. But two? I listened for the end of the sorrowful song before lifting my head up from beneath my tail, and let out a long farewell to the first wolf friend I'd ever truly had. My pain and frustration from my entire journey filled my howl. I'd never felt so hurt, so alone. I ended my song and turned back to the lake. I stared at my reflection in the now flowing free water. Again I was happy that animals couldn't cry. I'd officially just bid farewell to my entire life in Washington. I couldn't go back, facing the old pack would be a million times worse then facing the new one would be…. I sighed and laid my head down again. My ears pinned back in sorrow, and my nose tucked under my tail for the slight chance at warmth. I let my world go black.

* * *

I couldn't let it get to me, I wouldn't. We'd return to the vampires, we'd say our good byes and leave. I wouldn't allow Kesi to stay an eternal child! I had to find her a mother, a real mother. Shayde was perfect for the task; that is until she was uncovered as a fox.

I'd met a fox before and heard some details on the breed from her, but never in the detail that the smaller fox spoke of. Eimi, the fox, told me of a Kitsune years ago when Kesi and I passed through Japan, I'd even become decent friends with her; she and I had hit it off before her… disappearance. She had worked for a large group of wolves; she'd told me that she was the mother of a little kitsune, but she wouldn't be able to guide her kit for much longer. Now I understood what my old friend meant. The kitsune kit must have been able to manage itself at a young age, and Eimi must have been forced from her rare child. I never understood why Eimi called her child a 'kitsune' instead of a fox… but now I knew. The legend that the little fox spoke is true. I also understood why Eimi had refused me all those years ago. I thought of my old friend and the life I'd wanted to have with her… but now I knew even if I had chased after her, hunted her down… even then it couldn't have been.

I shook the thoughts from my mind and thought of places that Kesi and I could go to look for another suitable mother for her, I sighed and just kept moving.

* * *

My father had been sighing a lot… I walked behind him, my head hung low. I couldn't help but think of how all of my dreams of staying with Shayde forever were crushed. How awful it must have felt to hear that you were stuck with a man that you didn't even necessarily choose… I understood how it felt to be stuck in a phase of life whether I liked it or not… but to be stuck with a man I'd just met… that's just madness… I wanted Shayde to be happy, but I also wanted her to be with us… with me forever. I watched my father's every move… I wondered where he'd take me now. And I just hoped that he could move on, and past Shayde… and I hoped that I could do the same…

* * *

Rei and I hadn't moved since the wolves from up North left. It had been over and hour and we still stood in silence. He stayed in his fox form and I in my human. He looked toward where Shayde had run off, and I looked at him, then up at the moon. We heard a pair of howls come from the North, both of us looked in that direction at that moment. "Seems like someone else didn't want to go yet." Rei scoffed. I just looked at him.

"I wonder who."

"You know that pup kept looking at you." He looked at me with a smirk.

My eyes narrowed, "Your point?"

"Looks like someone imprinted."

My face flared up red. "Imprinted? You mean that thing wolves get that lets them cheat on finding their soul mate?"

He just smiled at me with those gleaming fangs. "I'm happy for you. If he realizes that you're able to really be with him."

"What do you mean?" I glared at him.

"You think I wouldn't connect the dots? My mother told me about fox culture. And barely mentioned any special foxes. She did tell me that I'd know them when I saw them though. And you know a little too much about Kitsune. What do you look like as a fox anyway? Kitsune are supposed to have distinct markings aren't they?" he was glaring now. "You are one, Azreale. Aren't you?"

"How'd you get that ridiculous idea?" I stepped back.

"Azreale, a mother fox is only allowed to mention Kitsune unless the kit is one." He smiled again, "You aren't stuck a fox. You can change… you can be with another kind." He looked sorrowful; I was completely taken off guard.

"Rei?"

He smiled at me weakly. "I'm going to go catch up to Shayde. You coming?" Speechless I just nodded.

He ran off without another word. Cautiously I looked around then back to the moon. "Sigh… What did you get me into this time, …Mama" I shook my head and shifted into my fox form before chasing after Rei.

* * *

I could hear Azreale running behind me, she wasn't too far so I felt O.K. to speed it up a bit. We headed in the direction of the pack's cabin, but stopped before we even got half way there. Shayde's scent veered off towards the Bear Valley Lake… but why? I didn't even look at Az before running after Shayde's scent. When we reached the lake I froze in horror. Her scent went all the way up to the lake's edge and the sight of the lake made my heart sink. There was a large crack, straight across the lake; it looked like a horrible scene in a heart-wrenching movie. "M-Maybe she made it across!" Azreale half yelled, her voice was hardly even there though. Before I could see which way she went, Az was gone. Only her paw prints showed evidence of her even being here. I followed the marks in the snow until we reached the other side of the lake. "Shayde!" I heard Az yell a head of me. I high tailed it, when I reached Az I had to skid to a stop, spraying powdered snow all over Az and what ever she was looking at. When my vision focused my heart stopped.

"Shayde…?"

* * *

**CH 17 is done! **

**i'll update soon ok? if you guys update ill try to be faster!**

**Thanks!**

**R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**HERE'S 18! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! .**

**Please do so again! the more reviews the faster I'll be!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"_M-Maybe she made it across!" Azreale half yelled, her voice was hardly even there though. Before I could see which way she went, Az was gone. Only her paw prints showed evidence of her even being here. I followed the marks in the snow until we reached the other side of the lake. "Shayde!" I heard Az yell a head of me. I high tailed it, when I reached Az I had to skid to a stop, spraying powdered snow all over Az and what ever she was looking at. When my vision focused my heart stopped. _

"_Shayde…?

* * *

_

Before me was a heap of frozen icicles in the snow. I stayed put until Azreale yelled my name when she started nudging the mass. "Please, please don't be… REI HELP ME HERE!" I shook off the snow that Az had flung on me and began nudging and knocking icicles off of the mass.

What we uncovered shocked us both. A small wolf, her fur was as white as the ice, her nose a soft black nose. She wasn't even shivering. In fact if it weren't for the small fog coming from her breathing I'd think she was long gone. "But. We followed Shayde's prints and scent… but this isn't…"

"Shayde…" Azreale finished my sentence as she leaned down and licked the female's nose lightly. To my shock, the girl stirred and as she opened her eyes, the majority of her fur darkened, until Shayde was lying before me.

She stared at us in confusion. "Guys?" she slowly rose to her feet, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"What… how?" I started but Az kicked some snow in my face.

"What he means is, why are you out here by the lake? And what happened?" she gestured towards the shattered ice flow. I just sat in shock as Shayde fumbled to come up with a cover story about why and how she'd come here.

"I see…. Well, lets get home. YOU need a hot bath after all this!" Az nudged Shayde in the direction of the cabin, her voice kind, comforting, and a little forced for some reason. I didn't understand why until she looked back at me with a cold hard glare while walking ahead with Shayde.

My heart all but shattered. I should be happy for Shayde, this was proof that she wasn't stuck with me… but… why did Az shut me up before? There's no way she'd want to keep this a secret, right? I sighed, the thoughts in my mind tormented me all the way back to the cabin.

* * *

I ran like hell, I wanted to see if the place still looked the same. I could hear the pack screaming at me in my head, but I had to see. For over two hours I ran until I saw it. I skidded to a halt across the meadow from the back door. Everything was fixed, the holes in the walls, everything. And staring from the other side of the glass patio door was Shayde's father. He was just staring. His hands were in his pockets his expression serious. I growled and took a defensive stance. I could feel and hear the others coming up behind me. Everyone was on guard, even the cats that called these things family.

We all stared in caution as 'Lance' slowly opened the door and stepped outside, he looked back as if he were telling someone something before closing the door and stepping to the end of the patio. "Jacob. Where's Shayde?" I was shocked at the tone in his voice, and the look on his face. He looked like my dad did when we heard that Mom hadn't made it. His voice was hardly even there. Like he was only a shadow of the crazy overly hyper vampire that had forced me into a penguin shirt. My guard dropped instantly.

'JAKE! What are you doing?' Paul and Leah were screaming at me as I started to cautiously walk towards the adoptive father of the girl I'd never see again.

'JAKE!' I seemed like everyone was yelling at me to stop. I couldn't though. I felt like I connected with this bloodsucker. He was all I had left of my soul mate…

"Answer him, Jacob." My head snapped to my left, my defense was back in full effect.

'Cullen…'

"And not another step from you, Lance." The head of the Cullen coven stepped out of the shadow and stood by Edward. "My apologies, wolves. We have them under a… house arrest of sorts. Until everything is sorted out and dealt with that is." He looked from us to Lance, "At least we were hoping to get Shayde's side of the story before making any rash decisions. But, she isn't here?" he looked back to us in question.

My eyes met with Edward's. "I see…" He said. He didn't make eye contact with anyone but me, "So, Shayde won't be coming home."

"WHAT?" Lance yelled in a panic, "What do you mean?" He moved to run towards us, but the big Cullen and his blonde came out of nowhere and grabbed his shoulders. "Please… Tell me that it wasn't Mikey's fault…" he was looking at the ground, he looked like he'd collapse if the others weren't holding him.

"According to them," Edward gestured towards us all, "Shayde is a fox, not a wolf. And she's opted to stay with the other foxes that she met when she ran away, seems like she's in very good hands. And…" He met eyes with me, an almost hurt or pitiful look on his face, "She can never have a 'full' life here, because of her breed… if she wants a family of her own, she has to stay with the foxes… In California." Hearing him repeat what I already knew just made me feel worse…

"You mean… she isn't going to come home?" Everyone seemed alarmed at the new voice. Peeking out from Shayde's bedroom window was he little brother, just the sight of him made my blood boil. I released a hatred filled snarl in his direction; I was completely ready to attack. "I didn't want to…" he looked terrified, but that didn't matter to me at all.

"MICHEAL! Get inside NOW!" Lance was his old self for a moment, warning his son to go back to where he was safe.

I didn't care. I wanted the kid to feel the pain he'd put Shayde through, the pain I felt when I saw what was done. I lost control; I let the wolf take over. I felt my paws hitting the ground at an incredible speed; I couldn't register the pack's call for me to stop. I could almost feel the joyous snapping of his rock hard skin, but before I could even get near the house I was tackled and being chocked from behind by a pair of very cold arms. I reared back, trying to buck off the intruder. But it was clearly a vampire. Far to strong for me to just shake off. I flipped over and rolled on top of them, hoping I'd get them to let go, but to no avail. Soon, I was exhausted; I collapsed and was panting heavily when the vampire let go. It wasn't any of the Cullens that I'd met before, but it smelt oddly familiar. I froze. There was only one possible vampire left… I didn't move, but glanced at the vampire that had restrained me.

"Jake…." I knew that face, but I didn't at the same time. She didn't look the same she looked too perfect. Her scent was overly sweet that I felt like puking. She was flawless. Dressed in tight jeans and a pale green T-shirt, what used to be Bella stared back at me.

I couldn't move. It was all too much. First I lost Bella to Cullen, then Shayde to that fox, and now Bella's humanity.

Her expression was unreadable. I looked away, ashamed of her. I heard her Sigh and walk away; I looked slightly and saw her go stand by Edward. "We had no choice, Jacob." He tried to explain. I just snarled and snapped at them.

* * *

The tension could be cut with a fork. I didn't like seeing everyone like this. Shayde was the only on to think like me, and accept vampires, I'd seen my imprint and lost her, and now Jake was feeling a double whammy because of Bella… This Sucks.

"You got that right." Edward murmured. I looked at him, tilting my head slightly. He just smirked; "We all looked forward to having a dinner party with Shayde and her family, but now this…" we looked around. The pack was all in their Human forms and everyone was in his or her own little world; no one was looking at anyone else. All of us were just thinking about what had occurred recently. "I am sorry about your fox. You and Jake both got the short end of the stick it seems…"

'Yeah… but he got the shortest…'

"True. So… You're planning to go back, hm?" Everyone's head snapped in our direction.

"Seth, What's Edward talking about?" Sam walked towards us.

"Well, I…. I want to at least talk to her…" I looked at my feet as if they were extremely entertaining.

"Seth…"

"Go then." My head snapped up.

"Sam?"

"I don't know if it's a good idea since she's a fox… and you could get hurt… and we can't all go again. But you at least should know her name." He smiled at me. I beamed.

"Thank you!"

"But, you won't be going alone." Edward added, "I agree, Sam. Bella and myself, as well as Lance and his family, will be joining him. To say goodbye to Shayde if nothing else."

"But Edward-"

"Don't worry, Bella. We can handle everything here." Carlisle added. She smiled wearily.

"You're not going back without me."

"Jake…?"

"I want a real goodbye. And I want to give that bastard fox a piece of my mind." He looked like he could have been on fire.

"Its settled then. We leave in the morning. Seth, Jake. Go home and let your families know what's happening and rest. We'll meet here at ten."

We all nodded and went out separate ways.

* * *

**There ya go!**

**R&R & ill be as fast as i can manage!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So sorry for the wait! but here's ch. 19! **

* * *

**Last time:**

"_Its settled then. We leave in the morning. Seth, Jake. Go home and let your families know what's happening and rest. We'll meet here at ten."_

_We all nodded and went out separate ways._

* * *

**Jake POV:**

It was hard to get used to spending so much time with vampires… it was our first night camping with Shayde's vampire family, Edward and the new 'Bella', but some Seth seemed to be having the time of his life talking with them as if there wasn't anything wrong with this picture. I poked at one of the sandwiches that Esme had made for Seth and me before me left. Out of the Cullens, she seemed like the nicest…

"She is, Jacob." Edward cut into my thoughts like the ass he is.

"Stay out of my head, Bloodsucker!"

"Jake!" Seth and Bella both scolded me as if I'd done something wrong, "Don't look so hurt, Jake, we're on the same team now! Allies, all around!" Seth was so damn cheery I wanted to gag. I settled for glaring instead.

"He has a point, Jake." My attention snapped to Shayde's 'dad', "We all want to see Shayde, and we all want to try to bring her home with us. Of course there is a lot that needs to be addressed and sorted out before we can consider that…" He stared into my eyes the whole time he spoke. I don't know if he was trying to level with me, but his son was the scum of the earth and nothing would be 'settled' until he was dealt with.

"Jacob that's too much." Edward interrupted again.

"No, It's Not! That Thing is at fault for all of this! HE has to pay for it!" I stood and directed all of my anger towards the little monster that was hiding behind his parents. The she-devil held him closer and hissed at me. I growled in return

"JAKE!" It was Bella this time…

"NO!" I snapped at her, I felt Seth grab my arms to restrain me from changing, "I won't accept the idea that both women I've ever loved, were forced away from me by vampires! I won't!" Everyone was on edge and ready to defend themselves from me.

"So." I froze, Lance spoke in a chilling tone and he looked like a brooding statue, I almost felt terrified. "You're the person my Shayde was destined to fall for? I wish I could cry for the poor child…"

"What do you mea-"

"YOU! A disgusting creature that would kill her family just because your against their species? You don't even know anything about her! Did you even know anything about Bella? I think not. Do you have any idea what her favorite color is? Her favorite song? Ice cream, snack, cartoon, middle name, nick name, most frequent nightmare? Did she even tell you WHY she lives with a vampire? And you expect MY daughter, by blood or not, to leave us for you? A possessive control freak that can't even let go of some other girl for his own imprint? You disgust me. If I had never promised Shayde that I would never spill the blood of a wolf, you'd be the first to go!" He was terrifying, and every word he spoke shattered my soul into even smaller pieces. He was right. I hardly knew Shayde. I didn't even think of asking her about any of that…. But here I was expecting her to choose a life with me instead of with her own kind, or her own family….

* * *

**Bella POV**

My heart broke as I watched Jake deflate in front of us. I wanted to go to him, but Edward held me back. "He needs this." Edward whispered to me in a tone inaudible to the wolves. I looked up at him then back to my old friend. It took all of my strength to now follow him as he slowly walked away towards a small lake that they had used as a landmark on their last trip to California.

"Seth. Let him go." Edward called after Seth before he could leave the campground. We all sat in silence while we waited for Jake to come back.

* * *

**Jake**

This lake. It's the same pond that Shayde at that other fox has rested at… Their scents were long gone, but I could almost picture Shayde small furred body lying on the small patch of grass where the moonlight shone through the trees. I smiled to myself and made my decision. I had to hear it from her. I had to have her turn me away, and if that were the case I wouldn't ask questions. Just let her know that I was there as a friend if she'd have me. And Lance was right. I had no right to hate the beings that brought my imprint to me. I stood to head back to the others but Edward was suddenly standing before me. "Glad to see you've made up your mind. Shall we?" he said as the others all caught up. I gave a half-assed smile, shifted and took off in the direction of Bear Valley. I heard Bella's new chuckle before they all came after me. If I had my way, I'd be talking to Shayde by the next day.

* * *

**Shayde**

I woke up in Az's bedroom; she was sound asleep on the floor below me. I smiled at the little fox before carefully stepping over her. I snuck into the front room as quietly as I could and worked my way into the kitchen. I reached for the handle of the fridge to rummage but froze when I heard a small squeak. Slowly, I turned and looked to my right, then down. I bit my lip to fight the scream that was building up inside of me. I wasn't afraid of mice or anything. I just hate the way they feel when they run over your feet in the dark, especially when your feet are bare…. Also they are very hard to catch…. Slowly I set into a predator mind set and looked for the closest cup or empty waffle box to use as a cage. "You won't catch him that way." This time I couldn't help but let out a small shriek. I jumped turned around to face the sneaky intruder and pointed my weapon of choice at them in determination. He laughed. There stood Rei, leaning against the doorframe, giggling at me like a schoolgirl.

"What?" I snapped jabbing my weapon towards him.

He smiled and feigned fainting like a drama queen by pressing the back of his hand to his forehead, "Oh, the horror! To be killed by tongs!" he burst into laughter, "Soooo, I'll guess it was Shayde, in the kitchen, with the cooking tongs…. That's a pretty interesting murder scenario, no?" I could feel the blush on my face grow deeper and deeper only to be snapped out of my embarrassment by the reminder of my initial prey, the mouse. How was I reminded? I felt that dreaded feeling. It ran over my bare foot! Shivers shot up my body I shrieked again, jumping at Rei out of instinct… not girly fear. I swear on that….

His laughter was uncontrollable now. He sat on the nearby bench stool and tried to calm himself. "You're a fox… a predator, and a mouse makes you flip out… " he feigned drama again, "Oh, Shayde, Master Huntress save me from the mouse of doom!"

"I hate you right now…." I muttered before joining him in his laughter.

After several minutes of our hushed laughter he suddenly became serious again. "It's good to see you smile again." I stared up at him, before tilting my head in confusion. "I was worried about you. After that guy…. After he left and you ran off… Az and I found you in the snow. And once we brought you back you started mumbling in your sleep… crying for some 'jake' and 'pops' person saying it wasn't 'his' fault?" he looked at me very seriously, "What happened Shayde? Why did you really stay with me?"

I turned away from his piercing gaze. "I don't want to talk about them. Or about anything right now. Can't we just enjoy the now? It's in the past now. That's all that matters. I can't go back, I've decided on that. How could I? I can't give anyone there a full life. If I want a family of my own, if I ever want my only dream… I have to stay here. I promised my dad I'd give him a grandchild, ha-ha, of course I made the promise when I was twelve and he said I had to be fifty… but still… all he ever asked was that I become a mother and have my own family. So please drop it."

"How can I drop it? You're only here to have a baby? What about love? Do you LOVE me? If you're only here because we're foxes then leave. You're not welcome and I won't be used!" he snapped, and I flinched.

"REFUR!" we both looked up to see Azreale standing in the doorway, "Watch your mouth. Shayde is one of us, and can stay for whatever reason she wants!"

"He's right though…" they both turned to me, "I don't belong here either. You two know who and what you are. But I still feel different. It's a lot to take in. I was a wolf a week ago. Not I'm a fox who can only be with another fox… but this is a pack of wolves. Even with you two here, I don't feel right. So… I think I know what to do. But… I'm not sure if it's possible anymore…"

"You're not making any sense, Shayde…" Az looked very concerned, understandably so. Rei was oddly silent.

I shook my head when she came forward for a hug, "Azreale, Refur, I owe you both so much. But If I could ask one more favor of you?" I looked at the clock on the wall, and then back at their lost faces, "Can I borrow your phone?" I smiled at their confusion, but inside I was nervous. If I went through with my plan, then were would really be no turning back. I'd be nailing in the last nail in my small black coffin.

* * *

**And there you have it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

now... on to 20~


	20. Chapter 20

_**GASP! Another chapter? So soon? WHOOO! haha here ya go!**_

* * *

**Last time:**

_I shook my head when she came forward for a hug, "Azreale, Refur, I owe you both so much. But If I could ask one more favor of you?" I looked at the clock on the wall, and then back at their lost faces, "Can I borrow your phone?" I smiled at their confusion, but inside I was nervous. If I went through with my plan, then were would really be no turning back. I'd be nailing in the last nail in my small black coffin._

* * *

**Seth**

We finally reached it. The Bear Valley sign was finally in sight. We rushed past it and ran to the pizzeria where the pack had first run into Shayde. The shop inside the lodge was closed for some reason so I lead the others to the snowmobile parking lot that I remembered from our last visit. To our relief there the young girl that was with Shayde was there, struggling to start the large snowmobile before her. Her tiny frame straddled the machine as she tried to rev the engine to life, but to no avail. In frustration she collapsed on the handlebar and seemed to be mumbling profanities under her breath. "Excuse me…" I said quietly. I didn't want to scare her or anything…

She still jumped. Suddenly she had a huge beaming smile on her face that made my heart melt, "OH! HI THERE!" she climbed off the large machine and ran as best she could in the snow powder to stand before us. Without hesitation she stuck her hand out to Edward in the gesture of a handshake. "I assume your Edward?" she smiled when he nodded, then proceeded to name each of us an offer her hand. "Well, now that I know who'd who. I'll introduce myself. I'm Azreale. Shayde's… sister? I suppose one could say. Anywayyyy! Nice to meet you all WA folks! Please excuse my energy as I drake 12 soda's waiting for them to get back and I was trying to go back for more…. Or at least warm up a little bit before I had to come back to pick up those deserters…" she froze and slowly looked over us again. "OH! I'm sorry! I'm just rambling on about anything that comes to mind right now. But you can't really blame me I mean I've been waiting here for them for about 2 hou-" She looked up at Lance with her big beautiful eyes when he placed a hand over her mouth.

"We're pleased to meet you too, Azreale. May I call you Azzy?" she nodded feverishly. "I think you've had too much sugar… nevertheless. WHO are you waiting for? And if it's not any hindrance… How did you know who we are? And where might we find Shayde?" he slowly released her lips and she sucked in a very deep breath before started answering his questions.

"Shayde's gone. She's one of the deserters I'm waiting for. Last night she asked us for a telephone, and then after she made her spooky, suspicious phone call she asked If Rei would take her somewhere today, she wouldn't tell us where though. Then today they woke me up really early and told me they needed me to drive them to the lot (here) so that the snowmobile wouldn't be stranded all day. I didn't think Shayde meant that literally so I agreed in my sleepy stupor. I know who each of you are because Shayde is very vocal in her sleep…'Edward , stay out of my damn mind, you stupid overly egotistical red head with massive hair!' And… so on." She smiled at her Shayde impression, even lance and Jake seemed amused at that.

"But… If Shayde isn't here… then where could she have gone? And why?" Bella broke into Azreale's little happy moment and broke the others out of their smiles too.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell us anything. But she said it was something she had to do, and that there was no going back now." Her words seemed to freeze Lance, and in turn freeze Edward.

"Does Rei have a phone on him?" Edward asked in urgency. Azreale fumbled and said that she thought he might but she still hardly knew him so she didn't know if he had a phone, but that the whole pack was required to hold walkie-talkies with them if they were expected to be within range of the Lodge. Edward quickly asked for Az's walkie-talkie and asked for the right channel number. She looked worried but gave it to him anyway.

"What is this about Edward?" Jacob asked frantically. All of us were worrying now; even Az had lost her anger towards her abandonment here and looked frightened for her fellow foxes.

"Ask Lance. I'm going to try and reach them." He turned away and started testing for any response from Rei.

"Lance?" Lance's wife looked at him in concern.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously. Az slowly inched closer to her snowmobile and reached into her backpack for her cell phone. She started frantically calling pack members to ask about Reis possible phone number.

"Shayde made the call." Was all he said before he collapsed to his knees. Mike ran to his father and tried to get more out of him, but Lance was in shock. Something big was going down. What had Shayde done? I looked to Jake but he was in shock too. My guess was that he was too worried about what might be happening to Shayde.

* * *

**Rei**

"This is really the closest airport?" she asked me as she stepped out of the car.

"Yes. Now why are we here?" She'd kept me in the dark the entire way here and I was sick of it, Shayde? Tell me."

She sighed and turned to me, "Someone is coming. I haven't seen him in a very long time. but I think he can explain things to me a little more clearly."

"Who?"

"An old friend. I don't remember much about him. But I promised to call him if I ever found myself lost. I never understood until now. I remember him from when I was really little. Before I even knew about vampires. He was a distant relative, or a friend of my mother's, I think. I don't remember her either. Only the day she was taken way. But that's another story."

"This guy you don't really even know is coming here? Why?"

"Because he knows me. And I'm lost. I don't know where I belong so I'm betting on him knowing me to answer that. But there's a catch." She looked up to the sky. Her short chopped up hair blowing around wildly in the wind.

"And what's that?" she walked away from me and I followed into the terminal. There was a tall lanky man with bright orange hair sitting in a chair reading a newspaper. His apperance was alittle odd, so I tried to ignore him. That is until he looked up ans smiled at shayde.

"So, Aka-chan? Are you ready to return?" he asked in a business voice, that still somehow rang of childish ignorance.

"I'm not a baby anymore, but still. Hello, Mr. Takeharuka."

* * *

**But, I thought Shayde was the last Takeharuka? OOOHHHH twist!**

**what will happen now that Shayde has met a long last family member? DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

**_REVIEW! or i just might take forever again!_  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**OH! Three in one day? I'm on a role! please review! so i have fuel to keep up this pace!**

* * *

**Last time:**

There_ was a tall lanky man with bright orange hair sitting in a chair reading a newspaper. His apperance was alittle odd, so I tried to ignore him. That is until he looked up ans smiled at Shayde._

"_So, Aka-chan? Are you ready to return?" he asked in a business voice, that still somehow rang of childish ignorance._

"_I'm not a baby anymore, but still. Hello, Mr. Takeharuka."_

* * *

**Rei**_  
_

Sitting at a table with Shayde and this Takeharuka guy was getting nowhere. They spoke in Japanese or something the entire time and I had nothing to go by but their expressions, but both of them were very good with pokerfaces… I waved down the waitress and asked for another coffee refill and they both asked for refills for their drinks too. That annoyed me even more. They were deliberately ignoring me. "SO!" they both looked to me, "What's going on you two?" Takeharuka chuckled and rubbed his head the same way Shayde does when she's caught red handed and embarrassed… their eyes were weirdly similar too. But both of his eyes were the bright teal color that was only in Shayde's left eye. Shayde just looked down at her half eaten pancake and nibbled on some bacon.

"Aka-chan, here was just telling me how she came to live with your pack. Quite the long story, and a dramatic one at that. You even found an imprint, eh?" He turned his attention to Shayde; she still refused to look up from her plate. "Shayde?" She looked up at him with only her eyes, "There's only one imprint per person you know."

"I didn't imprint. He did. And it doesn't matter, we're too different." She picked up her fork and started to push the pancake around.

"Because you're a fox?" We both looked up at him, "Every wolf clan is supposed to receive a fox kit to raise as their own, for a very particular reason. But that's for another time. I'm surprised you were never told that you were a fox. You were old enough to be told befor the incident. Didn't you ever wonder why you didn't look like us? You don't look asian, because you aren't. You're mother was from Europe, far north. Iceland I think. But… if you were a Kitsune and not just a fox… Well. That would solve your problem. I wonder if you would even know if you were one without being told?" I froze. Shayde looked very confused, she looked at me slowly and started to say something before I interrupted.

"We'd need to talk to Az."

"So, It's possible? Interesting. But, if you are a Kitsune you must understand you responsibility the clan." She looked back to him, "If the Takeharuka clan were to come in possession of a Kitsune then said Kitsune would have to be charged with taking care of the head."

"The head?" she asked

"Possession?" I asked in return. She wasn't a thing to possess, right?

"Foxes are few and far between. In order to preserve their kind foxes abandon their young with wolf tribes so that they can grow up strong, and under that protective idea. Foxes are at the bottom of our supposedly nonexistent world. Wolves and vampires are equal. Roughly. Foxes are far below. No offence of course. Its just vampires made sure to wipe out as many as they could before the young grew into their abilities, to prevent possible Kitsune from coming out. Kitsune are very dangerous to vampires, more so than wolves. Power wise they're in no way below anyone. Foxes, yes they don't have much power. But, Kitsune… They can shift and change their appearance, blood, some can even manipulate others or their surroundings. Imagine if the vampires knew about the existence of a kitsune! Ha! They're venom would boil. But that would mean serious danger for those around them…. Anyway, a Kitsune under the power of the Takaharuka clan would mean that said Kitsune would be the guardian of the clan's head. And would serve him directly. Of course after the…incident all those years ago… my direct family is the only branch left. And though we are growing; we are a very small branch of only about 15 members total… My nephew, Tohru is the current head. Though he's only six now. He'd be the one in charge of the Kitsune." He took a sip of his newly refilled coffee and watched shayde for her resaction. I was in shock. Shayde was a Kitsune, Az had confirmed it. But if we told her she would have to go back to Japan and serve a little kid. Regardless of whether she was in love with that Jake kid or me. I looked at her and she looked defeated.

"So, I'm either going back, or..." she looked at me with teary eyes, "Rei…?" I was pissed. Shayde's life wasn't hers to live, either she was limited to living a lie and staying with me, or she could know who she is and go live as a servant to a six year old. I was absolutely disgusted. "Rei, lets go home…" she stood and bowed to her visitor and looked to me for support. I nodded and stood, offered my hand to the man and hoped he would leave it at that.

"Hold on now," he stopped us, "I can't just leave like that. You could be a Kitsune. And if you are, I have to take you home. So I'll be staying awhile to assess this for myself." He walked past us and got into the car with a sly smirk. My blood boiled… there was no easy way out of this…

* * *

**Azreale**

I brought everyone back to the main Pack's cabin and welcomed them inside to rest by the fire. We sat and talked for a few hours, we hadn't been able to reach Rei and Shayde and it had been 4 hours since they had left me at the snowmobile lot. I was talking to that Seth boy and having a nice time when my radio when off the fritz. [AZ, WHERE ARE YOU!]

I shot off the couch and bolted for the walkie-talkie. When I reached it I realized I was surrounded by several vampires and two wolves that were anxious to listen in. "I'm here. Sup?" I replied, trying to play it cool as Edward and lance had signaled me to keep quiet about their visit.

[Where the hell are you? Shayde and I are sitting here at the lot freezing our asses off!]

"Why the hell are you so pissed? And excuse me? I sat there for over two hours! I wasn't going to wait any longer while my tail froze!"

[Just shut up and come get us. And bring the sled… we have a guest and some baggage we need to bring up…]

"A guest? Who?"

[Shayde's guest…. NOW Az. I need you here in 5!]

"Geez ok! I'm going!" I stuffed the radio in my pocket and waved goodbye to everyone while I rushed to put my snow gear back on. I don't really know why but Lance looked really worried, almost like he'd be sick any time… I shook the memory of his face out of my mind as I revved up my snowmobile and hooked up one of the sleds.

When I got to the lot a very pissed Rei, a sad and sick looking Shayde, and a brightly haired man walked up to me. "You beckoned?" I called sarcastically. Rei growled at me and started to load the sled, I looked to Shayde for a reason for Rei's bad mood but she just shook her head, gave me a fake smile and walked past me.

"I'll take the snowmobile back with Mr. Takeharuka. Az you run home with Shayde. She needs the fresh air." Rei snapped, taking the keys from me and taking Shayde's jacket and bag from her. I looked at them in confusion but Shayde smiled at me, almost gratefully. I agreed and we went to change. When we came back the stranger was marveling at us.

"So this is how much you've grown as a fox, eh Shayde? Marvelous." I didn't know who he was but he made me extremely uncomfortable. We left our clothed for Rei to take back for us. Before they left I called Rei over to talk in private. I told him of our guests and he got even more upset but nodded and turned back to the snowmobile. Shayde looked very uncomfortable as the man looked her over like fresh meat, lifting her tail, chin, each leg, looking inside her ears to inspect every corner. Rei and I both growled. I signaled for Shayde to follow me, and we watched as Rei and the man headed off to the cabin.

"So what happened?"

"He's family from a long time ago. He's here to tell me if I'm a kitsune. But… I don't know if I want to be a kitsune… not anymore. If I am a kitsune I have to go to Japan… and serve as a guardian for his nephew… a six year old who's now head of the Takeharuka clan…"

I looked at her in shock. I had to tell her. I knew that had to be the reason Rei wanted me to run with her. "Shayde…" she looked at me with defeat, and sorrow. "When Rei and I found you under the snow that night… you weren't you…"

"What to you mean?" She tilted her head, worry growing on her canine face.

"You were completely white. You're fur… even your eyes had changed. The signs all point to yes, you are a kitsune…" Horror replaced the worry in her eyes. Then happiness, then she stopped running and looked up to the sky, distraught.

"If only I had known… If only I hadn't called him… I could be free… happy."

"You still can be!" She looked at me, "We'll just keep it a secret until he leaves. Then you can be free forever to live with Rei and me, or you can go back to you family. Keeping a secret isn't that hard." I did my best to smile at her in my little fox form.

"But," Shayde sighed, "How… He's a wolf, he knows we're foxes, and he knows what to look for in a kitsune. And how am I going to keep the secret! I changed colors without even knowing it! What if it happens again? I'm doomed…" she collapsed and buried her nose in the snow.

"Well…" I stopped my sentence when I looked down at her and noticed her fur begin to change in tint. "Shayde… I think it's emotional."

"What?" she looked up at me, I motioned for her to look at her fur, she yelped.

"When you give up. You change. Like last time, you were defeated and sad and you turned white and lifeless…. Just like now."

"But… But that's not fair!" She was angry now, and her fur flared to a brighter red, her eye's both bright blue. "The hell?"

"Calm down… that's step number one… step number two is figure out your medium or your control technique. Mine is creating. I love to make up designs and costumes and ideas, and that keeps me from losing it. And my mother, before she left, gave me this," I shook until the necklace I always wear shuffled through to lay on top of my fur, "She said It would keep me grounded, and now I realize it's a reducer of sorts. I can control my abilities, and only use them when I mean to." She looked at my necklace as if it was her last hope, I stepped away, "It's mine, Shayde. You need your own. This one is mine and mine alone, I doubt it would even work for you." She looked defeated again. I sighed and nudged her up. Her fur was her natural colors again and hopefully she'd have more control now that she knew. "Come on. Everyone is waiting."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah… you're family and friends came to see you…" she shattered again. Her fur went all black, her eyes matched. This was going to be a long walk home.

* * *

**There you have it! chapter 21! Seems like drama just keeps coming!**

**REVIEW for more!**


End file.
